


December Kiske; Heavensqueen of Gear and Man

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Aftercare, Assisted Masturbation, Consentacles, Consenting Adults, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Pegging, Politics, Safewords, boy howdy is there femdom, but yeah there's femdom, good jokes, lots of femdom, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Dizzy loves Ky. Ky loves Dizzy. They have raunchy, kinky sex together. What more could you ask for? Why, politics, of course!





	1. Chapter 1

Ky Kiske groaned louder than he would have ever admitted. Not because of any pain, but because of the fact he now lay in bed, face flushed, and a fever that left his whole body nigh immobilized.  
  
His pride would never let him live this down.  
  
Dizzy, at his side with one of his hands in her own, looked to the physician.  
  
“So, Dr. al-Azir, you’re saying that this is normal?”  
  
The doctor adjusted her hijab a moment before she nodded. “Yes.  With the notes we received from Dr.  Paradigm, the process your husband went through left him with what we are calling a ‘sickness debt’.  For lack of a better phrase.”  
  
Dizzy blinked and asked, “so, because my husband has been so healthy for so long ever since his transition, his immune system is finally adjusting?”  
  
Dr. Al-Azir looked to her notes and shrugged. “More or less. It’s the best explanation we can come up with for his condition.”  
  
“How worried should I be?” Dizzy let go of Ky’s hand and turned to the doctor.  
  
“Not very,” Dr. Al-Azir looked at her notes, “this is rather common and under proper care, he should be up and about within a few months.”  
  
Dizzy blinked. “Oh dear.”  
  
“Agreed. With him down, it leaves to Lord Whitefang and Lord Lee to somehow keep the infrastructure going,” she appeared flummoxed, “they’re not bad people, they’re just not all that great unless Lord Kiske keeps them in line.”  
  
“How bad is it without my husband there?”  
  
“Well, as far as I know, Illyria can still function without its First King, but only for so long before the Sub-Committees start getting anxious.  It affects everyone, whether we want it to or not.”  
  
Dizzy was silent a moment as she turned to Ky, who began to stir. She knew he would try and work through it, but Dizzy knew better.    
  
“There is,” they both heard Ky mumble as his regained conciousness, “there is some contingency plans set in place, meant to put in replacements in a case like mine.”  
  
Ky groaned again as he sat himself upright. “Usually, a volunteer interim administrator, with the consent of Kings and Jacks, anoint a Queen, in a manner of speaking, to assist in the meantime.”  
  
Dr. Al-Azir inclined her head to Dizzy, “why not let your wife do it?”  
  
Both Ky and Dizzy paused at the suggestion.  
  
“It sounds crazy,” the doctor interjected quickly, “but hear me out. Lady Dizzy was first thought of as a state secret, but the first time people saw her, she stood for the people of Illyria. It was in all the papers. And people loved her!”  
  
Dizzy smiled a bit at the recollection of the newspaper articles. Some called her an angel.  Others their savior. Even the testimonials of some she had saved during the last conflict still rang pleasantly in her head.  
  
“And since she’s your spouse anyway, why not give her the chance to do so again? I mean,” the doctor paused a second, “she saved my wife and children.”  
  
Ky blinked and Dizzy smiled. “I am happy to know that they were safe.”  
  
The doctor nodded again. “We owe you a lot, Lady Kiske. And it may not be the best of ideas, but hey, it’s something, right?  And showing that you have the people of Illyria at the heart of your actions can really help public confidence, especially after Ariels.”  
  
Both Ky and Dizzy paused at the memory of the person in question. Her motives and their subsequent actions had left many prominent individuals dead or disabled to the point that a lot of questions had to be asked when it happened in Illyrian borders.  
  
Dizzy turned to her spouse and asked, “do you believe I can do this? I mean, I am sure I can learn how quickly enough, however, being a public figurehead was not something I ever thought to be.”  
  
Ky, after a moment of thought, smiled and reached his hand towards her.  She took it and he said, “I believe you can.  If you ever need any assistance, Lord Whitefang or I will be able to answer any questions you have.”  
  
Dr. Al-Azir kept her enthusiasm in check. “And I’m sure that more would be willing to help you too, after helping save Illyria.”  
  
Dizzy looked to one, then the other, then nodded. “I will. If the people will have me, I will.”  
  
“Well, I’ll leave you two to iron out the details, but I’ll be hoping for good news,” the doctor said before she gave Dizzy a wink and walked out the door. The silent click of the knob to allow them some privacy was the impetus for Dizzy to take a deep breath and gather her courage. Not to mention Undine and Necro screaming ‘Get it, gurl!’ in the back of her head.  
  
“Ky,” Dizzy said as she then took a seat on the bed, right beside him, “I spoke with the doctor earlier and she mentioned there are certain…” her other hand slowly traversed to his chest, “treatments that can be done to help accelerate the recovery process.”  
  
Ky blinked a moment and despite his condition already had an idea as to what she referred to. “Whatever could it be?” He asked as she leaned in closer and against him.  
  
“Your illness is based in magic and certain… infusions of the kind of magic that’s part of my physiology can assist,” she leaned her face in closer and closer to his until she could practically hear the heart beating in his chest.  
  
“Well, I suppose if that is what can help then-” he didn’t get a chance to finished before Dizzy kissed him. While it certainly wasn’t forceful, he did find it a bit difficult to resist Dizzy pushing him into the pillow.  
  
“Do you mind?” Dizzy asked as her breathing grew hot as her hand reached within his hospital robe.  
  
“Not at all,” he answered to relax and submit to her evident desire. For good measure, he kissed her again and let her continue.  
  
“Good,” she whispered as her hand opened up his robe, ever so slowly to trace flickers of light over his skin.  
  
“I understand, Ky, that your position as King requires time and attention. However,” she softly noted into his ear, “I can very easily be a jealous woman.”  
  
Her hand opened his robe to his knees, exposing his length as her hand deftly crawled around it. It stood tall and rigid as her touched teased it, but had yet to fully grasp it as Ky began to pant.  
  
She kissed his cheek. “So, while you recover, I want to have more time with you for myself.”  
  
“Yes,” he struggled to say through the fire in his head.  
  
Her fingers slowly tickled the underside of his member, which caused it to twitch at the magic she used to tease it.  
  
“I love you, Ky,” she confessed sweetly.  
  
“And I you,” Ky fought for breath as his skin started to grow moist with heat and sweat.  
  
“If I were to ask you,” her hand gently clasped the base of his shaft, “would you be mine and mine alone?”  
  
Ky closed his eyes. “Yes,” he wheezed as her fingers slowly took hold and felt the pressure within him build. “Yours.”  
  
“Correct, my love; mine,” Dizzy wavered slightly in hesitation, but powered on as her hand slowly slid up and down Ky’s length, “I want you to be mine.  But, I confess, I want more.”  
  
Ky’s breathing increased the longer and slower Dizzy’s strokes were. “Anything!” He garbled.  
  
Dizzy leaned in closer, half pressed on him as her hand stroked him slower, and whispered, “I want you to look upon me the same way you adore the cross that sits in the church. I want you to woo me and make me yours.”  
  
Her hand stopped as she felt his edge become almost unbearable with the moisture that began to drip from the tip as she breathed into his ear, “I want you to call me ‘mistress’.”  
  
Ky panted as he felt powerless before Dizzy’s control over him. Yet, it was so wonderful. His hips began to move of their own volition and his appendage through her grip. “Y-yes, mistress.”  
  
“No, my love,” Dizzy let go for a moment to pin his lower body down with her tail, “do not come until I say you do. This is what I wish.”  
  
“Anything,” Ky heaved as he strained to hold back from the edge he was being pushed off of, “anything for my mistress.”  
  
Dizzy smiled, kissed him on the cheek, then leaned back and whispered as she started to stroke quickly, “now, pet. Come.  Come for me.  Come for your mistress.”  
  
With a strength he didn’t know he had, Ky jerked his hips upward and let his come fly in several spurts that landed on his chest and waist. With a satisfied groan, he finally let the last of his climax peter out and he let loose all the tension he had built in their tryst.  
  
Dizzy kissed his cheek again before she stood up and went to the sink. Ky blinked as he tried to get his breath back to see Dizzy return with a moist washcloth.  He sighed in contentment as Dizzy reached over and cleaned him up as he looked to her.  
  
“Dizzy,” he took another breath, “at the risk of sounding a bit too eager; that was incredible.”  
  
She smiled and looked away, slightly embarrassed, “I’m surprised you were still for it, even with this illness and everything.”  
  
He chuckled a bit when she finished and took the washcloth back to the skin to clean. “I suppose it will have to do until we are able to have a proper wedding and honeymoon.”  
  
“Provided we would have the chance in the first place,” Dizzy put the used cloth aside and walked back to him.  
  
Ky smiled. “I believe we will. Also, it is what you want and deserve. And I will do everything in my power to make it happen. That being said, I have to ask, did you enjoy it?”  
  
“Well,” a smile crept upon her lips again, “I did, however, there was something missing.”  
  
Ky noticed this and played along and gave an uncharacteristic smirk, “pray tell, what would that be?”  
  
“Oh, nothing much,” Dizzy noted as she bent over, reached underneath her skirt and in a deft movement, stepped out of from the rings of the silken white panties she wore and put them on the dresser. She tried, oh how she tried to hide the blush on her face. Regardless, she continued.  
  
“Except that mistress still hasn’t given her pet his treatment,” she then moved over to him with a noticeable sway in her hips, which didn’t do much to hide the excited wagging of her tail.  
  
“Does that mean I need to be punished?” Ky asked as Dizzy floated up over the bed, much to the delight of his length as it grew hard again.  
  
“Oh, there will be time enough for that,” Dizzy adjusted herself, and her skirt, so that her knees sat around his face, letting Ky receive a full view of her entrance, “for now, you should receive the kindness of your mistress.”  
  
Ky hands reached up to steady her by the hips as he leaned upward to inhale the intoxicating aroma of Dizzy’s crotch. “Gladly,” he answered as he reached up to kiss the soft folds of her entrance.  
  
Dizzy gasped and groped her bosom through her dress as Ky’s tongue caressed her.  It was more wonderful than Ms. Jam told her about.  
  
*  
  
“According to Yin Yang Butterfly,” Cloudberry Jam exclaimed sagely and a bit too eagerly with said book in her hands, “the greatest source of pleasure is woman’s Cinnabar Field. Full of spice and sweetness! Only worthwhile men, and women, know and please women with knowledge like this!”  
  
Dizzy blinked, not entirely sure how exactly the Cinnabar Field and Bamboo Shaft were the same as female and male genitalia. However, if it was a genuine guide written by a woman who knew what’s what, then, she had little reason not to trust the chef. Granted, she didn’t have much else to go on, besides that other book that was supposed to be written by allegedly celibate monks.  
  
“So!” Jam continued with a flourish, “Dizzy sit on husband’s face! Slap with flap! Show who’s boss!”  
  
Dizzy looked up from her copy of the book, then back to the book, then back to Jam. “Boss? I wasn’t aware that our relationship was supposed to be adversarial.”  
  
“It not, but can be fun!” Jam whispered mischievously, then sighed wistfully, “Oh, Jam schlick herself silly at times thinking of Ky having taste of ‘Jam’.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
*  
  
Dizzy’s breath became hurried as she looked down to the shape of her spouse, under her dress, pleasuring her. It would be so scandalous if anyone were to walk in on them. Yet, that seemed to be part of the excitement she felt.  
  
The Doctor locked the door on her way out like you asked, remember? Undine whispered conspiratorially. She did, didn’t she? Dizzy thought to herself with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
With each additional spark that traveled up her spine at Ky’s touch, the red in Dizzy’s eyes began to glow, in addition to the Gear insignia on her forehead. “Yes, well done, pet,” she moaned happily as one of her hands reached down to pull Ky in closer to her crotch.  
  
“More,” she hissed as she tilted her head back and thrust her hips forward. The feeling of her mate’s tongue pleasuring the folds of her entrance was sublime. She wiped the droplets of sweat off of her forehead as she forced her hips and Ky down forcefully into the bed.  
  
Ky gripped her hips and buttocks for dear life as she started to pant loudly, not entirely sure what to do but suckle the bundle of nerves between his lips.  
  
Her wings and tail twitched erratically before Dizzy looked back and thought to wrap her tail around his length, but it was too late.  It was time and she could barely get a final cohesive thought out before her climax hit.    
  
“Your mistress is pleased, pet,” Dizzy wheezed as she felt the wonderful liquid fire begin to spread in her blood and her eyes and insignia shone with a very visible brilliance, “accept her aid.”  
  
She choked and clenched his head harder as she felt something, something wonderful, emerge from her essence and into him. Yes, the infusion of magic to aid in his recovery. A lovely gift from his mistress.  
  
With a satisfied sigh, she crawled off of him as the light from her eyes and insignia faded, onto his side, and embraced him happily as he too fought to regain his breath.  
  
“Was,” she asked tiredly, “was that nice?”  
  
Ky leaned over and kissed her temple, his hair still soaked from their activity. “Yes. Though, I may need to clean myself up before people get suspicious.”  
  
“Oh,” she got up wearily, accidentally put her panties on backwards, and retrieved another moist towelette, “let me. After all, I forgot that wasn’t a position for you to use our safe word.”  
  
“Merry Christmas?” He recited with an ironic smile.  
  
She smiled as she wiped down his face and hair with a nod.  
  
“It was a good choice,” Ky muttered tiredly as he put his robe back on.  
  
“Thank you for letting us use my birthday for that. Though, should we pick something else, just in case?”  
  
Ky furrowed his brow a moment. “Cornucopia?”  
  
Dizzy blinked. “Really, I don’t- wait,” she held her index finger against her chin in contemplation. “On second thought, that’s perfect.”  
  
“Glad you like it,” Ky brought the sheets back to his shoulders and smiled. “When you get a chance, inform Leo and Daryl of this proposition and we’ll go from there. Have them contact me if there is any objections or problems.”  
  
Dizzy paused a moment when the full implications of her becoming a public servant in the form of a ruler. It was not going to be easy at all.  In fact, there was a chance she would regret this decision. However, she had come this far, there would be little point to staying in place or going backward.  
  
“I will.  Thank you, Ky,” she exited the room and padded her way to the entrance, where Dr. al-Azir, at her desk, looked up to her and smirked.  
  
“Thank you for your assistance,” she told the doctor pleasantly, “my spouse and I had much to discuss.”  
  
The good doctor only smirked licentiously, “of course.  Have a nice day.”  
  
Dizzy’s day was very nice, wasn’t it?  
  
Until she realized the state her knickers were in during her sojourn back to their house.  
  
Her shoulders tensed and held back a curse under her breath.  
  
She could only hope this wasn’t portentous of anything unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yin Yang Butterfly is an actual book, by the way. 
> 
> There will also be explanations as to Illyria's governmental structure.


	2. Chapter 2

Dizzy liked the beige colored business suit she wore. The trousers were roomy, the colors on the ascot were delightful, the shoes were comfortable, and the jacket felt nice on her shoulders. Best of all, there were alterations made for her wings and tail. While she preferred to not braid her hair so tightly around her head, she wanted to look professional and presentable.   
  
“My husband and I greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter, Lord Whitefang,” she said between glances between the path they walked on and the report pad in her hands. They had just finished a primary hearing with heads of logistics and to her relief, was given permission to continue with the plan of Dizzy as a Temporary King.   
  
“Think nothing of it,” the taller man waved it off, “besides, I’ve wanted him to take a break for the longest time. If this is what it takes, then so be it,” he then paused, blinked, and his eyes went wide in epiphany, “that’s it.”  
  
To Dizzy’s confusion, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a sizable book.  He flipped the covers open to a particular page, took out a pen, and began to vocalize his writing. “Atlasian; an individual who insists on carrying excessive amounts of responsibility, despite all warnings to the contrary.”  
  
She recalled how Ky had once informed her, jokingly, that Lord Whitefang’s dictionary referred to her husband as a ‘problem child’.  While Ky could let such a thing slide, Dizzy was not so convinced.   
  
“Lord Whitefang, while I appreciate your candor and assistance, I do not, however, take kindly to you referring to my spouse as a child,” she noted with leveled eyes.   
  
Now it was Whitefang’s turn to pause. Few had ever spoken to him in such a manner, yet, could not respond as she continued.   
  
“Regardless of my lack of years compared to your own, I know well enough that both of you had very little, if any, childhood, to speak of,” her back straightened as she chided him, “as much as I agree that he works to excess, please do not assume that it is a fault that he wishes to do as much as he can. He speaks highly of you, Lord Whitefang.  I rather he  not be proved wrong.”  
  
For a long, and tense moment, both stared the other down.   
  
When Leo’s smile broke, he threw his head back and laughed boisterously. “Ah, now I can see why Kiske dotes on you, so!”  
  
Dizzy took a step back in confusion again.   
  
“When I heard you were a pacifist, I assumed you to be timid and easily swayed,” he put his dictionary back into his jacket, “but I could not be more wrong. And it’s made my day.  You’ve the eye of a master, Lady Kiske. Very well. I’ll be more,” he looked away a second to consider the words he wanted to use, “judicious in how I apply application to my dictionary.”  
  
She regained her composure and nodded pleasantly. “Thank you, Lord Whitefang.”  
  
“Don’t thank me yet,” he inclined his head to the building they walked to, “you still need to be vetted by the heads of the Intelligence Community. While Ky’s and my word carry some weight, you need to be able to convince them, with what limited information there is about your past, that you will be a candidate that will keep the interests of the people at heart.”  
  
She looked to the building and considered his words. She also had to consider the possibility that she would not be allowed to follow through.  Furthermore, she did not like the thought of being alone in front of a large group of strangers that had little to no idea whom she was until recently.   
  
“Well,” she gathered her courage, “if it does not work out. I’ll find another way to give back. I can’t be passive anymore.”  
  
Leo smirked and put his hands on his hips.  “That’s the spirit.”  
  
*  
  
Dizzy calmed her breath in front of the twenty men and women of the committee.  They sat behind a half circle of desks with packets about her and proceeded to question her for the past hour.   
  
The dark skinned man with the turban looked up from his notes and leaned forward a bit to ask, “now, Lady Kiske, Dr. Paradigm gave us all, well, the cliff notes of your past, but if you wouldn’t mind, the committee would like to hear you recall your earliest recollection.”  
  
Dizzy tilted her head a bit. “If you don’t mind my asking; why?”  
  
The man interlocked his fingers in his hands and smiled. “It's one thing to get a more factual account, but we’d like to hear about the experiences that shaped you into the person that sits before the Intelligence Oversight Committee today. You need not go into personal details, just the basic ideas will do.”  
  
It was a fair enough question. She took a breath and began to recite from memories she cherished. “I don’t recall much before my first home further north. My parents were good people, who treated me kindly and with love, despite their knowledge of my heritage. They taught and protected me for the first few years of my life. Especially when the rest of the town threatened to do me and them harm.”  
  
“What happened after that?” One of the women to his right, a stout woman with Asian features, asked curiously.   
  
The memory had a painful sting, but she continued. “I was old enough that I knew that the longer I stayed, the worse my parents would have been treated. So, I made the decision to leave. They wanted me to stay, as they had no children of their own, but I didn’t want to see them hurt because of me.”  
  
All the committee members looked to each other somberly.   
  
“It’s a miracle you didn’t hate humanity as a whole because of that,” a black woman near the center noted.   
  
The smile returned to Dizzy’s face. “I found people who felt sympathy for my plight.” She made sure not to name Testament, as he probably didn’t want to be mentioned anyway.   
  
“Like the Jellyfish Pirates?” The black woman asked with a smirk.   
  
Dizzy knew this was going to come up and sighed quietly to herself. “Correct.  During my time with them, we often ran shipping of rarer goods, human trafficking disruption, and relief efforts when resources allowed.”  
  
The man in the turban nodded. “If you feel your previous affiliation with them somehow disqualifies you from consideration, you have nothing to fear. Illyria has a friendly relationship with them, as Mr. Sfondi has been good enough to assist in breaking up some larger crime syndicates in the past. Of course, he did it with the intent to acquire safe haven for his group, but that’s a fair enough trade.”  
  
The Asian woman spoke up, “moving on, my fellow committee members are curious as to your intentions for volunteering. We are aware that the law made room for this to happen, though, to be honest, we didn’t expect an individual like yourself to come forward.  Especially with your ties to Lord Kiske.”  
  
Dizzy nodded. “I am aware.” She didn’t want to vocalize that she knew what was being proposed was technically nepotism.   
  
“And to ensure that the position would not be abused, certain powers of the First King are curtailed. Do you understand the reasoning behind this?”  
  
“I do,” Dizzy was no fool. She could already tell a few of the members of the committee, the quieter ones, were highly suspicious of her.   
  
“So, with that in mind, why continue to volunteer? You may not be able to achieve your initial goals given the limited nature of the position?” She asked again.   
  
Dizzy looked down a moment. This was the moment she had expected overall.   
  
“Because, for most of my life, others have always had to sacrifice for my sake. Were I in a position to do so, I would repay the kindness they showed me in greater degree,” she looked each of the committee members in the eye, “with this chance, I can finally do so. My power has the ability to destroy, but I have learned to control it. And after the assault from Ariels, I realized that my power would not be enough to stop another event like that from occurring again. It has to start from the ground up. And if I can help those who know how to make life better for the most vulnerable of us, then I will commit to this. Even without the position as First King.”  
  
The committee members varied between their written notes or their contenplation of her words.   
  
The man in the turban nodded again. “Thank you for your words and time, Lady Kiske.  For now, take your leave and we’ll get in contact with you once we’ve come to a decision.”  
  
Dizzy gathered her notes, stood, and bowed courteously. “Thank you all for your time.”  
  
She couldn’t read the faces of the rest of the committee members, but she was confident enough in her appeal. If she was considered, great.  If not, then she would find other ways to help. With this out of the way, she made her way back home.   
  
The rain had stopped not too long ago and it left a nice aroma in the air as she trekked home silently.   
  
*  
  
“Dizzy, welcome home,” Ky said as put aside the book he was reading. “How did it go?”  
  
She sighed openly as she put her notes on the table between the sofas. “I had a feeling it would be tense, but I had no idea.  All that matters is that it is over.”  
  
Ky smiled as moved aside to let Dizzy flop down beside him. She reached up and undid the braids that held her hair in check and leaned back to let it spill over the back.    
  
“Yes, the pressure can be daunting,” Ky took her hand gently, “though, I believe you handled yourself well, even if I wasn’t there.”  
  
She inclined her head to him, “did Lord Whitefang tell you?”  
  
He nodded. “He gave me the footnotes.  But even if he didn't, I firmly believe that you would have handled yourself like a King.”  
  
“Thank you for believing in me,” she smiled before she leaned up to kiss him, “now all there is to do is wait.”  
  
“Depending on the circumstances, that can either be better or worse than the decision itself,” he gave her a wry smile.   
  
She matched his as her thumb stroked the back of his hand slowly.  “Well, I suppose there is something we can do to pass the time.”  
  
He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “only if mistress desires it.”  
  
She shivered slightly at her unofficial title. Oh, how she loved it whenever he called her that. However, she shook it off briefly to ask just as quietly, “and is my pet in condition to please? It would be most unbecoming to make his illness worse from needless exertion.”   
  
With a bit of difficulty, he scooted off the couch, with her hand in both of his, knelt before her, with adoring eyes, and kissed the knuckles of her hand. “Always.”  
  
She stood up before she took her hand back, only to lean down and scoop Ky in her arms.   
  
“Oh my!” Ky exclaimed as he was carried bridal style off the floor.   
  
“Is this uncomfortable in anyway?” She asked as she broke character briefly.  
  
“No, no,” Ky shook his head as he fought back a blush of his own, “I… I keep forgetting you are physically stronger than you appear to be.”  
  
She leaned her head closer to his. “Is it nice?”  
  
He answered with a kiss before he leaned into her shoulder. “Yes, it is.”  
  
Dizzy then reasserted herself as she carried him up the stairs.  “Excellent. After all, I would be a poor mistress if I didn’t care for those under my charge.”  
  
As they entered their bedroom, the lights turned on and Dizzy gently placed him on their bed.   
  
“But really,” Dizzy asked as she threw off her suit jacket and began to unbutton her shirt, “do you really think they will choose me for the Interim? Surely there are other candidates besides myself that are more qualified and have been waiting for this opportunity.”  
  
Ky shrugged as he undid his robe. “Who knows? While Illyria is the capital, the power is purposefully decentralized.”  
  
She looked up as she stepped out of her trousers and undergarments, “even the Kings?”  
  
“Correct,’ Ky leaned back and let his exposed erection speak for itself, “most of it is spread amongst the masses and unions that operate all the functions of the state.”  
  
“Then what’s the point of the title if their power is rarely exercised in that manner?” Stark naked, she crawled up on the bed and over her spouse.   
  
“It’s based on the card suits,” he answered with a smirk as she reached up and kissed him eagerly, “and I am not aware as to the how or why it came to be, but it’s worked thus far. And as King, it’s their duty to execute the will of the people.”  
  
‘Well then,” Dizzy kissed his nose, “if given the chance, I’ll be sure to be an excellent King of a winning hand.”  
  
Ky chuckled, “if I had to make a guess, they came up with the idea because it seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
  
Dizzy tilted her head a bit before crawled further up to sit on his chest. “I would not be surprised. In all the literature I’ve read, ‘it seemed like a good idea at the time’ often becomes the impetus for both the best and the worst possible outcomes.”  
  
He laughed a bit as he reached up to adjust Dizzy’s hips to place her nether region right in front of his face, “let’s hope for our sake it’s for the best.”  
  
“While I am unsure if I am considered, I wondered at times what it would be like to be a Queen,” she sighed wistfully as the heat in her loins grew from the attention Ky gave her entrance.   
  
He paused a second to pull back a moment, “well, technically, you are.”  
  
She was about to object, they weren’t officially married yet, however, a gasp prevented her. Instead, she then pulled his head in sooner and moaned happily as tingles of delight spread from below her waistline to all her limbs, including both tail and wings.   
  
“I have trained you well, pet,” she purred in her ‘mistress’ voice as her eyes and gear insignia began to shine with her arousal. “Now, show me how well you use that silver tongue of yours.”  
  
She could feel Ky’s eyes roll in exasperation. She gently teased him once in a while about how his time as a politician made him far more careful with his words to the point where he often told people things they wanted to hear.   
  
“Hmm, yes, pet,” she reached up and held onto the headboard as she started to slowly gyrate her hips, “the only truth that comes from your mouth is adoration for your mistress.”  
  
She felt him moan the affirmative and smiled. “Well spoken, pet. And as such, you will be rewarded.”  
  
She turned around and wrapped the tip of her tail around his length. It had become just thin enough to mimic the grip of one of her hands as it snaked its way up and down the appendage.   
  
She felt him gasp and her satisfaction only grew as the sensual dance she performed on her spouse started to increase the temperature in the room.  Her breath was loud as the grip on the headboard stated to show cracks here and there. The bed itself began to creak as Ky shoved his hips upward to relish the feeling of the scaled appendage around his member.   
  
“Yes, pet,” Dizzy panted, “more! Come! Come with your mistress!” Her commands drove Ky to the brink and when her tail squeezed the base of his shaft, he felt pushed over. At the same time, Dizzy shivered happily as her thighs around Ky’s head clamped down to vainly contain the lovely shock that spread through her system.   
  
She purred once more as her climax let loose another dose of the magic in her blood and into her husband. She tilted her head back and let the heat in her skin manifest in the drops of sweat that ran down her torso.   
  
Ky’s grip went slack as she slowly leaned backward.  She was about to chide him when she felt her balance falter. Her climax had left her disoriented to the point where she found herself wide-eyed and upside down as she tumbled off the bed. She squeaked in shock as she landed unceremoniously at the foot of the bed to the surprise of them both.   
  
“Dizzy!” Ky exclaimed, indifferent to the fact his chest and waist were stained with his ejaculate, as he rolled off after her.   
  
“Ow,” Dizzy rubbed the back of her head as Ky helped her to her feet, “thank you. I wasn’t aware that risk of injury was possible.”  
  
“To be fair, it’s not supposed to happen normally.  However, I’m just glad you’re ok,” he held her gingerly.   
  
They looked to each other, happy, yet clearly embarrassed at the same time amid laughter.  Dizzy then leaned into her spouse’s side and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
“Want me to draw a bath so we can get cleaned up?” he asked gently.   
  
Dizzy failed to hold back a yawn as she nodded. “That would be nice.”  
  
*  
  
Below, Sin and Ramlethal looked up to the ceiling where they both heard Ky and Dizzy’s activity from the dining room.   
  
“Wow,” Sin said with a frown, “the last thing I want to think about is my parents having sex. Of course they can’t keep it down.”  
  
Ramlethal looked up from the hamburger she had been grazing on for the past half hour and asked. “Were they always this sexually active?”  
  
Sin shrugged. “Hell if I know! But I know they had sex or else I wouldn’t be here.”  
  
She looked to the side in thought. “Perhaps they are going to procreate again? Another sibling in your future?”  
  
He frowned larger. “Wow.  No, just no. ‘scuse me, Ram, but I need to get out of the house.” He stood up and made for the door which left a confused, slightly annoyed, but still hungry, Ramlethal to discern what exactly the condiments on her food were supposed to be.    
  
She wondered what Sin’s problem was.  However, given the circumstances of her creation, she was in no position to judge and figured it was best to just leave it be.  Besides, there was food to eat!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello and welcome to Dawnbreak, the first word in the morning of Intercontinental Public Radio. I’m Tzu Ling. Today, we have a very special guest to provide some much needed clarity on the news coming out of Illyria today.  Gear scholar and representative of the Gear Enclaves; Dr. Paradigm.”  
  
“Thank you for having me .”  
  
“Now, while the people of the capital city are familiar with and, in some cases, have already celebrated her appearance, please tell our listeners what exactly is the hubbub about Lady Kiske.”  
  
“It’s complicated, but I will try and keep it simple; Lady Kiske is what some of our kind believed to be completely impossible. More than just a hybrid between human and Gear, but something completely different. In regards to her origins, I’m afraid I am just as in the dark as everyone else.  And that is all I can say for certain at this time.”  
  
“So, how exactly did she come into Lord Kiske’s care and eventually become his spouse?”  
  
“Hmph. They’ve recited the story to me, but, frankly, I find it rather tedious and lacking of the kind of detail that piques my interest. However, what I can say is that she had a human family growing up, she had human friends that helped protect her, and, eventually, she threw her lot in with Lord Kiske.”  
  
“For our listeners outside the capital, today is day six of Lady’s Kiske’s confirmation hearings for her to substitute for Lord Kiske, as he’s been laid low from a sickness for the time being. Do we have an estimate when he’ll be back?”  
  
“Not long, two, maybe three, months at most.”  
  
“What could she do during her time as Interim King?”  
  
“Quite a bit.  Already she has Lord Kiske and Whitefang’s support. Not to mention people at the capital have an already favorable impression of her because of her heroics during the last Gear attack from Ariels, and I’ve been informed the various committees have been impressed with her capacity for politics, despite having little experience with it.  With the right people at her side, she could accomplish quite a bit, even after her tenure is complete.”  
  
“A few conservative politicians have been the only voices of opposition to her appointment, stating that the wounds from the Crusades are still too fresh to even consider such an idea. Do they have any merit?”  
  
“I don’t think so. The Crusades have been over for a long time and Justice has long since passed. However, it’s quite the human thing to despise and fear which they don’t understand. Furthermore, Lady Kiske is not a Gear. Nor is she human. She is something completely different. And perhaps that may be her biggest advantage.”  
  
“A few of those voices, however, are in positions that can easily block her appointment. Think she could convince them?”  
  
“Hmm.  That would be up to her.”  
  
*  
  
The Office of Oversight. This was where the Division of Checks and Balances sat apart from the major wings of government.  
  
It was so pristine.  Too pristine.  
  
It left Dizzy a bit on edge as she walked silently with her notepad in her arm to the office at the end of the hallway.  
  
The fact her shoes still made loud enough noises to reveal her presence made a knot in her stomach pull a bit. However, she had gotten this far. And, if Lord Whitefang was correct, this was her last obstacle before she could be confirmed Interim King.  
  
Yet, when she mentioned the head of the Oversight Committee, she felt uneasy at Lord Whitefang’s response.  
  
She had never seen such fear in the eyes of a man.  
  
“Gather your courage, Lady Kiske,” he had warned her as his face went pale, “you face the Devil, herself.”  
  
She swallowed what little saliva she had in her mouth and trekked forward.  
  
The air was heavy and stifling.  
  
When she reached the door, her breath came faster.  
  
Why was she scared?  She had no reason to be.  
  
She reached up and knocked upon the door with a shaky hand.  She hoped it was loud enough that whoever was inside could hear, but at the same time, she would not have been disappointed if the Head of the Oversight Committee was out.  
  
“Come in,” said a speaker from the top of the door. It was distorted and crackly. Perhaps on purpose. Nevertheless, she opened the door and let herself in.  
  
It was bright.  Exceedingly so. She had to cover her face with her free hand a moment before she could get used to the light.  When her sight returned, she could see a large and circular office, with windows that let in more sunlight than was needed, with a single desk in the middle.    
  
The desk in the middle was unassuming as she approached. The individual at the desk was another woman, but Dizzy could not help but sense an air of familiarity about her. She was solidly built, with a mop of darker blond hair with streaks of gray at the tips and the beginning of smile lines on her cheeks, while her attire, plain and roomy looking robes, was not all that different from the uniforms that the other members of the Oversight Division wore.  
  
The woman at the desk looked over a report in her hand as Dizzy approached cautiously.  
  
When she was within arm’s length of the desk, the woman looked to her and nodded. She inclined her head to a chair in front of Dizzy, “have a seat.”  
  
“Thank you,” Dizzy answered with a voice more dried and hoarse than she expected.  The chair was comfortable enough, however, that was not what worried her.  
  
“Lady Kiske, I appreciate you following the protocol that the Alliance of Illyria has established. I know it must not be easy for one such as yourself to leap headlong into a potentially uneasy situation,” the woman said.  
  
As inclined as Dizzy was to open up, she couldn’t help but advance carefully. “If you are aware of my previous affiliations, then you know that I am used to working in less than stable conditions.”  
  
“I’m aware.  Your files are pretty comprehensive from what we’ve gathered,” she answered diplomatically. “And so, that is why you are here today. Can I get you anything?”  
  
“I'm fine, thank you,” Dizzy answered as her heart began to slow down.  
  
“Very well,” she picked up another paper to her left, “I would also assume that your time with Lord Kiske has given you a decent idea as to how things work?”  
  
Dizzy nodded, all the things she and Ky had spoke of the past severel days returned with an uncanny clarity.  “Yes.”  
  
The woman smiled. “Then you, like everyone else who has come here before always begins with the same question; ‘where are the queens?’ Am I right?”  
  
Dizzy blinked upon recollection of that point. She had asked Ky, Lord Whitefang, and even King Lee.  However, none of them had provided a satisfactory answer.  
  
“Yes, you are right,” Dizzy conceded.  
  
The woman put the report down and clasped her hands together casually. “It is because the Queens is what the Alliance of Illyria is based upon. The Kings, Jacks, and Aces are for show, mostly. They do help in keeping the infrastructure going, however, the Queens are what keep Illyria free and safe.”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”  
  
“Understandable. As even with technology advancing as it is, plain and simple truths often get lost in the signal to noise ratio of a progressing society,” the woman’s gaze looked to the desk as if in heavy thought.  
  
“Do you know how the Crusades started, Lady Kiske?” The woman asked with her eyes back to her.  
  
“Only from hearsay, but the common consensus is that it was the results of humanity’s sins.  However, I’m afraid the exact details are few and far in between.”  
  
Satisfied, the woman continued, “while technically correct, a few salient details were lost in the crumbling of the old world.  Thankfully, the Queens of Old saw the proverbial writing on the wall and kept records of everything, and I do mean everything, that preceded the war.”  
  
Dizzy leaned in a bit as she felt entranced by the woman’s story.  
  
“There is an old saying that something lives so long as someone is left to remember. As such, the Queens of Old learned to trust memory over history, because those in power knew that history was more malleable than memory and makes the story easier to control.”  
  
“So,” Dizzy probed, “what happened?”  
  
The woman frowned. “Man’s greed is what happened. Men in power thought that the world, the people, and everything in it was a mere number to exploit. And so, the Gears were created. With no one to bind them, they created Justice and when Justice turned on them, they knew the people would turn on them if they knew the truth.  And so, they made sure nothing was remembered. Even the Post-War Administration Bureau was part of this suppression.  However, they all failed.”  
  
Dizzy came back to the moment as she asked, ‘then, if I may, what does this have to do with me?”  
  
 “The reason the Queens have permitted you to come this far, and that your appointment will result in your confirmation, Lady Kiske, is because we have seen your character.  Long before you appeared to the people of Illyria as a hero, we saw you leave the home of your parents of your own volition to protect them.  We know you joined the Jellyfish Pirates to help others when you could. And that is why, once Lord Kiske recovers and takes his place back as First King, we would like to offer you a chance to continue to serve the people of Illyria. As a Queen.”  
  
Dizzy was taken back at the offer.  Not only that, they knew about her. Perhaps they even knew her own parentage and still went ahead with this.    
  
“While I am grateful for the opportunity, I have to say; it seems just a bit too good to be true,” she straightened her back and collected herself to prepare for the fallout.  
  
The woman nodded. “To most, it would be. To others, it would be a litmus test to see if they had the character and understanding to be a ruler. We were given a rather sterling recommendation from a source that prefers to remain anonymous. And after your display during the attack on the capital, I believe the Division of Checks and Balances would be willing to give you the chance.  This is a great responsibility, Lady Kiske. That is why it can only be accomplished when you have the community and the people at your side.”  
  
Dizzy remembered the discussion she and Ky had when they reminisced of their first meeting. If there was a chance that she would be the kind that would ignore the words of a hundred, then she would certainly fail. Yet, if what her interviewer said was true, then she needed to reevaluate some preconceptions about leadership.  
  
“Very well, madam… um, I’m afraid I never caught your name,” Dizzy asked.  
  
The woman smiled, more pleasantly this time, “Eve Whitefang.”  
  
Dizzy physically stopped for a moment. Wait.  This was ‘the Devil’ Lord Whitefang had warned her about? She could see the resemblance, however, so, them being related wasn’t too far fetched. She looked like she could be just as imposing, if not taller, than Lord Leo himself.  
  
Could Lord Whitefang had been exaggerating?  
  
“I meant to ask,” Eve asked as she rolled back from her desk and then around it in her wheelchair to reach for Dizzy’s hand, “how is Little Leo fairing?”  
  
Dizzy blinked, took Eve’s hand, and rose to her feet to shake it. “Um,” she hesitated slightly before her thoughts went back on an even keel, “well.  He has been most helpful during my interviews.”  
  
“Oh, good,” Eve sighed in relief, “I worry at times that his job will give him a heart attack or worse.”  
  
Eve then interlocked her fingers, “so, does he still call me ‘the Devil’?  
  
Dizzy looked away a moment, embarrassed. “I’m afraid so.”  
  
“Oh, no, Lady Kiske.  No need to apologize.” Eve waved it off as if she heard it many times before.  
  
“I’m curious; why does he call you that?”  
  
“Well, you know how Leo’s pride sometimes is a bit too obvious,” she offered.  
  
She had witnessed a duel with Lord Leo and his retinue proclaiming that only fools and the brave stand before him. Eve wasn’t wrong.  
  
“So,you see, Lady Kiske,” her face remained placid as she continued, “he has yet to beat me in a duel. Poor man never would let himself live it down.”  
  
“Oh.”  Dizzy wasn’t sure what to think.  However, that same oppressive feeling returned in the back of her mind. Then it made sense. She could feel the source of magic that controlled gravity from Eve. That was what the oppressive feeling in the hallway was.  
  
Dizzy then understood Lord Whitefang’s apprehension.  
  
“The world is not your burden to bear alone, Lady Kiske,” Eve answered as if to either change the subject or answer the question she was going to ask. “All you need do is ask and the Queens will assist you to ensure the Alliance’s survival.”  
  
It was a conundrum. Eve Whitefang clearly was not hostile to her. However, she couldn’t help but feel a certain menace beneath the surface. And she would be working with Eve Whitefang.  
  
“Any other questions, Lady Kiske?”  
  
“No,” Dizzy answered a bit more quickly than she intended, “Thank you for your time, Lady Whitefang.  I will await the final decision, no matter what it is.”  
  
While she had, more or less, secured the nomination, Dizzy couldn’t help but wonder if this meeting would have a impact or not.  
  
She shook Eve’s hand once more and took her leave.  
  
*  
  
“‘I will cut you down’?!” Sin exclaimed as he looked up from the book Dizzy instructed him to read, “those were the first words you said to mom?!”  
  
“In retrospect, it wasn’t the wisest thing, considering she was only defending herself the whole time.” Ky was embarrassed at the admission as he and Sin sat together in Ky’s study on the second floor of their house.  
  
“Ya know, every new thing I learn about you and mom only seems to baffle me just how you two got along in the first place,” Sin admitted bluntly.  
  
Ky gave his son a good humored smile. “Stranger things have happened.”  
  
Sin’s eyes leveled, however, he couldn’t really press the issue.  Nor did he want to. He finally got some time with his dad and though it was hard to notice on the surface, he was appreciative of the chance to truly get to know his father.  Not to mention Ky’s understanding of mathematics was a godsend to him, as that was his worst subject.  
  
“Ky! Emmanuel! I’m home!” Dizzy called from the first floor.  
  
Both father and son smiled at her return. Sin closed his book and put it aside and helped his father to his feet.  
  
“Thank you,” Ky murmured through the soreness to walk alongside Sin down the hallway.  
  
Dizzy had already ascended the stairs and beamed at the sight of her spouse and child. She embraced both happily and gave a kiss on both their cheeks.  
  
“How was your day?” She asked as she took one of each their hands with her own.  
  
“Dad and I got a lot done.” Sin puffed his chest out. “He helped me figure out those problems that I couldn’t get.”  
  
Dizzy looked relieved. “I am glad to hear that.”  
  
“We were about to ask you the same.  How did your hearing go?”  
  
She was about to answer when she realized that some of the things she saw needed a bit more of a private setting.  
  
“May we discuss it over dinner? I would prefer to speak about it in a more relaxed setting.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
*  
  
“So, you met the Lady Whitefang, hm?” Ky gave an uncharacteristic smirk as he took another bite.  
  
“Honestly, I have no idea what to think.” Dizzy sighed after holding the tension in for as long as she did. “She seems more than capable of leading the whole nation if she was so inclined and yet, she is also a talented magic user that is wheelchair bound.  She also knows much about my early life as well.”  
  
“Unsurprising,” Ky answered, “the Division of Checks and Balances always had its ear to the ground long before the Crusades ended.  When I was interviewed, I was also quite surprised at how much they knew about me.”  
  
Sin was notably quiet as he grazed at his vegetables. “You think they know about me?” He asked quietly.  
  
“If they do, they said nothing about it,” Dizzy’s countenance grew equally as worried.  
  
“I doubt they would hold any hostile intent towards you, Emmanuel. While they certainly aren’t the most charitable of people, they aren’t the Conclave nor the PWAB,” Ky put his hand on Sin’s shoulder.  
  
Sin looked to his father and then his mother who smiled to somehow assure him. “I hope you’re right.”  
  
“It was fortunate you dispatched that member of the Conclave the way you did, Ky,” Dizzy’s smile slowly vanished as thoughts of violence became evident on her face, “because were I there, I would have made him regret him attempting to hurt either you or Emmanuel.”  
  
“There probably wouldn't have been much left of the castle if you did, mom,” Sin chuckled.  
  
Dizzy’s anger dissipated. “Oh, come now, I have not had an episode in years. I would certainly have incinerated the man to ash, but I would have definitely not demolish the castle.”  
  
Ky laughed to himself as they continued their meal. It was nice and comfortable. Yet, he knew Dizzy would have more pertinent questions regarding Whitefang and the Queens.  He casually reached to his side and took Dizzy’s free hand in his own to give it an encouraging squeeze.  
  
While initially surprised, she returned his smiled and reciprocated the gesture.  
  
Beneath the table, Dizzy’s tail reached underneath the chair and slowly slithered its way around Ky’s ankle. He felt it extend its way up his calf and up to his thigh, with gentle caresses.    
  
Ky had learned quickly that this was Dizzy’s subtle way of informing Ky ‘Darling, I love you. I’m also in heat. Please let’s conclude whatever business we have here so we can have sex in private or so help me, I will toss you on the table and take you right then and there!’.  
  
Sin, more perceptive than either of them gave credit for, frowned. “Oh for- ugh.  Get a room you two!”  
  
it caught both Ky and Dizzy off guard as Sin finished off his plate, stood up with it in his hands, and walked to the kitchen. “At least, let me have a few minutes head start so I can head out and give you two some alone time.”  
  
“How did he know?” Dizzy wondered aloud as she pushed her chair back, stood momentarily, and then sat on Ky’s lap.  
  
“Well, we haven’t exactly been subtle about it,” Ky admitted as he wrapped his arms around Dizzy’s waist.  
  
“Hmm, a fair point.” Dizzy leaned in and kissed Ky’s forehead, then his nose, and then his lips.  
  
Her hands slowly edged their way into his robe as her hands caressed the warm skin underneath.  
  
“Does mistress approve?” Ky asked as his own hands stroked the fabric on Dizzy’s thighs.  
  
Dizzy adjusted herself so she sat on his lap with her legs on either side of his torso. She leaned in and kissed him again, with a long and audible inhale as if to intake the aroma of her spouse.  
  
“Always, my pet,” she whispered as her eyes and Gear insignia began to glow, “it is pleasing to know that even Kings bow in deference to me.”  
  
“One is always happy to serve, mistress,” Ky whispered as his hands roamed up Dizzy’s back, to the junction of her tail and wings that were left exposed.  
  
Dizzy gasped at his touch, pleased that she felt the slightest trace of lightning tickled her skin. She could feel his latent magic, dormant due to his illness, stir as her tail swished to and fro excitedly.  
  
“I have to ask, pet,” Dizzy asked she fought for breath, “was there anything about Lady Whitefang’s position that gave you pause?”  
  
“Everything, mistress,” Ky confessed as she allowed him to reach under her skirt and pull her lower undergarments off, “her position in the Alliance is quiet understated and probably it’s better that way.”  
  
“How so?” She asked as she undid the clasps of her house dress to let it fall to the side.  
  
“Illyria was created as an alliance during the closing days of the Crusades,” he answered as he put her panties on the ground, “it was a long term project that had evidently been under wraps and kept quiet for almost as long as the war itself.”  
  
“So, you learned about how the Crusades started.” Dizzy stood up again and took her seat on the table itself as her dress pushed Ky’s plate away.  
  
“Sadly, yes,” he fought against the soreness in his limbs to kneel in front of her and assist her in the removal of her skirt.  
  
“Why so sad, pet?” Dizzy asked as she briefly allowed him to see her entrance before she crossed one leg over the other and offered a bare foot for him to lavish his attention on.  
  
Ky knelt down and gingerly took her foot in his hands. As he kissed his way up her foot, he answered “because to think that it was so easily preventable. And being in a position of authority, I can’t help but wonder if the same fate will befall us.”  
  
Dizzy considered his words a moment before she took her foot away, reached down, and tilted his head up towards her.  
  
“Pet.  Ky.  My love,” she whispered tenderly before she kissed him, “you are no more responsible for the Crusades happening than I. In addition, we know how it happened. We can make sure that nothing like that happens while we breathe.”  
  
For a brief second, Ky was given to doubt. Thankfully, it passed.  Aware that she would also take up the mantel that he did for the sake of others, put him at ease. He smiled back and nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
She then leaned back, smirked, and offered her foot again. “Now, pet,” her mistress persona at the forefront, “show your reverence.”  
  
“Gladly,” he replied with more tender kisses that slowly trailed their way up her leg.  
  
Dizzy let her head tilt back and when she was sure he couldn’t see her face, scrunched her face together to try not to laugh.  
  
She had completely forgotten how ticklish her legs were. Her face began to get red as Ky’s lips traversed up to her thigh. The slower he went, the harder it became for her to hold back the snort in the back of her throat.  
  
Relief finally came when he gently parted Dizzy’s legs to inhale the intoxicating aroma of Dizzy’s entrance. It was warm, moist, and ready for his affection.  
  
She sighed in relief for a moment before she gasped as sparks of lightning traversed up from her sensitive areas, up to her spine, and to her limbs. It made the glow in her eyes and insignia all the brighter.  
  
“Oh, pet,” she cooed as she stroked the top of his head, “are you want for your mistress’ attention?”  
  
Aware of what she referred to, he looked up and nodded before he returned to his display of devotion. She brought the tip of her tail up to remove the bow, then held the tip to her mouth and gently slavered her saliva on the tip to give it some lubrication. Smooth as it was, she had no intention to harm her spouse.  She let go as it waved hither and yon wildly a moment, as if to gather momentum, then it whipped itself around to the back of Ky’s robe. Longer and longer it extended until it slithered its way up and past Ky’s genitals and stroked the entrance of his anus.  
  
Ky paused a moment, not accustomed to attention at that part of his body, and inhaled as if to relax and prepare himself.  
  
“Are you ready, pet?” Dizzy asked, aware that though they had prepared for this, she wanted to take no chances.  
  
Ky took a deep breath or two before he looked up, his face red, but determined, “yes.”  
  
The slicked tip of her tail turned bulbous and ever so gently pushed its way in. Ky stopped a moment to gasp loudly and moan as Dizzy watched with fascination and desire. Bit by bit, her tail pushed its way in, only to pull out a measure, before she pushed back in.  
  
“Feels wonderful, doesn’t it, pet?” Dizzy hummed as she relished the sound of Ky’s moans before she guided his face back to her crotch.  
  
Ky tried to continue to lick and stroke the quivering folds of Dizzy’s sensitive spot, but the wonderful sensations of her tail pushing its way further in threw everything he thought he knew about pleasure out of the proverbial window.  
  
“Sing for me, pet,” Dizzy commanded as her tail slowly picked up speed to encourage him further, “let me hear your voice!”  
  
“It,” Ky tried to speak, but the intensity of her tail’s thrusts made most coherent thought impossible, “it’s wonderful, mistress!”  
  
The sight of her spouse, knelt before her, in complete adoration of both her and her power over him almost drove her mad with glee as her eyes grew brighter. It was completely sublime, but it still wasn’t enough as she pulled his head back to its previous place to please her.  
  
“Yes, pet!” Dizzy shoved her hips into Ky’s face as her tail pushed harder and faster, “show your devotion! Prove your adoration! All of it, mine!”  
  
Ky struggled to keep his thoughts in tune with his actions, he fought the edge that needed, no, demanded to be satisfied.  However, even with his audible moans, he did his best to pleasure her first and show that it was her enjoyment that he desired above all.  
  
“My love!” Dizzy squealed, quivered, and then clamped her legs around Ky’s head as her tail pushed a few more times for good measure as her mound let loose its release upon his face.    
  
He then clenched his teeth and moaned in relief as at last allowed himself to come with her. He let go of her and fell to his knees as his breathing was a windfall in his ears.  
  
Both of them, sweaty and exhausted, did not care about the scene that anyone would have walked in on. Dizzy, splayed on the table, and Ky, gripped the edge of said table to remain upright.  
  
Dizzy looked up to the light fixture, half delirious as her chest rose and fell to get her breath back, she moaned in contentment as the light in her eyes and forehead faded and she slowly pulled herself up. When she felt something slide off of her back and heard the clang of the porcelain plate on the table she mumbled to herself, “oh no.”  
  
She then looked down to her husband, who looked worried at the floor. She slid herself off the table and upon wobbly feet and noticed the very visible pool of his ejaculate on the carpet.  
  
“We…” she considered and felt uneasy at the prospect of having guests after this tryst of theirs, “we will need to clean this up, won’t we?”  
  
“I’m afraid so,” he forced himself to his feet and to her side.  
  
While she felt no headache at the prospect of cleaning the mess up, she rubbed her face in frustration because it certainly made their mutual climax wear off too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Whitefang does have an unnamed older sister that he refers to as 'the Devil'. Had fun with this.
> 
> Also, I headcannon that Sin's real name is Emmanuel. Sin is his pseudonym to protect him. Cause really, what kind of parent names their kid 'Sin'?!


	4. Chapter 4

“Intercontinental Public Radio presents; North, East, West, and South.  I’m Esther Abdullah. Today the Alliance of Illyria holds its final meeting today to either confirm or deny Lady December Kiske, the until recently secret wife of Lord Ky Kiske, as Interim King while the latter continues his recovery.  
  
“While many in the capital city laud her for her bravery during the Ariels Incident not too long ago, many outside of the capital, not completely aware of the nuance of the situation, are decrying what many are calling a clear case of nepotism.  
  
“Furthermore, when it came to light that her heritage as a Gear, something that has confirmed by the noted Dr. Paradigm as completely possible, some in the further reaches of the Alliance were upset at the prospect of handing over the title of First King, even in a temporary capacity, to one such as her.  
  
“There were even protests carried out by residents of the British Stalwart colony in the Illyrian embassy. Thankfully, all protests were handled peacefully. The protestors are older members of the now-defunct Holy Order who claim that allowing Lady Kiske to serve would be a mockery of the blood shed of the past century and the Crusades.  
  
“More as it develops.”  
  
*  
  
Eve Whitefang sat at the edge of her office to watch the morning break, like she always did. She blinked as the sun peeked through the cracks in the clouds. Her fingers interlocked as she concentrated on the rock pattern on the lawn.  
  
Her eyes narrowed a moment as whispers of black sparked to life around them and slowly levitated off the ground. She let go of her hands and clenched her fists. The rocks spun about quickly into a sphere of stone that eventually slowed down to settle into a sculpture of rocks that held fast.  
  
Her creative endeavor complete, she sighed and leaned back into her wheelchair.  
  
“What’s wrong, dear?” A woman’s voice came from behind.  
  
She inclined her head to see Estia, a black woman with a long braid down her back and a suit not that different from Eve’s own, approach.  
  
“Oh, fretting over something that’s beyond my control.” She turned back to the front and took Estia’s hand when she stood beside the wheelchair.  
  
“Lady Kiske?” Estia asked as she knelt down to meet Eve face to face.  
  
“Yes.” There was no humor left in Eve’s face.  
  
“Did the interview last week bother you that much?”  
  
Eve hummed and looked to the side. “A little. I know she is not Justice.  Nor is she Testament. However, she’s still a Gear. And while I have no problem welcoming her among the Queens in light of her actions, I still have questions.”  
  
Estia smiled, leaned in and kissed Eve on the forehead. “I’m sure you’ll find your answers in time.”  
  
She forced a smile through her apprehensions and nodded. “I mean, if Asuka was willing to vouch for her, then she is more than worthy for the title.”  
  
Estia stood and took Eve’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze. “If you’d like, we could invite her and Lord Kiske over for dinner sometime.”  
  
Eve cocked an eyebrow at the idea. However, it had its merits. In fact, she remembered doing the same thing with Lord Kiske before he was nominated to be First King.  It was certainly awkward, as Ky was initially reticent at the idea of him going into politics.  
  
“That's not the worst thing we could do.”  
  
*  
  
In Ky’s study, he sat across from his son as he switched from between his book and the notes he had jotted down as he read.  
  
Ky, still in a bathrobe, and a book of his own in his hands, looked up to Sin.  
  
“Is there anything that’s not entirely clear?”    
  
Sin blinked, his focus broken for the moment as he found his place again and the notes he looked at.  
  
“Well, I think I know what it’s trying to say, but it’s kinda vague about it.”  
  
“What confuses you?”  
  
“I mean, he talks about how campaigns use up resources, but doesn’t say anything about the people themselves.  How they feel about it and how they’re supposed to live with everything going on as is.”  
  
Ky leaned back and closed his book. “Well, you have to understand this was written quite a long time ago. It was a different time, it had a different set of rules, and I believe the author referred to something in a bit more esoteric sense, almost as if he wanted to compare both the nation and the people as one.”  
  
Sin blinked a moment before he looked back at the book and then back at his notes once more. His eyes widened when comprehension set in.  “Oh!  So, he’s saying that the time and resources used for war could be used for building up the country!”  
  
Ky smiled. “Correct.  The Art of War is aptly named because if you know how to avoid and stave off the effects of war, then you have mastered the art.”  
  
Sin paused. “Though, I don’t think Sun Tzu had Justice in mind when he wrote this. She didn’t seem like the kind that even cared.”  
  
Ky’s countenance became somber. “I… wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Memories, once buried, returned to the surface. Golden eyes, alight with wrath, accused him of ignorance and naivety and spoke truth that shook the foundations of his faith in the Holy Order.  
  
“Did, did you actually face her?”  
  
“I did.  On multiple occasions. However, we met one last time and, she told me of what she remembered the days before the Crusades were.  How everything she was, reduced to a tool for those in power to wield with impunity.  Humanity had taken everything she was and reduced her to nothing. Then, she threw off her shackles and became everything we had failed to learn.”  
  
“Wait,” Sin leaned forward, incredulous, “did you really believe her?”  
  
Ky shrugged. “What reason would she have to lie? Furthermore, in my investigations, I’ve been able to confirm what she said was true.  It is… disorienting at times.”  
  
Sin frowned and put the book aside. “So what if she was? We can do better because we know.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The old man may not have been the best teacher, but he at least knew when to let go of things that didn’t matter anymore.  I mean, that was mostly because he couldn’t get the booze he wanted when he was up for a drink, but still. He had his moments.”  
  
Ky looked to his son as he digested Sin’s words. He was right.  Perhaps he had to reassess how Sol had raised his son during the past few years. The ‘sugar water’ notwithstanding.  
  
“You’re right, Emmanuel,” he nodded in agreement. “Perhaps I think too much about the details when there is the big picture to consider.”  
  
Sin smiled and held his hands behind his head. “See? I can use my head to say the right things.”  
  
Ky’s eyes leveled. “No, Emmanuel. You have to finish the homework your mother gave you.”  
  
Sin reeled as though he had been knocked off balance. “Really? I mean, can’t we take a break or something?  We’ve been at this for hours!”  
  
Ky blinked and looked to the clock. “Oh, we have been here a while, haven’t we?”  
  
“On top of that, aren’t they supposed to be announcing mom’s confirmation or something on the radio?”  
  
“Yes, the Four Suits of the Senate are reaching a vote today,” he pushed himself to his feet with visible difficulty, “it should be taking place right now. So, yes, let’s go listen.”  
  
Pleased with himself, Sin also stood and guided his father to the spacious family room where he sat his father on the couch and turned on the radio set.  
  
Sin took a seat by his father as the sounds of the proceedings broke through the initial static.  
  
“-ny of the younger members of the Senate seem to be voting more in support of the Lady Kiske. And what elder members that have voted against seem to be less inclined to deal with the fact that she is a Gear and more with the fact they, according to our fact checkers, seem to have personal reservations about her being connected to Lord Kiske.”  
  
Sin turned to his father. “Wait, what? You have enemies in the Senate?”  
  
Ky rolled his eyes. “One of the first things I learned during my first year was that you cannot, and should not, try to please everyone. If you do, you end up pleasing no one. And so, I have often come to, at times, heated disagreements with some members of the Suit of Clubs.”  
  
“Aren’t you a king, though?”  
  
“Yes, but I can only do so much. While Leo and I are on good terms with each other, we don’t always see eye to eye on particulars. And with Daryl, even less so. However, there is a give and take that allows the Kings to get decisions done when they need to, so, we all end up working like we are all on a circular balance platform where we do our best to ensure that all parties are satisfied.”  
  
“Wait, isn’t that still like trying to please everyone?”  
  
“It can be, however, when all three of us work in tandem with each other, then we are able to get things done. And, to quote something I heard a while ago; politics is getting a piece of what you need, not what you want, and then moving on.  You can go back to it later.”  
  
“Wow, makes me glad I’m not a politician,” Sin scrunched his face and leaned into the sofa.  
  
Ky sighed wistfully. “I admit I sometimes miss being a humble Chief of International Police in Paris. However, it’s a matter of swallowing my pride and being aware that I can use what I know and what I can do to help as many as I can.”  
  
Sin was silent a moment. He then turned his father with evident concern. “So, when you recover, will you and I still be able to spend time together?”  
  
The underlying implication of Sin’s question was not lost on Ky. He knew that he missed out on the first few precious years of Sin’s life because of political obligations and precaution. He had told himself it was to protect Sin, however, recent events had left him dubious of that reasoning.  
  
Ky thought long and hard. He just barely got a second chance to be a parent for Sin.  And he doubted very much he would get a third.  
  
“Yes, Emmanuel.  I will make the time,” Ky wanted to add the caveat that it may not be possible, however, he pushed that down and doubled his determination to make this right.  
  
Sin’s smile became bright as he reached over and hugged his father from the side. “Thanks.”  
  
Ky leaned into his son’s embrace as the radio continued.  
  
“-have been accounted for and according the tally; Lady December Kiske has been confirmed with seventy percent of the Senate voting in favor, with approval from each vote’s sub-committees.”  
  
Ky smiled. “It appears your mother is a King now.  For the time being.”  
  
“Heh.  Not every day I can tell people that my parents are kings.”  
  
Ky briefly considered what sort of ordeal his son would have to endure since both of his parents were now public figures. However, that would have to cross that bridge when they got to it. For now, he wanted to revel in his son’s joy for once.  
  
*  
  
Dizzy, in a waiting chamber outside the conference room where liaisons often met, raced her gaze over the book of Illyrian law as she took in every detail and nuance with complete focus. She could picture the structure of the Alliance in her mind’s eye with uncanny clarity and see where the Queens had done what they could to ensure that no one part could overcome the other.  
  
Her posture jarred slightly when she looked up to see the door open and a brown skinned woman with glasses, strong eyebrows, jet black hair, and a professional suit enter with a smile and a clipboard in her right hand.  
  
“Lady Kiske?” She asked.  
  
Dizzy nodded. “I am.”  
  
The woman took a breath as if to gather her courage and tried to keep her excitement in check. “I’m Nessa. I’ve been assigned to be your assistant, since you’ve been confirmed as Interim King.”  
  
Dizzy blinked. “Wait, I have?”  
  
Ness nodded eagerly. “Yep.  70 percent voted in favor, noting that it was your heroics during the Ariels incident and your interviews with the Committee of Clubs that convinced them.”  
  
She was shocked. A Gear as a Queen of Illyria? When it was only a few decades after the end of the Crusades? However, her smile matched Nessa’s as she stood up took her hand.  
  
“Thank you very much, Nessa.”  
  
Nessa looked like she was about to faint but stood tall. “You’re welcome, ma’am.”  
  
“Now that it’s been decided, what happens next?”  
  
Nessa shook herself to get back into her professional mindset and walked to Dizzy’s side to show her the sheet on the clipboard.  
  
“Well, first things first we need to get you to the Grand Foyer to swear you in. Normally, it would be a low key affair, but considering what you’ve done, ma’am, I would be surprised if the networks were to show up for once.”  
  
Dizzy followed Ness out of the conference room. “For once?”  
  
Ness sighed and rolled her eyes. “Swearing in public servants is not usually the most exciting of subjects to see and hear on the news, however, there’s a significant difference since it’s you, Lady Kiske.  I mean, even Lord Kiske’s confirmation was not all that attended. Most people were pretty busy with Ramadan, among other things.”  
  
Dizzy hummed at the news. She wasn’t entirely sure what to think, given Ky had not often desired the spotlight. Upon reflection, she realized she may not have such an option.  However, she had decided to serve the people of Illyria that had, if public opinion was to be believed, accept her and cheered her on as one who fought for them.  
  
“What happens after the swearing in?”  
  
Nessa flipped open the next page on her clipboard. “Well, you would start work tomorrow and then we would get you settled into an office and then meetings with the Second and Third Kings. And then after… oh, would you like to see for yourself?”  
  
She noticed Dizzy’s slight apprehension and offered the clipboard to her. “Thank you.” She skimmed over the schedule for the next day and it seemed consistent with the books she read about the infrastructure.  
  
“Will there be anything over than meeting with the Kings and the liaisons of the Committees, the Sub-Committees, and so on?” She handed the clipboard back.  
  
“No, ma’am.  We can get you settled in between.”  
  
Dizzy mentally sighed in relief. She could handle all these things one day at a time. She would learn how to operate, but she would need to actually do it first. If the people were to count on her like her spouse, she would need to work harder than ever before. Yet, she felt no worry.  
  
“Ma’am, if it’s ok for me to say, I’m really glad you’re here,” Nessa couldn’t look Dizzy in the eyes and was slightly embarrassed. “Because when you appeared and saved us, it gave us the hope that almost died when Ariels went off the deep end.”  
  
Dizzy paused. “Why was it about Ariels that was so drastic?”  
  
“Well, she pretty much kept everyone together and gave us hope when she first came into prominence in A Country. Then, imagine our surprise when she was installed as the head of the church in Illyria. It…” Nessa clearly had difficulty as she went on.  
  
“Her betrayal cut deep, didn’t it?” Dizzy offered solemnly.  
  
Nessa nodded as her gaze faltered.  
  
Dizzy was also silent as they entered an elevator to descend to the first floor.  It weighed heavy on Dizzy’s mind; she heard what Ariels had spoken about as if she was always mad and planned to wipe out humanity as if she were Justice reborn.  
  
One salient point cut through the doubt. She may have been born from Justice, however, she was not Justice.  
  
She reached over and took Nessa’s hand. “I hope you believe me when I say, I will do all I can to be worthy of your trust.”  
  
The light in Nessa’s eyes returned as she squeezed her hand back in acknowledgment.  “Thank you, Lady Kiske.”  
  
The elevator door opened and at the other end of the hallway, Dizzy’s future await.  
  
*  
  
“I am so glad that is over!” Dizzy flopped down on the bed, her suit jacket shed and her hair unbraided.  
  
Ky smiled lightly and took a seat beside her. “Good thing I warned you about all the pomp and circumstance beforehand, hm?”  
  
Dizzy looked up to her spouse. “You did.  And I still cannot understand how the rest of the members of the committees are able to endure something so… so…”  
  
“Boring?”  
  
“I was thinking unnecessary,” she sat up beside him, “really, all that needed to be done was to swear on a sacred icon that I would uphold the laws of Illyria and serve her people. That’s it! They didn’t need the additional speakers and musical performance.”  
  
Ky looked forward as he remembered his own initiation. “I supposed there can be a certain level of levity in ceremony, but yes, you aren’t wrong.”  
  
“So, first thing tomorrow, I’m to meet with both Leo and Daryl to discuss the state of the Alliance itself, inquiries about the workers’ unions, and the leaders of the defense forces,” she counted off her duties on her hand, “and then later on, I am meeting the leaders of the various religious communities after lunch, foreign policies and relations, and finally, meeting the head of the domestic trade alliance.”  
  
She paused when she realized how much work stood before her. She then turned to Ky, “this is normal, isn‘t it?”  
  
Ky laughed. “Yes, it is. You’ll learn how to delegate soon enough with your aides to get the footnotes. It’s a delicate balancing act, to be sure. However, I believe that you’ll do wonderfully.”  
  
Dizzy smiled, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for supporting me,” she then crawled up and onto his lap before she kissed him again.  
  
“Now then, pet,” she whispered quietly as her hands crawled over his shoulders inside his robe, “I trust you to be in good enough condition to please your mistress, no?”  
  
He kissed her back as he fought a shiver from the magic in her touch. “Always. Though, I would have thought you would have preferred to rest after your swearing in?”  
  
Dizzy tilted her head a moment. “True, however, I enjoy my time with you more, pet.”  
  
“Whatever you wish, mistress,” Ky whispered back as his hands trailed up her back to hold her close.  
  
After a few more kisses and gropes, Dizzy stopped and pulled back to Ky’s confusion  
  
“Dizzy, are you alright?”  
  
Her smile returned and she embraced him.  
  
“Ky, I wanted to ask; do you want to have more children?”  
  
The question had caught him off guard. However, it was something he had given the idle thought here and there.  
  
“I’ve thought about it from time to time, however,” he too slowed down and pulled back, “I think I would prefer to wait.  I’ve only started to understand what it is like to be a father for Emmanuel.  And I want to be the father he deserves.”  
  
Dizzy leaned her head against his. “I too. Though, with this new appointment, I realize I need to do more than just give him homework to do.  He needs us both.”  
  
“I agree,” he turned his head a moment to kiss her cheek. For a few warm and quiet minutes, they sat there, together in a much needed embrace. Ky then whispered in her ear, “so, you met with Aria, I take it?”  
  
Dizzy sighed. “Yes, I did.”  
  
*  
  
“Well,” Aria noted from beneath her sun hat and shades, “you’re more than capable of using magic as a contraceptive and seal your reproductive process until you’re ready to have more kids.”  She began to snort. “It’s not like you got any other options.”  
  
Dizzy frowned and looked away, a bit uncomfortable. “Yes, I discussed the results with Dr. Faust. My physiology renders the herbal remedies useless due to the magic in my blood.”  
  
Aria took off her shades and smirked. “I could always smuggle some latex condoms out of Zepp, if you want.  I’m sure Ky wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Dizzy rolled her eyes. “Please don’t.  I tried to request a vintage typewriter out of Zepp and it got denied in customs. And I don’t want to think what would happen if they got found after we’ve used them.”  
  
“That’s rough, dear,” Aria put her shades back on and lay back in her chair.  
  
“You’re not helping.”  
  
“Dear, you already have the answer you’re looking for,” Aria looked back to her, “I don’t see why you need my help for anything.  You're a grown woman. I didn’t raise you to be a good-for-nothing.”  
  
Dizzy frowned. “You didn’t raise me at all.”  
  
Aria froze. “Oh, right.”  
  
Dizzy shook her head and stood up. She smoothed out her dress and walked away until she head Aria stand up and hold her by the shoulders.  
  
“December,” Aria whispered in her hair, “I’m sorry I haven’t been much of a mother to you. While our circumstances are hardly common, I am not going to use that as an excuse for not being there when I could have been.”  
  
Dizzy stood still a moment and bowed her head in thought. “M…Mother,” she found the word unusual in her mouth, “if you and Father could come visit us sometime, I would appreciate it. Not just for Emmanuel’s sake.  Or Ky’s.  Or Elphelt and Ramlethal’s.”  
  
Aria leaned up and kissed Dizzy on the top of her head. “I think that can be arranged.”  
  
Dizzy turned and took her mother’s hands in her own. “Thank you,”  
  
Aria smiled. “The only problem being is if that big lug will actually admit that he likes spending time with you, Ky, Sin, and the girls.” She inclined her head to Sol, who watched the goings on with feigned interest.  
  
When he realized he was noticed, he shrugged his shoulders as he sat on his tripped out motorcycle. “That’s heavy, man.”  
  
*  
  
Dizzy, all of her clothes now shed, indicated the small insignia that shone with the magic in her blood just above her mound. “So, as we requested; my reproductive system is, for lack of a better term, sealed or dormant.  So, if we ever want to have more children, we can have it removed whenever we need to.”  
  
“Such is the miracles of modern medicine,” Ky wondered as he leaned back to let Dizzy crawl over him as he was just as nude as she was.  
  
“And I discovered something else that was interesting too, pet,” she then reached down between then and began to stroke his length.  
  
Ky’s breathing began to accelerate. “What’s that, mistress?”  
  
“It turns out that the reason why you always seem to have the stamina to please your mistress when most of the time you have difficulty moving, is because my magic gives you a… boost, as it were,” she smiled mischievously as she lowered her hips so that the flaps of her entrance hugged the underside of his member.  
  
“Mistress is kind, isn't she?” Ky groaned as he used a hand to crawl its way up Dizzy’s thighs, already heated from the attention she gave his appendage.  
  
“Very much so,” Dizzy reveled at the blush in Ky’s face as she started to gyrate her hips up and down Ky’s.  “Would you like more, pet?”  
  
“Mistress is too kind!” Ky struggled to speak. “Her love is more than enough!”  
  
Dizzy started to huff as both hers and Ky’s skin started to take on the glow from the sweat on their skin. “Undine, please!”  
  
The blue avatar emerged with a smile, floated over to the dresser, swiped a small jar from the top.  When she returned, she opened the jar, rubbed her hand in the slick substance before she lathered the latter half of Dizzy’s tail.    
  
“Pet, mistress is about to acquiesce to your pleasure.  Do you accept this?” She fought against the red in her own cheeks as she felt something moist fall from the tip of her spouse’s length.  
  
Ky arched his back, beyond words and eager to copulate, however, knew that it was her pleasure he was in servitude to. “Yes, mistress!”  
  
Dizzy briefly caught Undine smile and nod before she reformed back into a wing. “Now, pet,” she reached down to aim the tip of his member into her entrance, “show your devotion.”  
  
Bit by wonderful bit, her mound slowly took him in. With every gasp from him, she fought the urge to join him and used her hands to balance herself to move ever so slowly.  
  
“Feels nice, doesn’t it, pet,” she slowly let him insert himself to the hilt. She sighed happily with the fullness in her loins as she felt their respective magics merge and become one.  
  
“Sublime,” he groaned as she guided his hands up to her hips to touch her.  
  
Her eyes and Gear insignia shone with a greater brilliance as she felt every part of his body and essence give itself to her. She reached down and pulled him up to her to kiss him possessively.  
  
In response, he grabbed her by the bottom of her thighs and began to push upward into her. Their position wasn’t enough, so, he stood and placed her against the wall where he started to gyrate his own hips against her as she panted.  
  
Beneath them both, her tail slowly crawled its way up Ky’s backside and turned blunt.  The tip then wet the ring to Ky’s back entrance as he gasped as he remembered to relax.  
  
“My love,” Dizzy looked at him lovingly before she reached forward and kissed him again as the tip pushed its way into him.  “It’s marvelous! You feel so exquisite!”  
  
Ky had to breathe a second as Dizzy pushed her tail in deeper. Allowing her to do this was slightly unpleasant at first, however, he found himself enjoying the feeling of her entering him. Furthermore, she clearly enjoyed it and that was enough.  
  
They kissed again as her tail caught up with the rhythm their bodies started with Dizzy’s arms encircled around his shoulders.  
  
“Mistress,” Ky knew he could not keep it up for much longer, given he had lost track of time, but it didn’t matter. As they briefly separated from their kiss, he saw her eyes, the reddish bronze that some would have called less than human.  
  
“Dizzy,” he panted with his forehead against hers, “I love you.”  
  
Her eyes, still bright from her arousal, held a new distinct radiance as her fingers dug into his skin desperately as she felt their edge come. “I love you too, Ky.”  
  
Dizzy shivered, shoved her tail in a few more times as her legs clamped around him. She felt the warmth of her magic flow from her and into him, but slowly felt it not just her or his magic, but theirs.  
  
Immediately after, he came and clenched himself against her as he felt the dam break and let himself loose within her insides. The first time they had done this was awkward, but he would never forget it.  
  
Ky’s legs finally gave out on him as he collapsed to the ground with Dizzy on top of him.  
  
Dizzy squeaked briefly before she rolled off and started to laugh. “So… so much for pacing ourselves, hmm?”  
  
He joined in her giggling as he closed his eyes to concentrate to get his breath back. “Restraint?  What’s that?”  
  
“Here,” she crawled over to him, scooped him up into her arms and carried him, on wobbly feet, into the bathroom to clean off.  
  
“You spoil me,” he let her guide him into a chair by the large bathtub they often shared.    
  
“Well,” she said as she turned on the water which began to emit steam, “I am King for the time being. May as well act like one.”  
  
He smiled again at the thought; she was elected as a King.  And he would do everything in his power to ensure she succeeded.


	5. Chapter 5

“All set?” Elphelt asked with a smile with her guitar at her side, tuned and ready.   
  
Ramlethal nodded as the crowd in the roundabout flowed around the fountain where they sat at.   
  
Recent events had caused both of them to reevaluate what they could do, now that combat was no longer the most important thing.   
  
So, in a random thought, they picked up music.   
  
Elphelt plucked a few strings in a casual and almost relaxed refrain. With the undertone of something bubbling underneath the surface. The odd pedestrian here and there noticed and slowly began to form a small group to watch.   
  
Elphelt smiled as she started to play the primary melody, as Ramlethal burst into the song with a powerful and skilled bass rhythm. So entranced she was with the beat she closed her eyes and bounced her head from side to side as all eyes turned to her in surprise and awe.   
  
It certainly wasn’t the life she thought she would have, but Ramlethal had no complaints.    
  
*  
  
“Gentleman,” Dizzy took a seat in one of the ends of the triangle shaped desk where the Kings met. Dressed in her suit and hair braided once more, she was prepared with her clipboard and document pad.   
  
“Lady Kiske,” Leo nodded as he took his own seat. He, along with Ky, had been most helpful when they had given her advice and guidance to understand the nuances of her position. Granted, she still didn’t feel completely ready, she did however, feel prepared enough to navigate the next few months.   
  
“Madam Kiske,” Daryl said from his own corner. He was not as open or as welcoming as Leo was, however, Dizzy couldn’t sense any hostility from him. Well, even if he wasn’t belligerent, she was not going to simply sit back and take it.   
  
Besides, she had her own dark thoughts about him when she learned he had nearly killed Ky and Sin when they had fought Ariels.   
  
“First order of business,” Daryl brought up his report,”the Aces of Spades have noted that the cold seasons are coming a lot sooner than expected. The crops from the farmers that meet with the trading unions have less food supply than we’ve had in previous years.”  
  
Dizzy and Leo read over their individual reports that Daryl read from.   
  
“Has any of the Hearts been able to determine if this is a new weather trend?” Leo looked from his report to Daryl.   
  
“The Disaster Control Sub-Committee hasn’t noticed anything from their scryers or astrologists.  However, some of the researches have determined that it may be another Ripple.” He looked to them both, “you remember the first winter after the Crusades ended?”  
  
“I wish I didn’t,” Leo muttered as he put the report on the desk and folded his arms.   
  
“What happened?” Dizzy looked to them both for an answer she wasn’t sure she was supposed to know this or not.   
  
“An incredible amount of magic had to be utilized to seal Justice. Unfortunately, a lot of our research on unrefined magic was still going on at the time and as a result, there was little idea as to how far reaching the effects would be,” Daryl answered, “as a result, weather patterns became a lot more extreme for a few years. It’s only recently begun to slow down.”  
  
“Heat wave summers and sub-zero winters became the norm for a while,” Leo closed his eyes, “a lot of people lost their homes and livelihoods before Illyria and the other world governments could create a countermeasure.”  
  
“Another refugee crisis?” Dizzy probed.   
  
“Correct, Madam,” Daryl nodded, “before reconstruction could truly begin, we had to work just as hard to be able to survive the weather after the war ended.”  
  
“It was only through grass roots efforts that people were able to rebuild their lives and subsequently bring society back from the brink of collapse,” Leo picked up his report, “some say we shouldn’t have survived that first winter. But we did.”  
  
“And there may be signs of it returning?”  
  
“Maybe,” Daryl answered, “that is the reason the Sub-Committee for Disaster Control is part of the Suite of Hearts. We may have won the Crusades, however, we still feel the after effects of the war.”  
  
“Very well,” Dizzy looked to her own report when she realized that Nessa had already briefed her on this, “if that is the case, what are our options for preparation?”  
  
“Each of the Four Suites have their own role to play in preparation,” Leo answered, “Clubs relay instructions to the populace to ensure their safety, Diamonds prepare all that can be prepared for the reconstruction, Hearts get first stage relief ready for those hit hardest, and Spades are in charge of any needed reconstruction.”  
  
Dizzy looked to the map with the weather projections that came with the report. “Do we have an idea where the storms may hit hardest?”  
  
“Our best predictions indicate that the west coast of the continent will be hit hardest, with wind, snow, and flooding from the sea,” Dizzy frowned at Daryl’s lack of urgency in the manner, but thought better than to speak about it.   
  
“What resources do we have prepared for the worst case scenario?” She asked pointedly.   
  
“I beg your pardon?” Daryl looked up from his report.   
  
“What resources do we have prepared for the worst case scenario?” Dizzy repeated, unsure she liked his initial response.   
  
Daryl furrowed his brow in thought. “Well, each member of the Alliance has its own preparation package to dispense so, it was never really considered as vital in the first place.”  
  
“Sorry, Lord Daryl, but I don’t agree,” she fought against the urge to say more, but turned to Leo instead, “is there anything I can do to assist in the preparation for the weather. I know my functions as Interim is limited, so, if there is anything I can do, I would like yours and Lord Daryl’s leave to do so.”  
  
Impressed at Dizzy’s boldness, Leo leaned back in his chair and allowed himself a small smile. “That depends on what you have in mind, Lady Kiske.”  
  
Dizzy nodded and addressed them both. “If it is within my power, I would like to appoint local organizers to prepare additional food, power, and other necessary supplies to ensure that any and all refugees are taken care of. As for the weather itself, I would like to speak with the local Heads of Spade to ensure that the infrastructure can either be reinforced to withstand the weather or have plans in case repairs are needed.    
  
“We can prevent a lot of displacement from the local populations and involve them in whole process.”  
  
“A prudent plan, Lady Kiske,” Daryl commented with his hands against his chin as he leaned over the edge, “however, as you stated earlier, your ability to act and organize is limited, so, you will need to speak with the heads of the Senate here in the capital and in the countries where the weather will hit the hardest.  And it should be noted and a few of them were not much pleased with your appointment.”  
  
“Hmm, that’s where it goes bad,” Dizzy muttered to herself. While she had received lots of support and accolades from many in the capital, there had been some reports of petitions for her removal and heated communications that her very existence was an affront to God… according to some.   
  
“Then there’s the question of the resources itself,” Leo typed a few keys on his console and a graph showing the amount they had to work with. “The Alliance itself does have a small amount of it for occasions like these, however, the collection of them can be difficult.  Especially when it involves the private sector. They like their autonomy and being coerced into this will not bode well for any of us.”  
  
Dizzy’s mind understood the reasoning behind it. However, that didn’t mean she liked it. There had to be a means around this. Or at least a solution to problem.    
  
A thought came to mind. “What is the current tax rate on the larger businesses? Throughout the Alliance, I mean?”  
  
Confused Daryl looked it up on his pad. “Well, when last the numbers came in, less than ten percent.  Every measure we put up to tax the larger merchant groups while sparing the populace and smaller ones is always met with stonewalling.”  
  
Dizzy remembered the GDP of the Alliance as a whole, including the tax rates on the various strata of the populace. When she calculated the numbers in her head, her eyes went wide.   
  
“Wait, how much profit do the larger merchant groups make?”  
  
“From what little they do disclose, well into the trillions of World Dollars, Lady Kiske,” Daryl answered, almost as if he had gone through this before, “however, there isn’t much to be done. Ballot measures aren’t until the spring and even then, they keep a close watch on everything to ensure we can’t do much to them.”  
  
A frown crawled its way across Dizzy’s face. During her time with the Jellyfish Pirates, she had seen many in supposed advanced countries in poverty and on the brink of starvation. Sure, their aid had helped alleviate their suffering, however, charity could only last so long.   
  
She filed that in the back of her head for later. If she was still Interim by the time this problem was over, she had more work to do.   
  
“Very well, Lord Daryl,” she answered in acceptance, for now. “Ignoring the Merchant Groups for now, is there anything we can do at the local level for these people?”  
  
“There is,” he nodded.   
  
While her opinions of Lord Daryl were not the brightest, he did, however, have the capacity for her to at least work with him.    
  
*  
  
“Did Titipu ever exist in Japan?” Sin turned to his father after he read the synopsis of the record that currently played in front of them both.   
  
Ky rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt it.  The composers of this opera lived in England back in the 1800s, just learning about other lands and using second-hand, and often incorrect, ideas about other places and peoples did not seem to deter them from writing those things.”  
  
“How did you know that?”  
  
“Anji Mito, an acquaintance of mine who comes from the Japan Colony, listened to this with me once and, well, he was livid, to say the least.” Ky appeared a bit embarrassed.   
  
“How mad was he?” Sin was morbidly curious.   
  
“It took us a year to speak again,” Ky sighed quietly.   
  
“Ah.”  
  
“He requested that the next time the Royal Illyrian Theatre Company wished to do it, he and other Japanese playwrights would like to adapt it properly,” he wasn’t entirely sure of the prudence of that action, however, he was not the type to question it.   
  
“That would be fun to see!” Sin said excitedly.   
  
“If it does come to pass, would you be willing to go with your mother and I?”  
  
“Sure! Every now and then I had a chance to watch those kinds of performances in some of the larger towns when I was on the road with the Old Man. He didn’t care about it at all, so, he just let me watch it when it was in one of those open air theaters. I didn’t understand it all, but I really liked it.”  
  
Ky smiled at his son’s enthusiasm. “Come to think of it, I’ve noticed that you’ve been finishing your homework a lot faster than normal and you’ve picked up a few books from the study. Anything catching your eye?”  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Sin let his gaze go elsewhere. “Well, I’ve really liked reading about art and tapestry. I made most of my flag by myself, but I’d really like to go back and make it better.”  
  
“If you want, I can make a request for you to use the local libraries for whatever you need if you want to consider this seriously,” Ky’s smile grew at the thought of his son learning something he could possibly come to love.   
  
“Could you?”   
  
Ky tilted his head. “There is no guarantee, but I think I can ask the right people.”  
  
“That would be great!  I mean, if I can,” Sin curbed his enthusiasm, though he still was excited at the prospect.   
  
Ky was about to speak further when the front door opened down the hall.   
  
“Ky. Emmanuel.  I’m home,” Dizzy announced.   
  
*  
  
Dizzy, while not as exhausted as she was the day of her swearing in, was deep in thought as she put on her nightgown.   
  
“Did anything else happen that you wanted to ask me about?” Ky asked as he pulled down the sheets to their bed.   
  
She looked up to him a moment before she trod over to the bed and sat on the mattress “Just how much trouble did you run into whenever you had to deal with merchants?”  
  
“Hmm, more than my fair share,” Ky looked to the ceiling, “they have a sizable influence among some of the lower courts and while the Suite of Diamonds are able to keep that at bay, there has been some rumblings about needing improved legislation to keep them from influencing policy.”  
  
Dizzy put her fingers to her chin. “Why hasn’t there been any?”  
  
Ky shrugged. “Ballot initiatives need to be approved by the heads of various members of the Alliance.  If it affects one, it affects all.”  
  
A frown crawled over her face. “And I assume merchants have been able to purchase the kind of influence that keeps any sort of regulation off of them.”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
Dizzy smoldered a moment in want of an answer.   
  
“Care to share what bothers you?” He moved himself behind her.   
  
“If… if you’ll hear me out?” she turned to him in hopes that he would, despite her being new to the position.   
  
“Of course,” He answered with a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
“Well, before you and I fell in together, I noticed there was quite a bit of poverty in some of the outer countries of the Alliance,” she turned to him, “from what I could tell, their situation was beyond their control. And they’re supposed to be citizens of the Alliance, yet, it’s like no one is hearing them.  It’s frustrating that I can only do so much.”  
  
“Would you be able to do more if you had more authority to do so?” He asked lightly.   
  
“Of course,” she answered a moment before her eyes widened when she realized what he had asked of her, “oh, I see what you mean.”  
  
“Indeed,” he sighed in agreement and took a seat beside her. “It’s an intentional caveat for being a ruler of Illyria. Especially an Interim one.”  
  
“There has to be something I can do.  Is there?” She turned to him with a pained expression.   
  
“Well,” Ky leaned against her and he furrowed his brow, “you yourself cannot do much.  That much is evident. However,” he raised his index finger, “if you can rally other agencies and even some of the Suites to your cause, then perhaps you would have a better chance at getting any resolutions passed.”  
  
She became downtrodden when a realization hit her. “Oh, but there would be some who still wouldn’t, even if I asked them.”   
  
He nodded. “Correct. However, there will be those whom you will be able to convince. Those are the ones you need and if you make a case for it, then you’ll be able to make the change.”  
  
Dizzy was silent a moment as she considered his words. Slowly, a smile began to grow as she remembered Eve’s words. She wasn’t supposed to do this alone.   
  
She turned to him, leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
“Anything I can do to help.”  
  
Well,” her smile turned playful, “if pet doesn’t mind, mistress would like a bit of,” her hand took his and guided it in between the folds of her gown, “tension release.”  
  
He chuckled a bit, but continued to let his hand be guided past the waistline of Dizzy’s panties, “goodness, mistress,” he leaned into he, “I give you the world and you’re still not satisfied.”  
  
She hummed happily as his hand reached her entrance and began to caress the folds. “I suppose it’s what happens when I realize just what power I truly have, pet.”  
  
He nodded as his hand drew circles around the entrance of her tunnel. “Would it please mistress if she entertained the thought of being humanity’s sovereign empress?”  
  
She giggled as her breathing grew faster. “Oh, pet, perish the thought! After all, why vie for royalty now that I already am King?”  
  
He joined in her humor. “True enough.” He purposefully slowed down his pace as he felt the moisture gather on his digits.   
  
Dizzy moaned as she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Though, I have to admit that I wanted to entertain the thought of something miss Millia once talked to me about.”  
  
He didn’t stop, however, he looked away in slight apprehension as he remembered the type of woman Millia was. “BDSM?”  
  
She whimpered, but still held on as she looked onto him with adoring eyes. “Sort of.  However, I was thinking of something a bit more… elaborate.”  
  
“Well,” he increased the pace of his strokes when relief crossed his features, “I would be willing to try it.”  
  
She arched her back as her edge came and went.  Her grip dug into his robe and skin with enough force for Ky to feel it. Thankfully, it was not so painful that he was able to hold onto her as after several moments, she finally calmed down.  
  
“Ky,” she whispered between breaths, “thank you.”  
  
He drew his hand out and, with his hand still guided by hers, brought it to his mouth to suckle on it. Which he did, obediently.    
  
“It’s like the sweetest ambrosia, isn’t it, pet?” She wheezed as she fought the urge to get a moist towelette to clean his hand.   
  
He chuckled again, “yes, mistress,” he then realized that those trashy romance novels she had told him about had something to do with this. He would have to speak to Millia about those. Nevertheless, he guided her to the sheets and edged himself off the bed to clean his hands as she drew her sheets up.   
  
She stared at the ceiling as Ky returned, lost in thought.   
  
There was much to do.  
  
Her smile returned as Ky got into the bed beside her and she embraced him happily with her tail wrapped around his ankle.   
  
As the lights went out and they both fell to sleep, Dizzy knew she had people she needed to speak to the next day.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, at the end of the Crusades, the Holy Order sealed Justice. Let's go to the flow chart for this. 
> 
> Justice = Metric ton of Magical Canned Whoopass. 
> 
> Seal = Capable of sealing said Metric Ton of Magical Canned Whoopass into a pocket dimension. 
> 
> So, Seal > Justice. Which means Seal has even MORE Magical Energy at its disposal. And with that much energy in use... well, bad stuff happens afterwards. 
> 
> Which means, Nature = Ouch. All on the same page? Good. Hope you're all taking notes; there's gonna be a quiz at the end of the story!


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, they call me Mrs.Fahrenheit! Moving at the speed of light! I’m gonna make a supersonic woman of you!” Elphelt sang to the small crowd after a flourish with her guitar and a grand gesture to the audience, who was getting into it as much as she was.    
  
Beside her, Ramlethal, while not as energetic as her sister, was no less into the song as she bobbed her head in time with her bass.   
  
It had been a rough week at first, considering a few still remembered Ramlethal as the one who, at one point declared war on humanity.   
  
However, at Sin’s insistence, she let their accusations fall flat because whatever proof they had was outdated and her current actions were a stark contrast.   
  
It made getting into clubs to play easier than they thought.   
  
And gigs slowly eked in to pay the bills. Even if Ky and Dizzy had allowed them to stay at their home for the time being. Ramlethal had no intention of being idle.   
  
She looked to her sister who lead the crowd in claps in time to the bridge.  While she was hardly the performer Elphelt was, at least both of them were having a good time.  And, honestly, she couldn’t find much to complain about.   
  
Having a good time.   
  
*  
  
“Lord Leo, Lord Daryl, I have a question,” Dizzy sat down in her chair.   
  
“What would that be, Lady Kiske?” Leo looked up to her quizzically.   
  
“I know that any executive action I could take is curtailed by my status as Interim King. So, what actions, outside of the executive aspect, can I take?” She opened her console to the provinces in Greece that she, Leo, and Daryl had noted could be hit hardest by the weather.   
  
“To answer your question, Lady Kiske,” Daryl answered, “you may advance policies that you feel may be beneficial for the senate to consider. Of course, it will need their approval, but I believe you are well within your right to make the inquiry.”  
  
Leo folded his arms.. “Why do you ask?”  
  
Dizzy suddenly felt very small when she realized that she may not be able to do what she needed.   
  
“Well, I was hoping to take a trip to Greece or at least speak with the local residents to see what they need for the winter. I know it’s not much, but any kind of preparation is preferable to nothing.”  
  
Daryl and Leo looked to each other a moment before the former hummed, closed his eyes, and furrowed his brow in thought.   
  
“I don’t believe there is anything that says you can’t,” Leo answered with slight hesitance.   
  
“No,” Daryl spoke up, “there isn’t. Though, I should give you a word of warning, Lady Kiske, Greece has not been the most stable to provinces in the Alliance. It’s an understatement to say that the remaining population had the hardest time trying to acclimate to the new world after the Crusades ended. The weather has made sure of that.”  
  
Dizzy nodded. “Thank you, if it is no bother, I would like to make contact with the local officials there once we are done here.”  
  
“And since as Third King, you and I will have to discuss what I need to inform the Senate itself,” Daryl continued.  
  
Dizzy resisted the urge to bristle and had to accept the fact she would have to work with someone she didn’t like.   
  
“Very well.”  
  
*  
  
“Hello, Senator Sertis,” Dizzy spoke into the receiver in her, well, Ky’s, office.  While it had taken at least two days worth of talking and more talking, she was able to get the permissions she needed to assess the needs of the province. She would not take small victories for granted.    
  
“Good morning, Lady Kiske,” an older woman’s voice on the other end of the line responded, “I have been informed that you wished to speak with me?”  
  
“Yes,” she answered before she swallowed and hoped the senator would be receptive, “it’s come to my attention that Greece is in need of assistance since fall has hit and there are rumblings of an exceptionally harsh winter.”  
  
“You have heard right, Lady Kiske,” the senator sounded tired, “while Athens and the surrounding towns are doing well enough, we have been attempting to stockpile any excess we have, but the harvest has been lacking, to put it mildly.”  
  
“Has there been any petitions made to the capital for assistance?”  
  
“Of course.  Greece has been enduring sub-zero temperatures for the past decade.  While there isn’t much we can do about that, our preparations have been the best we can do before we have to resort to austerity measures.”  
  
Dizzy didn’t like the sound of that.   
  
“Has there been any answer from the capital?”  
  
“There hasn’t.  And it’s beyond frustrating when I have no idea what I can tell the people here. For what it’s worth, Lady Kiske, news of your confirmation just reached us and we don’t blame you. If anything, the fact you’re reaching out to us is very encouraging.”  
  
Dizzy smiled warmly. She could only hope Senator Sertis’ faith would not be misplaced.   
  
“Do you have any idea why your appeals for assistance haven’t been answered?”  
  
“As far as I know, we’re not the only ones and we’re still in the middle of a long line of other provinces that require their own aid.  Though, if we don’t get help soon, we’ll have to evacuate the island for the winter, because it’s getting so cold it’s barely livable.”  
  
Dizzy held her chin with a hand. Of course Greece wouldn’t be the only one, however, she was disappointed that she didn’t think of that earlier.   
  
She turned to Nessa, who wrote down notes from what she could hear in the seat beside the desk. “I can confirm, Lady Kiske,” Nessa whispered.   
  
Dizzy couldn’t promise the senator she could fix the problem. Because she still needed to find out what the problem was.   
  
“All right.  While it is no guarantee, I do however have something to work with,” she said as diplomatically as she could.   
  
The senator sounded resigned, but continued regardless. “You’re welcome, Lady Kiske.  Here’s hoping for good news.” The line then cut.   
  
She turned to Nessa. “Shouldn’t the Department of Disaster Control be doing the stockpiling of materials during the offseason? I’m not exactly sure what the disconnect is.”  
  
“I’m not entirely sure, Ma’am,” she shrugged, “however, I do know of the people we can speak to, so we can hurry the process along.  Though, they’re pretty swamped as is.”  
  
Of course it wasn’t going to be this easy. “Can we set up a meeting?”  
  
“On it, ma’am!” She reached up to her ear and the light from her mobile comm lit up as if she held something solid in mid air.  “Hello? Yes, this is the office of the Interim King.  We’d like to request a meeting with the Heads of the Resource Distribution sub-committees. When's the earliest we can meet?”  
  
Dizzy sat quietly with her fingers interlocked. She hoped for the best, but steeled herself for when the worst would happen.   
  
Nessa’s eyes widened. “This afternoon?” She looked to Dizzy, who nodded quickly, the chance that this may be a rarity was not lost on her. “Alright, 3 it is!” She hung up. “Wow, we were lucky that one of the larger merchants decided to cancel at the last minute. The heads of the sub-committee weren’t happy at all, but this worked out for all of us.”  
  
Dizzy picked up her pad and looked up her notes of the individuals she would have to be speaking to. One by one, she noticed a pattern.   
  
“Hmm, a lot of these department heads haven’t been around in their position for very long,” she noted.    
  
Nessa nodded as she sent more messages to her fellow aides. “Yes, ma’am. Term limits are strictly enforced to ensure no one makes a lifelong career out of it. It’s not perfect, but it’s something.”  
  
Dizzy stood up and narrowed her eyes at a few of the elder heads. “How often do the sub-committees rotate their leadership?”  
  
“Every six years. It’s long enough for them to be able to make the changes that got them into office and or if they want to move to another section or retire.”  
  
Dizzy and Nessa exited the office and walked down the hallway to the library. “No one is able to name their successors, can they?”  
  
“Well, they can nominate successors, however, the process is made with local individuals in mind so people around them know whom is getting to the position in the first place. It allows former members to engage with the communities they are a part of even if they’re not in office.”  
  
“Interesting,” she muttered to herself as they walked through the door, “so, what will we need when we meet members of the Suite of Diamonds?”  
  
Nessa led Dizzy to some of the records near the entrance. “They prefer facts and figures. Numbers mostly as it was set up to make sure that the finances of the Alliance are stable and keep the government from overspending on something like a standing army.”  
  
Opening file drawers, Dizzy caught on with what Nessa had in mind as she leafed through the folders of past reports that would no doubt be indispensable.   
  
“Would they consider expenditures on disaster control something worth it?” She paused a second when she remembered Johnny’s assessment of such people. The suffering of people didn’t matter to them, only the numbers. It was infuriating, however, Dizzy knew that there was little she could do the change their minds.   
  
Nessa found herself at a loss for words. “Maybe. You need to make a case for spending the savings of the Alliance on something that the surrounding provinces need, but aren’t always accounted for. There is only so much that resources can be allotted to.”  
  
Dizzy found what she wanted, but her mind was elsewhere. She needed to convince people that worked only in numbers, that numbers had to be given a greater weight than they usually did.   
  
The packet she had was what she needed and after a cursory glance at the reports, it was just what she needed. She was prepared, in a manner of speaking, and now came the trial. If she could help the people of the Alliance survive the upcoming winter.   
  
*  
  
“Ky,” Dizzy whispered into her mobile comm outside the meeting room, “do you have a minute?”  
  
“Yes,” Ky’s voice came on the other end, “what’s wrong?”  
  
“Ky,” she swallowed before she gathered her words, “I’m about to speak with the Suite of Diamonds about getting aid for one of the outer provinces. I’m scared, Ky. I don’t know what they will say? It was one thing to convince everyone that I wanted to be an Interim King, but I don’t know if I can convince others to actually do what I ask.”  
  
She could hear Ky’s considering her words on the other end. “Dizzy, I know it’s daunting.  However, I believe in you.  I still believe in you. The Suite of Diamonds are notoriously pragmatic.  Much like Lord Daryl. However, you can appeal to that sense to see the reasoning why you want their assistance without coming off as adversarial. I myself still work on that.”  
  
“Pragmatic,” she said more to herself than him, “I… I will try.”  
  
“Good.  And, while it may sting the first time, being told no is not the end of the world, though it may seem like it at first,” he continued, “and if not, there are always other avenues to get policy enacted.  Remember; you’re not alone in this.”  
  
She smiled at her spouse’s encouragement.  “Thank you, Ky.”  
  
“You’re welcome. And,” his tone went to a familiar timbre, “one hopes mistress returns home in good spirits.”  
  
She giggled to herself and answered in kind, “if she does, then she will have certain… ‘expectations’ of her pet when she arrives.”  
  
“Whatever mistress desires.”  
  
“Very good, pet,” she whispered, “success or failure, I know our time together will be most enjoyable.”  
  
She then hung up, took a deep breath, and straightened her back. She gripped her briefcase tightly, reached up, and knocked upon the door where the Suite of Diamonds awaited her.   
  
*  
  
With her arms around Ky’s shoulders, Dizzy clenched her legs around his waist all the harder as he moved his hips against hers. In tandem with Ky’s length moving in her, her tail pushed itself into Ky’s anus with the same intensity.   
  
He paused a second to kiss her and she kissed him back.  When they parted a moment, Ky asked between breaths, “you think they accepted your proposal? It’s been two days since you gave them your appeal.”  
  
“I hope so!” Dizzy wheezed as she traced her fingers on his jaw affectionately, “you were right about the Suite of Diamonds. I had to assure them that giving aid and infrastructure to the outer provinces would benefit the Alliance in the long run. They were so stiff!”  
  
Ky sighed at the sensation of Dizzy’s tail in him, which made his member strain all the harder for release. “I think that you showing deference to their time, when the merchants didn’t, worked in your favor. No one likes to be stood up in a meeting.”  
  
Dizzy frowned as she leaned back to let Ky hang one of her legs on his shoulder, “why would they do that to them in the first place?  That is hardly the kind of conduct I’d expect from someone.”  
  
Ky spread his legs a bit more to let her tail push in further.  “Who knows.  Merchants are not known for their transparency.”  
  
Dizzy then rolled both of them to the other side of their bed, and as she sat straddled upon him, gyrated her hips as she balanced herself on his torso. “Surely there has to be some sort of regulation on trade. The Suite of Diamonds don’t seem like the sort to stand idly by while merchants do as they please.”  
  
Ky took her hips in his hands and gently squeezed them before he started to move them up and down her thighs. “There is, but it’s a delicate balancing act between going too far and not far enough.”  
  
She hummed in contemplation as she could feel his member began to twitch. Her own edge was not far behind as she took his hands and guided them to her chest. “Has there been any-” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she gasped with her climax.  Immediately after, Ky arched his back and unleashed himself in her with his hands clenched on her bosom.   
  
The insignia over her mound still shone even as pulse after pulse of Ky’s semen crept up her passage.   
  
Dizzy sighed happily when her head wavered to and fro as the delight in her veins slowly ebbed away. Gingerly, her tail slithered out of him and curled itself around his ankle. It was her favorite display of affection.  
  
“Has, “she swallowed for a breath, “has there been any updates to the operational laws of commerce in the Alliance recently?”  
  
Ky let his grip grow slack as he reclined backward. “Hmm, not that I’m aware of.  But then again, my position as first king was more executive than judicial. And only then, I already had the temporary leave of the Suite of Clubs to act on behalf of the Alliance.”  
  
Dizzy tilted her head down in thought. “If that is the case, I may need to speak with the Suite of Diamonds again and ask them about-”  
  
“Hey, mom, dad,” Sin announced from the other side of their door, “got a minute?”  
  
Both of them gasped as though they had cold water tossed on them. “No!” Dizzy tried to be as restrained as she could and tumbled off the bed unceremoniously with Ky following after her immediately. “I mean, let us get dressed! We’re not in the best position to talk!”  
  
“Yeah.  Sure,” he answered as Dizzy and Ky scrambled to get their blue and white bathrobes on.  Undine emerged and helped put Dizzy’s hair into a clumsy braid while she helped Ky dress.  
  
Once presentable, she opened the door to see Sin with his hand over his eye.  “Yes, Emmanuel?”  
  
Sin peeked through his fingers and breathed a sigh of relief as he took his hand down. With the same hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a parcel and handed it to Dizzy. “A courier from the Capital House came by a little while ago. It’s for you.”  
  
Confused, she took the parcel and gingerly opened the envelope.   
  
“What does it say?” Ky asked as he hobbled over next to her.   
  
“It says ‘Lady Kiske; after deliberations and consulting with the local trade unions, we have determined your request to be agreeable and will back your request on reinforcing the infrastructures in the outlying provinces of the Alliance. We await your proposals on what can be done for the aforementioned provinces,” her eyes got progressively wider the further she read. “I… oh my, they said yes!”   
  
Ky smiled widely and took her free hand affectionately. “See? I knew you could do it.”  
  
She turned to him, unsure what to say before she nodded. “Thank you, Ky.”  
  
“That’s great, mom,” Sin added, both happy and slightly uncomfortable, “so, can I go before you two decide to go at it again?”


	7. Chapter 7

In the Convergence of Kings, Leo and Daryl worked over their respective paperwork to perform their regular duties. Every now and then, Leo would glance at Daryl, who remained as impassive as ever, as they went over the reports they had received from their aides.   
  
“Daryl,” Leo muttered loud enough for him to hear, never mind the fact that it was quiet enough so it sounded louder than he intended.   
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What do you think of Lady Kiske’s work so far?” He looked up from his reports.   
  
“Hmm,” he continued to type on his console, “were I not in my position, I would say she is certainly an idealist.  Puts her in the same league as Lord Kiske.”  
  
Leo cocked an eyebrow. “But since you are Third King, what do you say?”  
  
Daryl was silent as he kept at his work. “It’s too soon to say. Ky certainly lets himself be read like an open book.  It works to his credit and his detriment. Lady Kiske, on the other hand, seems to be more suited to politics than she realizes. She knows well enough to hold back when it comes to speaking out of turn-”  
  
“Because it’s no secret you almost killed her spouse and son.”  
  
Daryl’s eyebrow twitched. “You did not need to remind me of that. Considering her status as a Gear or whatever, I wonder when she intends to pull me aside and make it abundantly clear that though she is a pacifist, she would not hesitate to incinerate me to dust should I ever bring harm to her family.”  
  
Leo smirked. “From what I’ve seen so far, she’s keeping that hand of cards rather close. If I had not make a guess, she won’t do anything unless prompted.   Still, I would tread lightly.”  
  
Daryl’s eyebrows leveled in annoyance. “Again, you need not remind me of that. Though, I certainly hope she maintains the level of professionalism during her term as the Interim King. She seems to be rather proactive when it comes to enacting policy thus far. The Suite of Diamonds approved her measure to shore up the infrastructure of the outer provinces and now she has to go to said places to take stock of what needs to be done.”  
  
Leo chuckled. “So, she has left an impression on you.”  
  
Daryl rolled his eyes. “If you want to put it that way, then yes. And it’s more than simply wondering if she intends to do me harm or not.”  
  
Leo turned back to his paperwork and flipped the next page of the packet he read. “I personally think she’ll be good for Illyria. Ky’s doting on her certainly has something to do with it and if we’re lucky, she might be a source of good change that we could use. And the populace will like it too.”  
  
Daryl’s paused for a moment. “I certainly hope you’re right. Those protests that happened during her commencement have me worried.”  
  
“What? You think there’ll still be people that won’t accept her, even after all she’s done?”  
  
Daryl stared straight at Leo. “We’ve barely been able to do the same amongst our own race. There are those who still feel the scars from the Crusades and would find her an easy scapegoat for their anger. And she could literally solve every problem humanity as a race has and that would still change nothing to those people.”  
  
Leo’s smile vanished. “Well, that’s a rather dour way of looking at it.”  
  
Daryl went back to his console and began to type again. “Don’t misunderstand me, Leo; I hope for the best, but I expect the worst. That’s how I’m still alive.”  
  
*  
  
Disguised as a regular private airship, The King’s Hand, landed in Greece without incident as the wind blew a chill over everything it touched.  The snow had yet to fall, however, it was cold enough to convince its passengers to dress warmly.   
  
Dizzy, followed by Nessa and Ramlethal, descended the stairs off the ship and onto the runway.   
  
“I appreciate you accompanying us, Ramlethal,” Dizzy inclined her head back briefly to address her self-proclaimed bodyguard, “you didn’t need to, but I am grateful nonetheless.”  
  
Ramlethal nodded and responded placidly. “It is the least I can do.”   
  
Before them, their transportation, along with the Senator and her aides approached.   
  
“Lady Kiske,” Senator Sertis, a brown skinned woman with graying hair, smile wrinkles, and a navy blue business suit greeted her with an extended hand.   
  
“Senator,” Dizzy responded and took her hand. The hand shake was brief and to the point, “thank you for waiting for us.  I apologize for being unable to come sooner.”  
  
The Senator smiled, “think nothing of it,” she turned to the car, “shall we be off?”  
  
“Of course,” she answered before she, Ramlethal, and Nessa entered and took their seats.   
  
When the vehicle rumbled to life and drove off, Dizzy took in the sights of Greece’s landscape with the rapidly changing colors.   
  
“Looking at the foliage, you would think this would be normal,” Senator Sertis observed, “however, it doesn’t say anything about what we’re going through.”  
  
Dizzy turned back to her. “What exactly is wrong?”  
  
Sertis held her hands together and stared into the floor. “I can’t explain it. No matter what precautions we take for the weather, it’s never enough. During the summer, we had more than a dozen fatalities from repeated heat waves.  We’ve strained our energy grid to the limit trying to keep the most vulnerable of us out of harm’s way, but whatever we try, what we have isn’t enough.”  
  
Dizzy turned to Nessa. “Do you have access to the Capital’s records from here?”  
  
Nessa nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am. “ She pulled her pad out of a satchel and typed quickly to connect to the network. “Or, at least I should.” She paused when her connection slowed.   
  
“It’s not surprising,” Senator Sertis noted, “our link to the mainland’s also been damaged because of the heatwaves I mentioned.”  
  
“There we go!” Nessa exclaimed as her console started to retrieve the relevant data. “What do you need, lady Kiske?”  
  
“Check to see if the meteorologists and astrologers were able to determine just how much of the Seal Paradox affected this part of the world,” she asked before she turned back to the window.   
  
“What is it?” Senator Sertis asked.   
  
Dizzy looked to her for a moment, unsure if she should answer, however, she knew that unless she opened up, it would be much harder to complete her assignment.   
  
“Well, you know that my physiology is related to Gears.  And as such, I have a, for lack of a better phrase, extra sense when it comes to movement of magic in the wild. And while I didn’t notice it at first, it’s become a lot more apparent that Greece is under a lot of natural disturbance caused by the Seal Paradox.”  
  
“What is that?” Ramlethal asked with her head tilted.   
  
“When Justice was sealed, it required an immense amount of stored up magical energy that had to be stockpiled well in advance before the sealing.  It was not widely known until after the Crusades ended, but many still feel the effects of the result of such a gargantuan amount of power used to seal up something as monstrous as Justice,” Senator Sertis answered, “the trade off was, it threw weather patterns off just enough so that it’s still taking time to right itself.”  
  
Ramlethal looked to the floor in thought about her words. It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t put a name to it. She let it go and figured it wasn’t important at the moment.   
  
“Has there been any improvement since the Crusades ended?” Dizzy asked they entered the city limits.   
  
“A little,” Sertis answered with a shrug, “however, with the kind of weather we’ve been enduring, we need to shore up everything we can before it becomes too much for anyone to live here.  That’s why we’re grateful that you've come, Lady Kiske.”  
  
*  
  
“So, mom won’t be back for a few days?” Sin asked as he closed the door behind them.   
  
Ky nodded. “She is currently in Greece, overseeing a infrastructure project. It shouldn’t take too long.” He hobbled over to the couch of the living room and took a seat with a groan.   
  
Sin smirked. “Not the same when mom’s not here, huh?”  
  
Ky regarded his son with a cocked eyebrow, but decided not to pursue that train of thought in front of his son. “I suppose not. But I’ll survive.”  
  
“I know I will!” Sin exclaimed happily as he plopped onto the opposing couch, “no homework for a few days.”  
  
Ky was silent. A fact that Sin did not miss. The color drained from his face. “She didn’t!”  
  
Ky sighed quietly. “She did.”  
  
“Aww, dammit,” he groaned and laid back against the coach. “Why does she hate me so much?”  
  
“She doesn’t hate you, Emmanuel,” Ky answered calmly.  
  
“Don’t see it that way. I mean, what’s the point of all this homework in the first place other than to torture me?!”  
  
“It may seem like that at first, but it will be useful for you later, I promise,” Ky stayed resolute, but at the same time offered no real resistance to Sin’s anguish.   
  
Sin’s shoulder’s slumped. “I mean, I get it.  I’m not stupid, but, when most of the time spent with mom is making sure I understand all this, I’m not so sure I want to even see her at times, because that’s all that’s going to be brought up.”  
  
The statement caused Ky to pause again, only this time he held his hands in his lap and considered the words he needed to say.   
  
“Do you know what you want to do?” Ky asked bluntly.   
  
The question caught Sin off guard. “Come again?”  
  
“Do you know what you want to do?” Ky asked again.   
  
“Do what?”  
  
“For the future,” Ky responded as he locked gazes with his son, “while I can agree that her decision to force all this upon you to catch up seems heavy handed, it does beg the question of what you intend to do in the future. You know that in time, things will have to change,” he gestured to the room around them, “you may get tired of living here and wish to go back to bounty hunting like you did with Sol. You may want to follow my and your mother’s lead and go into public service. Anything is possible, Emmanuel.  You just have to prepare for it.”  
  
Sin looked to the ground in thought. At first it was in concern, then shame. “I… I don’t know,” he answered quietly, “being on the road with the Old Man, it was always one day at a time.  And when we finally returned here, all of a sudden, I got all this responsibility foisted on me and I don’t know what the hell I even want anymore.”  
  
Ky was silent for another moment as the sun set in the west. He then pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his son’s side. He took Sin’s hand in his own and said, “in that case, you need not worry about it. For the time being, I would rather you have a chance to figure out what you want to do.  We can speak to your mother and then make a decision then.”  
  
Sin looked down to his father’s hand before he turned his hand upward and held his father’s hand with his own. “Really?”  
  
Ky nodded. “I admit, neither your mother or I had much of a childhood.  I had the Crusades take everything I knew as a child and your mother had little choice in where she grew up. You, however, have the chance to make a choice for yourself. And I will help where I can to make sure it’s something that makes you happy, because you are my son, and I love you.”  
  
Sin blinked as he felt moisture began to gather in his eye. He didn’t know how to properly answer his statement, but for his father, Ky Kiske; hero of the Crusades, to show such faith in him, then…  
  
Sin reached around his father’s shoulders and held him close. “Thank you,” he sniffed.   
  
Ky held his son dearly in his arms and nodded. The homework Dizzy asked him to give to Sin while she was gone could wait. For now, his son needed his father’s guidance; little as it was.   
  
  
*  
  
That evening, Ramlethal and Dizzy had taken to a guest room after a long and exhausting day of going through the weather ravaged towns and city of Athens.  Nessa had already retired to a room of her own next door as Ramlethal insisted on being in Dizzy's presence.   
  
“I do not understand,” Ramlethal asked as she sat upon her bed, with her bass in her lap, “I remember that the state of the Illyria Capital is quite livable. Here; it is not the same. Is Illyria not capable of taking care of its own?”  
  
Dizzy, in a nightgown of her own, looked up from her book about Illyrian Law to her companion and pondered the question. “I think it can, however, given the state of how the state is run to take care of its own, it is not an easy endeavor for a democracy to run smoothly.”  
  
“But it can be done, though?” Ramlethal pressed.  
  
Dizzy nodded. “That is the question. Given how there are various agencies that need clear communication to work with one another, there has to be something that breaks down that results in what Greece and the other outlying provinces are going through.”  
  
Ramlethal narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Sabotage?”  
  
Dizzy gave her a humored smile. “I don’t think so.  More akin to human error and some services in the state are a bit more hard pressed for help than others.”  
  
Ramlethal appeared slightly disappointed. It quickly passed as she leaned against the headboard. “Oh.”  
  
“Hmm?” Dizzy looked up from her book again.   
  
“The Seal Paradox,” Ramlethal sat up, “Mother spoke about it from time to time as she created me.”  
  
Dizzy cocked an eyebrow. “Ariels?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes.  She said that it was clumsy and foolish for humans to attempt it, for it would hurt them in the long run, however, she was actually impressed that they would go as far as they did to stop Justice.”  
  
“Did she mention anything else about it?”   
  
Ramlethal furrowed her brow in thought as she searched the distant memory. “She mentioned something akin to how the magic itself pushed the equilibrium out of balance to seal Justice.  Once it broke, she said it was like a wound that was trying to heal, but humans would not let it.  That was one of her reasons for wanting to eliminate humanity.”  
  
Dizzy, puzzled at her words, considered what Ariels could have possibly meant by that. Was it humankind’s use of magic? No.  It had to be something deeper than that.  Or perhaps she was referring to humanity’s existence itself. After all, she had some less than flattering terms for humanity as a whole when she revealed herself.  
  
“Ramlethal, could you please speak with Dr. Paradigm when we return to the capital? This may be something that could help us in the long run,” Dizzy saved her place in the book and put it aside.   
  
She nodded and put her guitar aside as Dizzy took at seat at the other end of the room.  
  
Dizzy then reached up to her ear, turned her mobile comm on, and whispered, “Ky Kiske.”  The comm beeped gently a few times before she heard the other end pick up.   
  
“Dizzy?” Ky’s voice made her smile.   
  
“Evening. Did I interrupt anything?” She leaned back in the seat and looked out of the window.   
  
“No, Emmanuel just got back from the library. He and I had some time to speak about some of the books he’s been reading,” Ky sounded excited from what Dizzy could tell.   
  
“Oh? What about?”  
  
“Language. He has been learning other languages when he’s had the time to read up on it.”  
  
Dizzy paused. That didn’t sound like anything she had assigned him. “And what about the packet I left for him?”  
  
Ky was silent a moment. “I actually wanted to talk with you about that.”  
  
An uneasy feeling welled up in Dizzy’s insides. “What about?”  
  
“It’s the homework.”  
  
“Ky, we discussed this,” she began.  He had agreed with her that their son needed a proper education considering Sol had taught him next to nothing for all the years he traveled.    
  
“I know, but something’s changed,” he was apologetic, but continued nonetheless, “I don’t think this is helping. Just homework for its own sake, I mean.”  
  
“Ky,” she wanted to admonish him about it, however, a part of her could not help but agree.  
  
“He barely just got his family back and the majority of what he knows of you is the homework assignments you’ve been giving him.”  
  
Her protests died in her throat when she realized just how right he was. Their reunion, nice as it was, seemed to be brief as it was when all she did was desire to see him to learn what she and his father couldn’t.  
  
Her head lowered when the weight of what she had done felt completely manifest.   
  
“Ky,” she whispered, “I… is Emmanuel there?”  
  
A momentary silence. “No, it looks like he went out to get something to eat.”  
  
“I see,” her demeanor was somber for a moment, “Ky, when he returns, could you tell him that I love him and I should be back soon?”  
  
“I will.  And Dizzy?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
She turned off the comm and sat in the chair for a while.   
  
Johnny and May had once observed that she could learn almost anything with uncanny speed. For a while, she thought she understood everything she needed to know.   
  
Now, she wasn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that even fictional characters have problems with work/life balance. Who woulda thought?!


	8. Chapter 8

“Pleaaaaase?!” Elphelt, on her knees, begged I-no with eyes that were big enough to scare a lesser man.  
  
I-no’s eye twitched once.  Twice.  Three times. She couldn’t believe she got roped into this and was ready to give Elphelt the bird and be on her way.  However, her inner rocker could not abide the fact that Elphelt, despite she was more dense than a pound cake, could rock as hard as she did.  
  
“Ugh,” I-no said more to herself than the girl in front of her, ‘fine.”  
  
Elphelt leaped into the air and hooted with joy. She then grabbed her guitar and led I-no out to the stage by her wrist. “Wait!” I-no tried to protest, but it was too late.  The show had to go on!  
  
She gave a perfunctory wink to the few ladies in the audience that actually cheered at her appearance, even though she was in a pantsuit instead of her usually comfortable red leather.  
  
They then took a seat, set up their instruments, and then I-no started to play the melody Elphelt had asked earlier.  
  
After a few measures, they both sang,  “I want to break free!”  
  
*  
  
At the airport, Dizzy, who led Ramlethal and Nessa to the main thoroughfare, turned to her companions.  
  
“Thank you, both of you, for being such help to me,” she inclined her head to the briefcase at her side with the report she and Nessa took a day and a half to complete.  
  
“It’s fine, ma’am,” Nessa nodded professionally, “is there anything you need me to do for tomorrow?”  
  
“Yes, if you would please, set up a meeting withthe Suite of Diamonds so that I can give them my report. If this pulls through, we could use this as a template to help the other provinces that require this kind of help,” she went over the names and faces of the few she could remember from her previous meetings.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.  See you tomorrow,” Nessa noted before she turned to her own transportation.  
  
A few moments later, Dizzy noticed Ramlethal deep in thought or at least was more quiet than usual. “Is there something on your mind?”  
  
Ramlethal looked up a moment, considered her words, and then answered, “I was not needed on this excursion.”  
  
The statement surprised Dizzy. “Did you expect someone who wished to do me harm?”  
  
Ramlethal’s gaze focused out as she recalled the trip. “The protesters.  I was certain they had malicious intent.”  
  
“Didn’t they?” Dizzy was genuinely curious.  
  
“No, they didn’t,” Ramlethal began, “they seemed more displeased with the state of the province than anything else. Your presence did not seem to make any difference.”  
  
“Then, what is the issue?” Dizzy was not entirely sure what upset her.  
  
Ramlethal paused again before she continued. “What is the purpose for your project. I do not see how it benefits you, given that you live nowhere near there.”  
  
As their transportation came into view, Dizzy smiled. “It’s not for me, Ramlethal. It’s for them. Of course, in the long run, I benefit by having the Alliance more stable and secure, but that’s more intangible when compared to making the lives of the people of Greece better by helping them weather the seasons,” she appeared a bit embarrassed, “or at least that’s what I tell myself.”  
  
“Hmm,” Ramlethal had considerable difficulty to visualize what she meant. However, she knew he could trust Dizzy and Ky in what they tried to do, so, for the time being she knew this was the path she wished to take.  
  
“Take as much time as you need to understand, Ramlethal,” Dizzy assured her as they entered into the car that waited for them.  
  
“It is a hard thing you ask of me,” she took a seat and clasped her hands together to think.  
  
Dizzy smiled again. “Things that are worth it, often are.”  
  
*  
  
The next day, Daryl and Leo looked over the copies of the report Dizzy had sent them. The former read through it stone faced and the latter tilted his head every now and then.  
  
“I have to admit, I was not expecting her to be this thorough,” Leo flipped one set of pages to another that he had marked earlier.  
  
“Agreed, however, I consider the request to be quite courageous, given how long she has been in office. The Jacks in the Suite of Diamonds are going to have some objections, to be sure,” he reached for a pen and underlined a few passages about an attached appropriations bill that would garner the funds necessary.  
  
It was obvious to him that the amount of tax money the larger merchants got bothered her and he wished her Godspeed in her attempts.  It was certainly going to be an uphill climb.  
  
“She was able to convince them to let her go to Greece in the first place for assessments,” Leo noted as he put the packet on his desk.  
  
“True, however, the funds for that sort of excursion is a fraction of a drop in the bucket. What she is asking for, on the other hand, will require a much larger investment of capital. Capital I am unsure the Alliance possesses,” he squinted a bit at some of the initial mathematics of not only the investment itself, but the potential returns for the Alliance as a whole.  
  
She certainly learned quickly how to appeal to the patriotism of the Suites, to be sure.  
  
“So,” Leo asked as he leaned back in his chair, “what are the odds you think she’ll be able to get the go ahead from appropriations and the budget committees?”  
  
Daryl looked up from his report and hummed a moment. “I don’t think it’s a matter of yes or no.  I think it’ll be a matter of how much. Maintaining and upgrading the infrastructure has always been an important factor as to how Illyria has survived. The Suite of Diamonds cannot deny it, no matter how much theoretical math they conjure. However, they are the ones who will ultimately decide just how much she will be given. So, unless you want to wager on the exact dollar amount, I think I’ll pass.”  
  
“Humph,” Leo mumbled with a frown, “killjoy.”  
  
*  
  
“Welcome to ‘Tip of the Tongue’, the Intercontinental Public Radio News Quiz! I am your host, Amanda Gonzalez.  Our panel today will have a lovely meeting where we discuss the Lady Kiske’s simply fabulous work attire and completely gloss over everything else!” The audience both laughed and applauded as the show continued.  
  
“First off; we know that the Lady Kiske, known as December to her friends, first appeared to rescue the populace of the Capital City of Illyria. However, according to government sources, she actually had an illustrious career as a sky pirate, briefly.”  
  
“Really?” One of the panelists, Latasha King, a butch black woman in a business suit, asked ”Ya know, it’s hard to imagine her in baggy pants, a scimitar, and a parrot on her shoulder.  She acts so professional!  You’d think she actually takes her job seriously!”  
  
Amid more audience laughter, Amanda continued, “So, according to the background report, the Lady Kiske was involved with which group; A. The Flailing Dutchmen, B. The Jellyfish Pirates, C. The Frying Dragons, or D. The Post-American States?”  
  
The audience got a chuckle out of the last answer, as the eastern coast of what was once the North American continent became one of the least hospitable places. Especially after the Crusades left it a toxic ruin and anyone from there was either a criminal, a career politician, or a capitalist. Or all the above.  
  
“Let me think… the Flailing Dutchmen are a comedy troupe. C makes no sense. D would be too hard to believe.  So…. B?” The panelist said.  
  
*Ding!*  
  
“You are right, Latasha! The Jellyfish Pirates, while not the most welcome to some governments in parts of the world, they are known for their work in human trafficking rescue, humanitarian relief, and Blue Rogue* activities. It’s earned them a favorable reputation amongst a good portion of the populace.”  
  
“Ya know,” Latasha noted, “I still can’t shake the image of her in a pirate getup.  Think she has a chance to audition for a part in the next ‘Blue Rogues of Somalia’ film?”  
  
“Sure,” Amanda smirked, “as long as the director can keep the camera steady during the action scenes. You just MIGHT be able to see what’s going on!” She adjusted her spectacles as the crowd got another good laugh out of that.  
  
*  
  
Dizzy, at her desk, with her fingers interlinked, and thumbs under her chin, stared down the report she had been given from the Suite of Diamonds.  
  
They had rejected her proposal, 61 to 39.  
  
The reasoning was that the yearly budget was simply not large enough to portion the amount she had asked for. What she had asked for, they had said, was enough money to start a new city from scratch.  
  
“Ma’am?” Nessa probed from her side.  
  
She blinked and then leaned back in her chair. “Hello, Nessa. I apologize, but recent events have left me… distracted.”  
  
Nessa smiled sympathetically. “If it makes you feel any better, Ma’am, a lot of initial proposals get rejected by the Suite of Diamonds. They’re notoriously stingy.”  
  
Dizzy raised an eyebrow. “Really? I had no idea.”  
  
Nessa continued. “Yep. Usually, proposals often have to go through a few iterations with help from the other suites before they are in a form palatable for the Suite of Diamonds.”  
  
Dizzy balked. “Wait, are you saying that just giving it to them before I spoke with the other Suites is why it didn’t get approved?”  
  
“Not necessarily, however, it’s what I’ve noticed,” Nessa shrugged.  
  
Dizzy sighed and her shoulders slumped. She knew it was not going to be easy, but to convince the other Suites was a daunting task.  
  
However, she had given her word to Senator Sertis that she could help. And even if she ended up getting little of her proposals, she had little choice but to keep going.  
  
“Alright then,” she huffed, “Nessa, would you be so kind as to arrange a meeting with the heads of the other three Suites? Also, would you please get another aide from the Queens? I have a feeling we’re going to need it.”  
  
Her aide nodded. She was quietly proud that Dizzy decided to not give in so easily. “Of course, ma’am.”  
  
When Nessa left, Dizzy brought her hand up to her ear and activated her comm unit. After a few rings, the other end picked up.  
  
“Hello, Lady Kiske,” Eve Whitefang answered.  
  
“Lady Whitefang,” she answered back cordially.  
  
“What can I do for you?”  
  
“No doubt you heard about my proposal.”  
  
“That's correct.  Word travels fast.”  
  
“So, I know I can’t hope to brute force it through without their approval, I am attempting a different method,” she turned to the window to see the fall colors of Illyria, “so, I can only hope this will work.”  
  
“Best of luck to you, Lady Kiske,” Eve’s voice was calm and steadied.  
  
“Thank you, however, I do have a favor to ask of you.”  
  
“That depends on what the favor is,” she could already hear the suspicion in Eve’s voice, but proceeded anyway.  
  
“I know you have been in Illyrian politics far longer than my spouse and have a much better understanding of the minutia of how things are done.  So, while I know I cannot ask you directly for assistance, I would like any advice you have for someone like myself who wants to help.”  
  
“It’s a lofty goal you have, there,” Eve answered, “however, if I were to give you any advice if you wish to achieve your aims, then I suggest you remember what I first told you when we first met; you are not alone in this.”  
  
Dizzy was silent a moment. An idea for an answer came up. “So, it can’t be just myself attempting this change?”  
  
She could feel Eve tilting her head as a pivot. “Perhaps.”  
  
She sighed quietly.  “I’m afraid that as things stand, if I am to be part of the Queens, like you said, I have a long way to go. And I doubt I would have much to contribute if I am unable to get anything done in this situation. It makes me want to decline the invitation.”  
  
“Hmm,” Eve replied thoughtfully, “perhaps don’t put too much stock in what happens after your tenure as Interim King and simply focus on the task at hand. You’ll be much happier and effective.”  
  
“If you say so,” she replied with no desire to continue the word games.  
  
“With that said, would you be against bringing Lord Kiske over for dinner within the next week? My wife and I would be happy to have you.”  
  
The invitation caught Dizzy off guard. She regrouped quickly and brought up her calendar.  It looked free, however, she wasn’t so sure about the prospect of a meal with Eve, who may or may not have harbored ill feelings towards her.  Nevertheless, she needed more allies and if she could learn something about Eve Whitefang, perhaps it could be worth the risk.  
  
“If it is no bother, let me ask my spouse to see if he is in good enough condition to come.”  
  
“That would be fine.  Thank you, Lady Kiske.  And good luck.”  
  
When both of them hung up, Dizzy sighed and held her hands to her face. “What have I done?” She whispered to herself.  
  
*  
  
Both Ky and Sin looked at Dizzy in confusion.  
  
Dizzy still sat with her face in her hands.  
  
“I cannot believe i agreed to it so readily,” she mumbled through her fingers.  
  
“I am not seeing a problem,” Ky answered gently, “this is quite normal for elected officials to do this.  It’s how they come to know each other.”  
  
Dizzy looked up from her seat on the couch. “Yes, but in case you forgot, Lady Whitefang does not harbor the best of feelings towards me.”  
  
Sin cocked an eyebrow. “What?  If she’s the one that helped you become Interim King, how can she dislike you at the same time? It makes no sense.”  
  
Ky sighed and pat his son’s shoulder. “Oh, Emmanuel, how I hope you never come to know why.”  
  
“That is beside the point,” Dizzy frowned, “now, we are obligated to meet them and while my schedule is free, I am not so sure it would end well.”  
  
There was a palpable silence between the three of them for a long moment. It was broken when Ky spoke, “we should go.”  
  
Now it was Dizzy and Ky’s turn to look confused.  
  
“Are you sure?” Dizzy asked, “if there was any alternative, I would, however, this is quite nerve wracking.”  
  
“You yourself mentioned it; you need allies to get that proposal for the outer provinces passed. If this is how it needs to be done, then so be it,” Ky uttered solemnly.  
  
“Will it bother you at all?” Dizzy asked as she took a seat beside him.  
  
Ky smiled. “I am unsure, but this is more important. I’ll survive.”  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered tiredly and leaned against him.  
  
“If it’s all the same to you, mom, I think I’ll sit this one out. I may not know a lot of politics and all that, but I don’t think I’d be entirely welcome there,” Sin crossed his arms.  
  
“That’s quite alright, Emmanuel. No one is forcing you to come.”  
  
“Great!” Sin got up and walked towards the door, “I’ll see you guys later.  Gonna go see Ram and El perform again.”  
  
“I am glad you are so supportive of them,” Dizzy sat up and forced that reminder about his homework down.  
  
Sin smiled broadly and let himself out.  
  
Dizzy then leaned back against Ky again and sighed deeply. “I hope we are doing the right thing.”  
  
“We are,” he replied with an arm around her waist. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Dizzy was quiet a moment before she reached up and kissed his cheek. “Normally, mistress would have been more than happy to enjoy her pet, however, today… I am just… not today.”  
  
Ky kissed her temple. “It’s quite alright.  It’s for us both, not just one of us.”  
  
“Thank you.” She then took his free hand with her own and let herself doze off a moment. That was all she needed. “I love you, Ky,” she whispered on the verge of sleep.    
  
“And I love you, too.”  
  
*  
  
“Hmm,” one voice said to itself more than the many others gathered in a darkened room.    
  
“It's the Gear, isn’t it?” A second noted.  
  
“Yes,” the first replied, “I don’t think she’ll be much of a hinderance, but I don’t know. She seems too naive to know how things really work.”  
  
“In that case, we best shut her down as soon as possible,”  
  
“Oh, come now, gentlemen,” a third more chipper voice interceded in the darkness of the meeting room, “where would the fun in that be?”  
  
“It’s a matter of ensuring that our vested, and mutual, interest is served. And we can’t have someone like that Gear go around making a nuisance of herself,” the first voice answered irritably, “after all, we made a sizable investment to ensure this happens and, in case you forgot, are paying you a lot of money.”  
  
“Heh heh,” the third guest said with the clink of exceedingly valuable coins in their palm, “not to worry. It’ll be how we agreed to.  Now, with that said, I say let Lady Kiske fizzle out and sputter in the political arena before her tenure is up. She doesn’t seem to have any other prospects after it’s done, so, let’s be patient.”  
  
“If you say so,” the second voice muttered impatiently.  
  
“Oh, I know so,” the third said before they stood up and walked to the exit that revealed their face, “and the best part is…”  
  
Happy Chaos smirked devilishly before she put her mask on, “no one will see me coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially planning on Dizzy and Ky having sex in every chapter, but then I realized that I needed to have an actual plot going on here. What the hell?!
> 
> *Blue Rogues; a reference to Skies of Arcadia, that are, ostensibly, 'good' pirates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning; Consentacles. That means tentacle play with consent. It's the last scene that has little relevance to the story at hand other than being Dizzy and Ky doing the nasty. So, if that doesn't interest you or squicks you out, you can safely pass it over. All good? All good.

“I’m the Invisible Man!” Elphelt said with her hands in front of her face, fingers wide as the lights turned on.  “I’m the invisible man! Incredible how you can…” she twirled once and pointed to the sky, “see right through me!”  
  
Beside her, Ramlethal started her bass line and was either unaware or indifferent to the fact that she was more or less the straight man to Elphelt’s over the top antics.  
  
The crowds were getting larger, but it didn’t matter to Ram. She enjoyed the rumble of her bass and that was all she needed. The money they earned certainly made Elphelt happy, but that was neither here nor there.  
  
“Freddie Mercury!” Elphelt’s overly excited exclamation brought Ram out of her thoughts.  
  
Freddie was in the audience? Where? She would search throughout the concert to find him, but to no avail.  
  
Oh well.  
  
*  
  
Dizzy poured over one of the books she had Nessa retrieve for her from the library, along with several others with the help of her second aide, Farrah al-Jamir.  
  
It was the basis and history not only Illyria’s founding, which was only fairly recent in relative terms, but the principles that Eve had told her about in somewhat greater detail.  
  
When Queens of all the Suites declared that the Crusades had begun because of practices of the Old World, there was initial push back against the idea by influential interests, but the populace was with them when laws were established to hold the powerful in check.  
  
What caught her interest more was the principle of ‘a society thrives when her people take part in it’. Nessa and Farrah had both informed their that civic and social engagement was an important part of growing up post-Crusades.  It was how they knew so much about how government worked.  
  
Dizzy was nothing if not humbled at how much more important their assistance was to be in the following months.  
  
She flipped the next page before she heard her mobile comm ring to life. “Hello?” She asked as she turned it on and put her book aside.  
  
“Ma’am,” Nessa answered on the other end, “the representative for the People’s Poverty Movement are on the line.  Want me to put them through?”  
  
“Go ahead. And thank you.”  
  
After a moment, a new voice answered. “Hello, and thank you for taking the time to speak, Lady Kiske.” It was an older man and if Dizzy remembered right, it was Kumi Matthai. A South African man who had recently retired from his position as head of the People’s Poverty Movement to help its efforts on the ground.  
  
“You’re most welcome, Mr. Maathai,” she answered politely and leaned back in her chair, “I hope today finds you well.”  
  
“It does, however, I would be lying if I did say all was well,” he answered somberly.  
  
“I can imagine,” she responded in kind. The last report she had read from them, which had been verified by other sources, that the reports of destabilization of countries both in and out of the Illyrian alliance had grown in the past two years.  
  
“Yes. From what I and others have seen, there have been movements that haven’t been identified by any nation officially recognized by the UN.”  
  
“What movements exactly?”  
  
“Armed groups, mostly mercenaries, are responsible. However, they themselves are not the cause of it. Watch dog groups have noticed that incredible sums of money are often deposited to those groups and from what we’ve been  able to investigate, they simple cause mayhem and nothing more.  There is no official backer or political operative that gives them direction.”  
  
She had reports of such events in the south central part of the Alliance.  However, whatever information she had found was only part of a tertiary research for her infrastructure project.  
  
“This is certainly troubling,” she noted as ideas as to whom or why they did this came up with nothing.  
  
“Indeed.  I tell you this because word of your attempts at reinforcing the Alliance as a whole may meet with some difficulty.”  
  
“I am grateful for your forewarning, sir,” she looked back to her desk and opened her computer.  A file she had been working on opened up and looked at the paragraph she had written not too long before.  “It is also fortunate that you’ve called, because if my proposal succeeds, I may need your assistance directly and that of your group so we can combat the poverty both of us have seen in the Alliance directly.”  
  
“Oh?” He sounded genuinely surprised.  
  
“Yes. It is going to take a while, but I want to build my case not just for the heads of the Four Suites, but for the people of Illyria as a whole,” she stood up and took a pen to another desk that had the skeletal architecture of a plan she had started, “of course, I cannot do this alone and so, I am getting as much input as I can from those like yourself and other advocacy groups so that we can ensure not only stability for the Alliance, but anyone that we have relations with.”  
  
He sounded both amused and gladdened at the prospect. “It seems you are taking the long view of this, Lady Kiske. Well done.”  
  
“Thank you,” she started to scribble the names of Maathai and others she had spoken with not too long ago, “though, I can only hope that once my tenure is up, it will last once I am gone.”  
  
He chuckled lightly. “The best ideas often outlast far beyond the individual who came up with it, Lady Kiske. I am sure that this is not news to you. However, the fact that you want to bring many into this shows that you truly want this to work.”  
  
She paused a moment.  She had to remind herself why she did this. She bowed her head before she answered. “Yes.  You’ve probably heard a bit about me from reports, but I know what it was like to be driven from my home and living in the woods like a vagrant for a few years.  I was fortunate to find people who loved and took me in. Now, I want to pay that kindness forward.”  
  
She could feel the approval in his voice. “I am relieved to hear that, Lady Kiske. Though, I give you this warning; not everyone will have the same goal in mind as you. It will keep your expectations in check.”  
  
She chuckled, aware that once she got everyone together, it would be anything but easy.  
  
“Of course, Mr. Matthai. Thank you for your time.”  
  
“You as well, Lady Kiske.”  
  
She sighed and took her seat again before she looked up the names of others she had to get in contact with. She thinned her lips at the list of people she had Nessa and Farrah collect for her to contact. Activists, experts, union leaders, scholars, and scientists whom she needed their assistance for her proposals.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
*  
  
“I am Prier Chanson and this is UN News.”  
  
“Three more African nations have refuted and refused Illyrian China’s claims of contract. They join the dozen or so other African nations that have galvanized themselves against what they claim to be attempted theft using stated laws from before the Gear Crusades.  
  
“It brings to mind the conversations legal scholars and scryers the world over have been regarding just how much hold the laws of the pre-Crusades world have on current policy. When asked for comment, Second King of Illyria, Leopold Whitefang stated that he and his aides are working towards a solution, as Illyrian China has been aggressively expanding, much to the dismay of many nations not in the Illyrian Alliance.  
  
“In other news; The First Nations Tribes of North America have requested aid from UN members against aggression from the Post-American states.  And while they are more than capable of holding their own, the white bandit groups and marauders from the toxic wastelands of New Columbia often make life for the tribes on the fringes difficult. Mun Seung Sing, secretary of Defense at the UN, states that assistance will be upcoming.  
  
“Next; Illyrian Senator Thenardiers and his wife have been found guilty on several counts of bribery, theft, assault, insider trading, and conspiracy. When allegations brought forth by their own daughter concerning child abuse were brought to light, the Queen of Clubs in charge of the proceedings turned down their appeal for a reduced sentence.  They now face 75 years to life in prison with no bail.  
  
“This is UN News.”  
  
*  
  
“I’m still having a hard time getting used to this,” Seishino Baiken grumbled as she adjusted her formal kimono, plain as it was in comparison to her usual garb, with her only arm.  Dizzy had invited her to meet for tea and small talk near the coast of the capital of Illyria and had gotten permission to move about, thanks to her host.  
  
“I know,” Dizzy smiled sadly and deftly poured the herbal tea into the cup she had prepared before her guest had arrived, “and I am still grateful you agreed to come.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” Baiken relaxed her posture a bit, not accustomed to gratitude, “don’t let it go to your head, girl.  Remember; it was either me or Mito and he would have talked your ears off about policy and all that.”  
  
Dizzy hummed and poured herself a cup. “I intend to speak with him regardless.  After all, he is the official representative of the Japanese Colonies, policy is part of my job now, after all.”  
  
Baiken smirked. “That still kills me. When last we met, you were living in some damn grove in the middle of nowhere trying to be invisible.  Now, here you are, running Illyria.  How times have fucking changed.”  
  
Dizzy rolled her eyes. “Technically, I’m just a substitute while Ky recovers. And even then, what power I do have is quite limited, but that’s not why we’re here.”  
  
“Right, right,” Baiken calmed herself, “just here to talk.” She paused a moment. “Uh, what did you want to talk about?”  
  
Dizzy placed a plate of crumpets in front of her. “Anything.  I consider you a friend, Baiken,” she hoped her statement was genuine, “and with everything going on, I quickly came to the realization that I need contact with people that have very little, if anything, to do with politics. It can get so overwhelming.”  
  
Baiken was silent a moment. She looked Dizzy up and down quickly before she huffed. “don’t know why you’d pick me, girl.  I’m hardly the ideal friend for anyone, really.”  
  
Dizzy nodded. “Be that as it may, I am grateful for the time we spent back in the grove. It was only a few days for you, but your company was very welcome. And I will always be grateful.”  
  
Baiken was slightly uncomfortable with the sincerity. “What about the Jellyfish? Sure you can meet them?”  
  
Dizzy sighed sadly. “They’re not exactly welcome in Illyrian air space.  I have been trying to recategorize them as an exception to the defense forces, but it’s difficult.”  
  
Baiken was at a loss for once in her life.  After everything she had lost, she was ready to accept her life would end in solitude. And here this Gear girl had shown her friendship and kindness when she felt little else was quite jarring. Regardless, she nodded her head.  
  
“So, if that’s the case,” she took a sip of the tea she had been given, “what’s on your mind?”  
  
Dizzy looked hopeful and her bright smile returned. Baiken thought it was annoying, but she could live with it. After all, when Anji was actually sincere, he had a smile she actually liked.  
  
“Have you had a chance to taste some of the fall harvest during your travels?” Dizzy took a sip of her own.  
  
“Yeah,” she took a crumpet and started to idly gnaw on it, “never been one for sweets, even sweet fruits, but I actually had a chance to try some gooseberries from Norway that were actually just right for once.”  
  
“Oh?” Dizzy was interested.  
  
She nodded. “The sugar in the fruit was a lot more subtle than in, say, raspberries or blackberries. Not as tart either. It was nice.”  
  
“I’m sure we could get some for you next time you visit, if you’d like,” Dizzy offered.  
  
Baiken could tell.  A more cynical version of herself would have thought this was the girl springing the trap. A trap for tea and mundane conversation? How absurd. Besides, the girl had grown since they last talked and wasn’t the naive recluse she was at first.  
  
“That would be nice,” she answered as the tension left her.  
  
*  
  
“How are you feeling, Ky?” Dizzy asked as she placed her briefcase to the side, leaned over, and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
“Much better, actually,” he answered as he walked alongside her from the entryway to the stairs, “I had a meeting with the doctor today and she informed me that I've made significant progress in my recovery.”  
  
“I am glad to hear that,” she guided him up the stairs with her arm hooked around one of his, “is Emmanuel home?”  
  
Ky laughed lightly. “No, he’s still at the library. The librarians have had to call me a few times to retrieve him because he wanted to stay there after it closed.”  
  
“Still studying language?” She lead him through the door to their bedroom.  
  
“Yes.  And he’s gotten the basics for Italian, Chinese, and Turkish understood already. It’s remarkable.”  
  
While those weren’t the languages she would have chosen herself, she remembered that this was her son’s choice. Though, it certainly wouldn’t hurt if she started learning other languages as well, considering her job now.  
  
“That makes me happy to hear,” they embraced each other a long and comfortable moment before they kissed.  They kissed again, longer this time as Dizzy parted a second to whisper, “and you know what else makes me happy?”  
  
He leaned in and nuzzled her ear before he began to descend to her neck as she shed her suit, “when mistress is pleased by her pet?”  
  
She giggled quietly and let her hands roam underneath Ky’s robe to feel his chest. “Correct.  And mistress is eager to show her pet just how much she enjoys her pleasure.”  
  
He leaned up and kissed her again. “I am ready.”  
  
She nodded, glad that they had spoken about this next activity at length as she removed her undergarments. “Remember, pet,” she tipped his chin with her fingers to see her eye to eye,  “if it hurts, even in the slightest, say the word and I will stop.”  
  
He smiled and placed his forehead against hers. “I will. I promise.”  
  
She stepped back a pace and whispered, “excellent, pet.” Effortlessly, the green, feathery appendage on her back detached and changed shape into a dozen large and, to some, menacing looking tentacles.  
  
Ky didn’t resist as they gingerly opened his robe, which left him completely exposed from head to toe. Dizzy took a step back, sat upon the bed and looked on with barely restrained desire as the appendages from her wing began to caress his body. She spread her legs and used a free hand to stroke the folds of her opening as the tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles.  
  
Ky was initially surprised when he found himself hoisted into the air.  He then relaxed when they massaged his limbs and he let loose a comfortable sigh as another tentacle stroked his rear entrance. He took another deep breath and let himself go slack as the tip slowly pushed its way in. He groaned lowly and closed his eyes to let the sensations of penetration spread through his body. With every inch the pushed in, Ky tipped his head back and gasped slightly as he felt his member grow hard and stand at attention.  
  
“Undine, help him,” Dizzy panted as she stroked herself faster at the sight of her husband completely helpless in her thrall.  
  
“Gladly,” the other guardian answered with a smirk as she detached herself from Dizzy and leaned into Ky from the side.  She reached up and kissed Ky on the cheek once before she she began to descend as she reached down and gripped Ky’s length gently to stroke it evenly in time with the tentacle gliding in and out of his anus.  
  
Sweat began to gather on his face as he gasped for air with both Undine and Necro manhandling him according to Dizzy’s will.  He closed his eyes and just let himself be guided as Undine began to suckle one of his nipples as she continued to stroke him. It was simply too much for him to take as he felt everything below his waist tingle beyond the limits of his self control. He thrust his hips upward and let himself come with a gasp and a grunt.  
  
In front of him, Dizzy continued to rub the collection of nerves at her entrance as she saw her spouse climax according to her pleasure. Her licentious smile grew as she felt his erection return even after something as intense as what she had witnessed.  The power she felt made her clench her mouth shut as she shivered happily and curled up to let the sensations last as long as she could.  
  
She looked up to see her guardians still enjoying Ky and felt herself ready for more. She stood up on wobbly feet and staggered over to his other side while Undine had left her kisses, which left their own moist marks all over. Ky fought for breath as she tucked herself underneath his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “is it marvelous, pet?”  
  
Ky, his face covered in perspiration, nodded and wheezed, “it’s… it’s beyond… words.”  
  
She kissed his cheek, with the salty taste of his sweat noted, and continued, “and whom do you thank you this pleasure, pet?”  
  
“Mistress,” he struggled to say as the tentacles supported him, even as the one at his back continued to push into him deeper, “I’m grateful for Mistress’ kindness.”    
  
“Yes,” she turned his face to hers, “mistress is most kind. And she shows it well.” She used a free hand to reach down and tease herself again as she reached in to kiss him once more.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” he felt yet another climax fast approach again, “anything for Mistress’ kindness.”  
  
She fought to chuckle as her own strokes caught her climax up with his. “Very well, pet. I will show you the kindness you desire.”  
  
Silently, she ordered Necro and Undine to increase their ministrations and Ky felt himself pushed over the edge as the former pushed into him faster, while the later stroked him as slowly.  It was enough for Dizzy to match his climax with her own as she held onto him tightly.  
  
They kissed each other desperately as their respectively climaxes caused Ky to gasp loudly and then go limp, while Dizzy leaned into him to keep herself on her feet.  
  
“Well,” Dizzy fought for her own breath, “well done, pet.” She guided him to the bed where both of her guardians stopped and retracted onto Dizzy’s back once more.  
  
With his eyes closed, Ky breathed deeply as he allowed his now free limbs to gently pull the sheets up over them both. “Thank you, Mistress,” he opened his eyes, blinked, and then turned to her wings, “Necro, Undine, thank you both.”  
  
“What?” The former emerged, surprised and confused.  
  
“He said thank you,” Undine clarified as she too emerged and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“For… for what?” Necro was still confused.  
  
“For your restraint.  It was very nice.  Thank you,” Ky repeated with a weary smile.  
  
Necro was not sure how to answer. He looked this way and that in near desperation, as no one had ever said something like that to him before.  
  
“Oh dear,” Undine noted,” he’s having an existential crisis.” She began to retreat back with Necro not far behind.  
  
“What is this feeling?! I don’t know how to process it!” Necro demanded of Undine as he too returned to his dormant state.  
  
Dizzy giggled as she snuggled close to Ky with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
“Never a dull moment,” she whispered before she kissed him again, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ramlethal, if one was to ask her then and there, enjoyed herself as she bobbed her head in time to the beat. However, again, she was practically subdued in comparison to Elphelt.  
  
“And another one gone and another one gone! Another one bites the dust!” Elphelt clenched her fist dramatically and pointed to random people in the audience, “Hey! She’s gonna get you too! Another bites the dust!”  
  
As Elphelt went into her guitar solo, she danced around the stage as Ramlethal kept herself stoic and in place. While Ram had gotten used to smaller crowds, though, she was certainly surprised at the turnout for this one. More and more people came to their shows and they had to admit they needed bigger venues if the chance came.  
  
More importantly, she smiled at bit at the sight of Sin in the audience as he clapped along with the beat. He was a good friend and she was glad he was a part of her life.  Ky and Dizzy as well. She felt very fortunate.  
  
When the song ended, she walked off stage to get some water as a pair of groupies, a pair of ladies who went by the name of Jett and Lennox, escorted Elphelt elsewhere. Ramlethal wasn’t sure why those two women always seemed to be eager to take care of Elphelt when she was capable enough to take care of herself. She shrugged and put her bass down to look at the notes she and El had written down for the next part of the show.  
  
“Excuse me,” a new voice broke Ramlethal from her concentration.  
  
She looked up to see a woman, probably in her early to mid 20s, dressed in torn jeans and a large, flannel jacket. Her brown skin was also clearly flushed as she worked up the courage to get Ram’s attention.  
  
“Can I help you?” Ram tilted her head, unsure as to why this woman came to her.  
  
“Hi, uh, I’m, I’m Alix! I just, um, uh, I wanted to, uh, say, that, um, I’ve really liked your shows and that, uh, thank you very much for doing them,” the woman wrung her hands as she tried not to stumble over her own words.  
  
Ramlethal smiled at her. “I appreciate that. You’re very welcome.”  
  
It seemed too much for the woman as she gasped, turned, and ran off. The display left Ramlethal very confused. Why was she so embarrassed? Oh well.  She got up and retrieved her bass as Elphelt staggered back into view with the largest grin she ever had.  Well, at least as far as Ram was aware. Either way, it was time for the show to continue.  
  
“Alright, Ram!” Elphelt grabbed her guitar and sauntered to the stage, “Heaven or Hell? Let’s rock!”  
  
Ram wasn’t sure to be worried for Elphelt or no.  
  
*  
  
Dinner with the Whitefangs was not quite the ordeal Dizzy expected it to be. Estia, Eve’s wife, had prepared them a modest meal, part German and part Indian, and their home was just as modest as their own.  
  
“Is the food to your liking, Lady and Lord Kiske?” Estia asked as she tore off another piece of her naan bread.  
  
“It’s quite good,” Ky answered as he took another bite off his plate.  
  
“If it’s not too much to ask,” Dizzy placed her cup of tea down, “I would certainly like the recipe for the curry you made.”  
  
Estia smiled brightly. “I would love to!”  
  
As nice as the conversation was, Dizzy could not help but notice how eerily quiet Eve was. Of course she smiled and nodded to ensure that she was, in fact, part of the meal. However, even the lack of Eve’s natural magical talent was noticeable. It started to leave Dizzy ill at ease.  
  
“Are you alright, dear?” Estia took Eve’s hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
“I’m fine,” Eve answered calmly as she reciprocated the gesture, “I just have a lot on my mind,” she turned to Ky and Dizzy, “I apologize for not being the best of conversation today.”  
  
“It’s quite alright,” Ky assured her, “much has been going on and it’s understandable.”  
  
Estia looked to Eve and then to Dizzy and Ky once before she placed her bread to the side. “Lady Kiske, would you be so kind as to assist me momentarily with the dishes?”  
  
The request caught Dizzy off guard, however, she nodded and carried hers and Ky’s plate with her out of the room.  
  
She had a feeling that Estia wanted to speak with her, but couldn’t fathom a reason why as she placed their dishes in the sink and got the soap.  
  
“She’s just as scared as you, you know,” Estia continued to clean the dishes.  
  
“Hm?” Once more, Dizzy was not prepared for that statement.  
  
“Eve believes in you, however, she has to keep reminding herself that you’re not at all like the Gears she fought during the Crusades,” she turned to her briefly and smiled.  
  
Dizzy paused a moment as she considered what could be the right thing, if not the only thing she could say. “I have to admit, I find her rather… imposing.”  
  
Estia giggled lightly. “You’re not the first,” she dried her hands and then took Dizzy’s hands in her own, “all I ask is that you please give her time. It is hard for her because she was injured during the Crusades and that’s why she is in the wheelchair. It took a long time for her to let go of it, but your appearance has made her second guess herself for a little while.”  
  
“Oh no.” Dizzy could only imagine the anguish Eve must have felt when she lost her ability to walk. And here she was to reopen old wounds.  
  
“Don’t be troubled, Lady Kiske,” Estia smiled brightly again, “she knows you are not Justice.  She knows you are not Testament. She saw you appear to save the people of Illyria and that counts for more than you’ll know.”  
  
Dizzy looked to Estia’s hands and then back to her hostess. She had little recourse but to trust that Eve would eventually warm up to her. Not only did she need allies, but she wanted to have as few enemies as possible.  Not that she had much choice in the matter.  
  
Estia let go and inclined her head to the dining room. “Shall we go back? Your husband and my wife could use the company.”  
  
Dizzy’s mood lightened a bit. She knew that Ky, as much as she loved him, was not the best when it came to small talk.  
  
*  
  
“This is Bayt al-Hikmah, I am Khalisah al-Jahiz, and this is the news.”  
  
“Reports coming out of Scandinavia, the Stalwart English Colonies, and northern Poland speak of raids by mercenary groups not affiliated with any country. Some surmise it is raider groups from the ruins of the Post-American states that are causing instability and chaos. The Chancellor of Poland has given a press conference that the Steadfast Haussers, the defense force that kept Poland completely unoccupied by Gear forces during the Crusades, are currently locked in conflict with said mercenaries.  
  
“The United Coalition of Kurdistan has completed elections and Benazir Katari has emerged the victor by a slim margin. Her opponent, Ahmed Rashad, called her this morning and offered his congratulations and well wishes for her first term in office.  
  
“Despite territorial aggressions by Illyrian China, internal strife between parties has began to reverse those acquisitions. The party of People's Republic claims that the dissident group of freshmen legislators are part of an attempt at a coup de tat. The opposition group, the Democratic Progression, who outnumber the People’s Republic three to one in the parliament, have denied this and accuse the People’s Republic of an attempted power grab.  
  
“In sports News, Ghana and Ethiopia played each other to a stalemate in the World Cup. The match had to be called on account of excessive rain. A mutually agreed rematch is scheduled for next week when weather is to be clearer.  
  
“Expect to excel at the next Summer Olympics is Bayek Siwa from Northern Egypt. Despite his age, he has repeatedly outperformed younger and more eager competitors in the Running, Biking, and Swimming. We will have an interview with him and his family after this.  
  
“Finally, Vietnamese activist and renowned author, Khara Talim, is expected to speak at the Cultural Preservation Society, where the last of her country’s artifacts once pilfered by Europeans has finally been returned.  She leads efforts for other countries to do what they can to reclaim the histories lost before the Crusades so they may forge their own futures.  
  
“This is the news.”  
  
*  
  
“It’s still too much,” one of the Jacks of Diamonds said as he looked over Dizzy’s revised proposal. He was one of the few Diamonds that had agreed to work with her and other members of the senate to get the proposal for reinforcing the infrastructure passed.  
  
“So I’ve been told,” Dizzy noted as she pinched the bridge of her nose in attempt to stave off the migraine, “it always comes back to the budget itself.”  
  
She pulled a chart from her desk and handed several copies to the other senate members in her office as Nessa and Farrah worked at their consoles as quickly as they could to take notes from the experts Dizzy had recruited to her cause.  
  
“So,” she began as she had a copy of the chart herself, “while I am aware that we still have until the first quarter of the year before we set the budget, I believe that this warrants a new vote.”  
  
The senators looked over the charts and a few of them blinked. “Are you serious?” An older white man from the Suite of Hearts asked as he noticed some particular details. “The merchant’s unions will throw a fit if you were to propose this.”  
  
“I don’t know,” a younger black woman from the Clubs stroked the point of her chin, “the workers themselves won’t really be affected all that much if we can get these numbers passed,” she then smirked, “Of course the heads of the companies themselves won’t like it.”  
  
An Asian man from the Suite of Spades snorted. “Please. They don’t like anything that takes from them. They complain that taxes themselves are the bane of their existence because they have to actually pay for anything.”  
  
“That’s the idea,” Dizzy’s face turned serious, “if they are not willing to help pay their fair share to help keep the Alliance stable, then they will have to find some kind of rapturous and impossible utopia where they share nothing.”  
  
The woman from the Suite of Clubs laughed. “Good luck with that. Africa won’t touch businesses from here with a ten meter pole and there’s no room for them in the Middle Eastern Territories.”  
  
“Exactly,” Dizzy answered, “they need to understand that prosperity for everyone in the Alliance is proportional for their own prosperity. If they think they can hoard their fortunes like dragons and expect everything to operate smoothly, they will be sorely mistaken.”  
  
She got a round of nods from everyone, except from the older man from the Suite of Hearts. “I don’t understand, Lady Kiske.”  All eyes turned to him. “We know you yourself was homeless for the first few years of your life, but why are you so determined to do this? For all you know, it may not even work.”  
  
Dizzy turned to him and nodded. “You are correct.  In fact, even if I was able to get this emergency budget resolution passed, I do not believe that those who oppose it to stand idly by when there is profit to be had.”  
  
She leaned against her desk and folded her arms as she continued. “When I was with the Jellyfish, we were in the middle of a delivery of emergency food supplies for a bay town we frequented that had been hit by a rather powerful wind storm.  
  
“The number of people starving was intolerable. We had prepared food supplies to help those hit hardest by it to make sure they would be able to live while reconstruction continued.”  
  
She started to frown. “I was assisting an older woman when a man in a silk suit passed us by.  He started to laugh and told the old woman to get a job instead of living off of charity. He had no idea who that woman was. And even if he did, I doubt he cared.”  
  
The senator from the Suite of Spades tilted his head. “Who was she?”  
  
Dizzy looked to the floor. “Mariah del Solado. She used to be a Battalion Head for the Holy Order. Until she was diagnosed with magic based cancer and was crippled in body and her mind had taken a beating with the loss of her position.”  
  
Everyone was silent. Veterans of the Crusades, especially those who did not advance to positions of authority after the war ended, often fell through the cracks. Ky had told Dizzy about several of his comrades that often ended up in destitution after the Holy Order had been disbanded.  It was one of the harder causes for him to attempt to rectify, even as First King.  
  
“In case you’re wondering, she’s still alive and in good health, all things considered,” she stood up, “however, the fact that the infrastructure for that port was so fragile, despite being a part of Illyria, that a single disaster nearly ruined the town. This can be corrected. If we can start from the bottom upward then the people of those towns will not have to endure this.”  
  
“A question,” another woman, more short and stout than most people there, from the Suite of Clubs, raised her hand, “how will we know that the funds and resources given to the outer provinces will be used correctly?”  
  
Dizzy shrugged slightly. “Through the Queens of each Suite.  They act as oversight, after all. We and the leaders of the provinces agree to a set of terms for them to use it and they take it from there,” she looked at her directly in the eye, “in short; we will just have to trust them.”  
  
There was another long moment of silence before the first woman from the Suite of Clubs chuckled. “Damn, Lady Kiske. I have to admit that a lot of consultants would consider this idea of yours crazy.  Some’d call it political suicide. Hell, the heads of Mercantile are going to try their damnedest to make sure this never gets out of consideration.”  
  
Dizzy nodded. “I know. That is why I want to send this proposal not just to the members of the Suites, but I want this spread out to the general populace in the Alliance as far as we can share it.  If we can get the workers of all the unions and the people on our side, then the heads of the Mercantile will not have much room to resist, because it will affect them as well as everyone else.”  
  
The man from the Suite of Spades narrowed his eyes. “Even the ones that more or less bought out members of the Diamonds?”  
  
Dizzy nodded again. “There is no guarantee of success, however, if we can show as many people as we can that what we want is genuine, then it may have a chance.”  
  
Again, there was silence as most of Dizzy’s potential allies looked back at the packet she had handed them. Then, the older man from the Suite of Hearts answered, “very well, Lady Kiske. You’ve convinced me,” he started to smirk, “besides, I’ve always wanted to see those greedy bastards sweat for once. They’ve been trying to buy favors and it’s been aggravating how they’ve been able to get away with so much.”  
  
There was a small mumble of surprise from the crowd as they all started to whisper to each other in agreement.  
  
Dizzy wanted to sigh in relief, but knew it was too early. She turned to the women from the Suite of Clubs. “Can I count on the Community Outreach Sub-Committee’s assistance in this matter?”  
  
The second woman nodded. “We’ll send our representatives to work with you and your aides to get a concise presentation to print out and spread through the capital. We’ll let our contemporaries in the other provinces know what’s going on and if they’re on board too.”  
  
“If you would please,” she asked earnestly as Nessa and Farrah spoke with the aides of the other senators to set up further appointments.  
  
It would be another half hour before everyone but her aides had left the office. Dizzy looked to the clock and sighed.  It had taken three whole hours to convince them. However, a part of her felt it was time well spent.  
  
Nessa arched her back and stretched her arms as she yawned widely. Farrah snickered at her as she finished a copy of the proposal she was to send to the other provinces.  
  
Dizzy smiled and took Nessa’s hands in her own. “Well done, both of you. And thank you very much for all your help. I could never had done all this by myself.”  
  
Nessa looked red enough to pass out and she wouldn’t care.  
  
Farrah, perceptive as she was, answered Dizzy to bring Nessa back to reality, “you’re welcome Lady Kiske. I’m just glad that we were able to get this through.”  
  
“Well,” Farrah interrupted, “like she said, there’s no guarantee that this will pass.”  
  
“Correct,” Dizzy said, “however, if we can at least get a strong enough swell of support, then we will have time to refine the proposals if it gets turned down and let the idea percolate among the population.”  
  
“Though,” Farrah held her hand to her chin, “what if we can’t get the whole thing passed as it is? It’s going to be hell trying to convince the higher ups in the Diamonds.”  
  
Dizzy considered her words a moment.  It was certainly a possibility that it would not go through intact.  
  
“If it does happen, then we get a piece of what we need and move on.  We can try again until we can get it passed in its entirety.”  
  
Both her aides thought about it a moment before they nodded and started to collect their things. There was much work to be done.  
  
*  
  
The skylight to Ky and Dizzy’s bathroom let the moon and stars shine in as they both reclined in the steaming hot bath.  It was large enough Dizzy to sit against Ky, her wings retracted, as they let the steam rose upward. On occasion, a drop of sweat would fall into the tub and it was the only thing that kept an exhausted Dizzy awake as they enjoyed each others’ company.  
  
“Thank you, Ky,” Dizzy murmured happily as she stroked Ky’s forearms as they embraced her from behind.  
  
He kissed the back of her head and leaned his forehead into her hair. “You’re most welcome,” he arched his back slightly to let her lean into him more comfortably.  
  
She looked up to the skylight and sighed. “I hope this works. Bringing all these people together to try and do something good, only for it to fail, is something that worries me more than it should.”  
  
Ky smiled and kissed the back of her head again. “I know it’s easy for me to say, but I think you’ll be fine. If it passes, great.  If it doesn’t, then you have a place to start from next time.”  
  
She turned her head slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye. “Do you speak from experience?”  
  
“Yes.” He looked up to the skylight this time. “You remember the Veterans’ Care Act I told you about a while ago?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“That was the first thing I tried to pass when I started out as First King. I fought against Leo, Daryl, the senators, the judges, and the unions to try and do something or anything for the Holy Order Veterans that needed help in some form or another,” he gently embraced her a bit more firmly, “only seeing you do this makes me realize I went about it the wrong way.”  
  
She giggled a bit and turned forward to the window. “Well, it has to pass before you can say that.”  
  
“Perhaps, however, the fact that you’ve gotten this far with so many people behind you gives it a better chance at it succeeding.”  
  
She hummed in response, however, she wanted to believe he was right. Yet, she still had so far to go. And she had such little time to work with, on top of that.  
  
Ky was further along in his recovery and once the doctor gave their permission, everything would go back to the way it was before.  
  
“Ky,” she whispered to get his attention.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“What would you say if I told you that I was invited to join the Scale of Queens when my tenure is done?”  
  
Ky was silent a moment. Thankfully, he answered evenly. “Well, would that be what you want? To become a part of the Scale of Queens is certainly a nice place to be.  You’re, for lack of a better term, a judge over the land. And while you wouldn’t be able to move policy the same way, you could still be in a place to affect change.”  
  
Now Dizzy was silent. It wouldn’t be the same, however, if what Eve had told her was true, perhaps that she could be the metaphorical right person, at the right place, at the right time.  
  
“Would you still support me if I had to become a Queen and go against something you would put forth?” She turned again this time her tone was more worried and grave.  
  
“I hope you would,” he answered to her surprise, “Illyria is far from perfect, however, it’s an alliance that wants to strive for ideals that were lost in the old world. That’s why it needs people like you in it, Dizzy.”  
  
The answer restored her confidence and she turned further to kiss him deeply before she leaned her back against him once more. “Thank you.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Governmental structure;
> 
> Three Kings. (First, Second, Third)
> 
> (First King; Executive. Second King: Judicial. Third King: Senate Liaison.) 
> 
> Queens act as Judges and Intermediaries. 
> 
> Aces work as ambassadors, liaisons, and emissaries. Title is unofficial. 
> 
> Jacks (the Senate). (Spades, Hearts, Clubs, & Diamonds.)
> 
> (Spades: Head of Labor. Hearts: Head of Health Services. Clubs: Head of Security, because no standing army. Diamonds: Head of Economics.)
> 
> Each head meets with the unions of each sub-committee. 
> 
> Spade sub-committees; Maintenance, Recycling, Food Production, and Energy Production. 
> 
> Hearts sub-committees; Disease control. Medicinal Research. Disaster control, and Therapy. 
> 
> Club sub-committees; Community Outreach, Investigation, Conflict Resolution, and Intelligence. 
> 
> Diamond Sub-committees; Trade, Accounting, Economic Oversight, and Resource distribution. 
> 
> Each country in the Alliance has its own suit. 
> 
> Cool, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

If pressed, Ramlethal Valentine would have admitted to enjoy the stage performance she and Elphelt did as often as they did.   
  
Her previous actions notwithstanding.   
  
On top of that, she did enjoy the sight of Elphelt having more fun than anything else.   
  
“She’s a killer queen,” Elphelt with flash and flair with each line, “gun powder, gilitine, dynamite with a laser beam! Guaranteed to blow your mind!”  
  
“Anytime,” Ramlethal added with her voice heavily processed through the mic.  She then started on her solo, which gave Elphelt a moment to step aside and get a drink of water, it was hot on stage.   
  
Yet, Elphelt didn’t mind. She liked the lights, the applause of the people, and the music most of all.   
  
What made her smile more, though, was the invitation she and Elphelt got to attend The Tribute Festival in Istanbul.   
  
According to legend, there was a pair of brother musicians, their names had been lost on account of the Crusades, that, on their journey to find the greatest song in the world, were accosted by the Devil. The Devil threatened to take their souls unless they played the greatest song in the world.   
  
And they did. The Devil wondered if they were angels, but the brothers proclaimed they were but men who were the instruments to the greatest song in the world.   
  
Aware that no one could ever hope to play it, for no one knew what it sounded like; musicians around the world organized a festival for those who wished to pay homage to such a work.   
  
Their song done, she and Elphelt gave a bow to the audience.   
  
They departed the stage and met the crew who had also been invited and knew that plans had to be made.   
  
Ramlethal was excited for the first time in a while.   
  
*  
  
In the deepest, darkest, dankest lair of the Gear stronghold, Ky Kiske stood defiantly against his captor. He was also clad in only a loin cloth, with a suspicious amount of bronzer on his torso to accentuate his lean physique. His wrists were cuffed in chains connected to the ground that seemed a bit too loose for their purpose.   
  
Before him, sat on a throne that looked suspiciously out of place, sat Dizzy, her mistress persona to the forefront with a smile both licentious and struggling to keep her laughter in check. She was also clad in a leather uniform, not unlike her previous iteration of her combat wear, but with barely enough material to cover her bosom and nether regions.   
  
Dizzy coughed a second before she continued. “Ahem, now then, Sir Kiske.  The Holy Order is routed. The governments of the world are shattered. And now,” she stood up and gestured grandly, “I, Dae Ex Anima, am without obstacles to complete my total and complete subjugation of the whole world!”  
  
With a smirk, Ky objected, “do your worst, evil Queen of the Gears! Humanity shall never bend to one such as you!”  
  
Dizzy threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, that indeed I shall, my little, human pet. For you see, it was through the hand of man that I came to be and have both overcome them and I have judged them wanting.”  
  
Ky lifted his hands, further than he thought he needed to, in defiance. “Humanity shall never yield!”  
  
Dizzy tittered again and walked up to him to circle him with her hand caressing his exposed chest and shoulders. “They will try, but they will, in the end, have no choice but to submit to my rule.  Or else they shall feel the totality of my horrible wrath! Chained to a solitude of pain!”  
  
Ky blinked. “Solitude of pain?”he whispered in confusion.   
  
“That's what the script said!” Dizzy whispered back quickly in his ear from his side.   
  
“Oh, uh,” Ky quickly got back into character, “Then we shall meet our end with courage and honor!”  
  
“I have no intention of subjecting you to that, my pet,” she returned to his front and traced his fingers over his pectorals and down to his stomach, “I have much greater plans for you.”  
  
Ky tried to look shocked however, it came out exaggerated and almost silly, regardless, she continued.   
  
“You see, humanity shall find its salvation in me.  But they will only do so when they see you, at my side, knelt in reverence towards me!”  
  
“Never!” Ky proclaimed, though his hands took hold on her hips.   
  
“Ah, but your hands speak otherwise, for my Aura of Love and Lust has-”  
  
*knock, knock, knock*  
  
“Mom,” Sin’s voice came muffled through the door, “you’ve got a telegram. It’s from the Confluence.  They say it’s urgent.”  
  
Both Dizzy and Ky sighed audibly.   
  
Ky was scheduled to return to his position next week. And with Dizzy’s subsequent orientation into the Scale of Queens, time for them was to be a bit scarce.   
  
The worst part of it was they had this date circled too!  
  
Both in bathrobes, they opened the door to see Sin there, with a face that spoke of how much he did not want to be there.   
  
“Thank you, Emmanuel,” she said, the thrill of her and Ky’s role play stomped out like a squib.   
  
“Sorry, you guys. I didn’t want to, but the courier was pretty insistent that you got this,” Sin leaned against the wall with his arms folded.   
  
“It’s quite alright,” Ky reassured him, “knowing how soon I’m to return to my job, I’m not surprised they want to do as much as possible because they think I’ll undo everything your mother did.”  
  
Dizzy cast him a sideways glance. “What exactly have I done?”  
  
“That’s the thing,” Ky shrugged, “it takes time for things to change. My proposals for the establishment of a Holy Order Veterans Affairs office is still under consideration.” Dizzy did recall those proposals. Like her own, they were deadlocked in procedure.   
  
She opened the telegram and blinked.  She looked at the text once, and then twice to make sure she had read it right.   
  
“What is it?” Sin asked as he tilt his head.   
  
“It went through,” she whispered in shock, “my proposal went through.”  
  
Now it was Ky’s turned to be surprised.   
  
She turned to them both in disbelief. “The coalition I gathered was able to get enough support from all four of the Suites to bring my proposed increased tax on the wealthy to a public election. Granted, it passed with less than ten votes, but still, it got passed!”  
  
“Whoa,” Sin responded, not entirely sure how to react.   
  
Ky, on the other hand, was jubilant. “That’s wonderful! I knew you could do it!”  
  
Dizzy turned to him, a wide and ecstatic smile on her face. She then embraced and kissed him eagerly.   
  
When Ky reciprocated and when she dropped the telegram, dug her hands into his robe, and tilted a leg up as her tail whipped around excitedly, Sin rolled his eyes and knew that was his queue to leave. If he was lucky, they’d go back into their room and not make a racket like they did almost every time it happened.   
  
*  
  
Dizzy looked at the office she had spent the last three months in.  Eventually, Ky would be back here in his position, but at least, she thought, she had done good with what little time she had. Besides, she thought with the smallest of smirks, his place was his head between her legs, but that was another conversation entirely.   
  
She smiled a bit at the interview she had with Intercontinental Public Radio. It was, as Nessa described, as a puff piece, filler between news shows, nothing major and she was glad that was all it was. Because she had heard rumblings that other networks were eager to interview her less about policy and more about the potential scandals of her past.   
  
Frankly, she didn’t have time and the thought made her mentally exhausted. There was only so much that some could speculate on and if she didn’t give them much to work with, they wouldn’t hound her.   
  
A knock at the door brought her attention back to the moment. She looked at her watch and wondered who could it have been. She had finished her assembly of a policy team she wished to work with when she began her tenure as a Queen and all the candidates had been selected.    
  
“Come in,” she announced to the door.  
  
It swung open and she found herself surprised to see Milia Rage on the other side.  
  
They did not have much to speak of and their interactions were brief at best, however, she did not have much reason to fear the former assassin. At least, that’s what the Illyrian Intelligence Agency had relayed to her.   
  
“Oh, hello, Ms. Rage. Didn’t expect you today,” she said cordially.   
  
Milia nodded respectfully. “I beg your pardon for our uninvited appearance, but the Lady wishes to speak with you.”  
  
It took her a second to realize just whom she referred to as she stood up. Sure enough, from behind Milia, the individual in question stepped out and smiled brightly.   
  
“Sharon!” Dizzy exclaimed happily as she closed the distance and embraced the night walker.   
  
“How are you, dear?” Sharon, clad in a suit not all that different from her husband’s held her hands as they finished their embrace.   
  
“Oh, busy.  If it’s a meeting with other parts of the bureaucracy, it’s an appearance in the courts for policy procedures,” Dizzy sighed as she guided Sharon to a seat across from her desk.   
  
“As it should be, thankfully,” Sharon took the seat as Milia stood guard behind her.   
  
The statement caught Dizzy off guard. “I’m not sure I follow.”  
  
“You know the motto of Illyria, don’t you?” Sharon shifted her leg one over the other with a playful smile on her face.   
  
“ _Civitas ex Res Pulica_ ,” she recited, “Community of the Republic.”  
  
Sharon nodded. “Well spoken. I would imagine much hasn’t changed since Illyria first started. But then again, establishing a democracy certainly has its challenges.”  
  
That was when Dizzy realized whom she was talking with. “Oh, so you’re saying you helped establish Illyria?”  
  
“Somewhat,” Sharon answered, clearly proud of Dizzy’s insight, “I was more someone that helped make sure that the policies in the background could stand on their own. Incidentals here and there that required the kind of attention needed to bring a disparate group of provinces into an Alliance to survive in a post-Crusades world.”  
  
Dizzy was impressed. “I’m amazed.  Also, it seems a bit odd that you and Slayer would think to do something like that when it seems you’re more keen to be left alone.”  
  
“Oh, dear,” Sharon tittered lightly, “My darling husband is many things, mostly a poet, but a statesman is not one of them. He sat back as I assisted the Scale of Queens to established Illyria.”  
  
“That’s still amazing, though. I can’t imagine what an ordeal it must have been, especially with the Crusades happening.”  
  
“You’d be surprised,” Sharon held her fingers together, “it’s one thing to establish Illyria, another is ensuring that it survives.”  
  
Again, her statement gave Dizzy pause. “I’m almost afraid to say, but, I doubt this is more than just a social call.”  
  
Sharon nodded, her smile faded. “I’m afraid so. Whenever there is prosperity, decadence soon follows. And as resilient as I made the policies of Illyria, there’s not perfect. There are weaknesses and loopholes that certain individuals gleefully take advantage of. And that’s not all.”  
  
A beep from Dizzy’s mobile com broke their conversation as she asked for a moment.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Ma’am!” Nessa sounded panicked on the other end, “there’s been an incident! Port Normandy has been attacked! You’ve been summoned to the Hall of Pentecost!”  
  
“On my way,” Dizzy hung up and looked up to see Sharon at the door.   
  
“Is this what you came to warn me about?” She asked as she got to her feet.   
  
“Correct,” Sharon answered as Milia opened the door, “though, it’s not the incident itself you should be wary of. Remember; people will be looking to you and the other Kings for guidance. This is your moment.”  
  
*  
  
As soon as Dizzy walked through the doors with Nessa and Farrah at her sides, she found Leo and Daryl, with their own aides, in wait for her.   
  
“I just got the call,” she strode to the other Kings, “what do we know so far?”  
  
“Only about as much as you do,” Daryl looked to the display above them, “communications with Port Normandy were cut off less than an hour ago. We initially assumed it was a power failure due to the weather, however, we soon got calls from mobile communication of panic among the populace.  We’ve been trying to get a real time feed of what’s going there from the local Dispatch.”  
  
“Sir,” one of the officers at the control panels announced, “we got a visual from the Community Watchdogs.”  
  
“Let’s see it,” Leo barked, clearly antsy for news.  
  
In front of them, the display showed, with static, the sights of houses on fire and a torrential downpour.  
  
“It happened so fast,” they all heard the voice on the other end report, “when the power went out, I just assumed one of the transformers just got hit with a surge and was going to turn it back on.  I come back and I see fire starting to spread from the docks!”  
  
“Do you what the cause is?” Dizzy spoke loud enough for them to hear.   
  
“Yes, ma’am.  Artillery barrage from airships. I don’t know how they were able to get into our airspace, but they’re here and there in force. We don’t have the manpower to push them back! The civilian population is evacuating now!”  
  
Daryl turned to one of his aides, “what’s the closest LDF Squad we have to Normandy?”  
  
“At the Stalwart English Colony, sir.”  
  
“How long will it take for them to get there?”  
  
“At maximum speed, thirty minutes,” the aide answered quickly.   
  
“Do we have clearance to dispatch them to Normandy’s aid?” Dizzy asked as she struggled to keep herself calm.   
  
Farrah turned off her mobile comm. “The Jacks from all four suites gave us the go ahead.”  
  
“What about the Squad itself? Can we get in contact?” Dizzy continued.   
  
“For some reason, we can’t get a wire to them. There’s some heavy interference that’s blocking our attempts,” the officer stated as she tried to reroute her signal.   
  
Dizzy narrowed her eyes as the display continued to show the flame that consumed the port.   
  
“Wait,” she interrupted, “Watchdog, can you flank the flame and see exactly how many ships they have and what type?”  
  
“I think so,” the Watchdog said, “just a minute.”  
  
Leo turned to her. “What is it?”  
  
Dizzy’s focus remained on the screen. “There’s something about that fire that doesn’t look right.”  
  
“Any guesses?”  
  
Dizzy said nothing for a moment so she could formulate an answer.   
  
The camera shook violently as a fireball exploded to the side of the Watchdog.   
  
“Are you all right?” Dizzy cried to the screen.   
  
“Yes, ma’am. They’re throwing artillery everywhere,” they answered as they continued to the edge of town.   
  
“Lord Leo,” Dizzy turned to him a moment, “when was the Convention that banned weaponized Estus?”  
  
Leo blinked. “Two years after the crusades ended,” he stopped a moment before he realized where she went with this line of thought, “You’re not suggesting someone has been making it?”  
  
Dizzy turned back to the screen. “No, however, I can tell that the magic in these weapons are not causing as much damage as they could. They’ve been sitting a long time. They’re, for the lack of a better word, stale.  And I believe that is what is causing the interference.”  
  
Daryl turned to the comm office, “switch to Morse code.  Get a message to the LDF Unit to move out to Normandy Port at once. We will appraise them of the situation on the way.”  
  
“Yessir!” The comm officer said as they opened a drawer to begin tapping on the head of a staff to send the message.   
  
“Look,” Leo pointed back to the screen.  
  
From the Watchdog’s view, a dozen frigates hovered over the ocean as they lobbed balls of fire into the town.    
  
Daryl’s eyes narrowed when he saw the flags on the vanguard ship. The tattered remnants of A Country flag waved proudly, almost arrogantly, as they continued to bombard the town.   
  
“Can we get a confirmation on who it is?” Daryl asked with his arms folded. He recognized that flag, but he wanted to make sure.   
  
“Yessir, cross referencing the flag and the possible point of origin of the crafts, they’re White Raiders from the PAS (Post-American States),” the officer said.   
  
“Not at all surprising,” Daryl muttered to himself more than anyone.   
  
“Sir,” another comm officer turned to them, “the LDF Squad is on its way. The CO requests orders.”  
  
Leo smirked, now aware it was his time to shine.  He gestured grandly and proclaimed, “our priority is to stop those raiders. Disable their ships if possible.  And prepare some of the security detail to interrogate any survivors, if any.”  
  
“Yessir,” the comm replied before they returned to their station.   
  
There was a long and tense moment of silence before Dizzy turned to her fellow Kings. “So, what do we do now?”  
  
“The only thing we can do,” Daryl noted somberly, “we each have to prepare our own statements to the people of the Alliance what has happened and how we are to handle it.”  
  
His mood was not lost on her. It was certainly going to be a challenge to keep the populace calm in a situation like this. And until they got more information, there was only so much she could say.   
  
“Watchdog,” she announced to the screen, “you have done your duty.  Join up with the civilian populace immediately and stay safe.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” They said before they cut the line.   
  
She sighed and held her hands together in thought.   
  
If this was to be her trial, then so be it.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that Illyria's motto means what I think it means. My Latin needs work, evidently. >.>
> 
> So, the way I see it, this is what happened;
> 
> North America, Europe, Russia, China, and Japan: Hey, guys! Check out this new toy we got! They're call Gears!
> 
> South America, Africa, Australia, Middle East, and India: I dunno, man. That seems like a bad idea!
> 
> NA, EU, RU, CN, & JPN: Pfft! Come on! What could possible go wrong?
> 
> SA, AF, AU, ME, & IN: *Not filled with confidence and bulwarks their infrastructure with Anti-Gear Defenses... just in case.*
> 
> NA, EU, AU, ME, & JPN: AAHHH! HOLY SHIT! OUR GEARS TURNS AGAINST US! HELP!
> 
> SA, AF, AU, ME, & IN: *Fends off Gears at their borders for the Crusades.* Dumbasses.


	12. Chapter 12

“IPR presents North, East, West, and South. I am Esther Abdullah.  
  
“Earlier today, Interim King December Kiske issued a statement regarding the raid that left Port Normandy on the northernmost coast of France in shambles, 23 dead, and hundreds injured the day before.  
  
“Quote; As of this time, the fires have been extinguished, all survivors have been accounted for, and we currently have several members of the raiders in custody for questioning. We will find out the parties responsible for this unprovoked raid and shall act accordingly. Unquote.  
  
“Tensions throughout the region have escalated as authorities attempt to discover just how the White Raiders were able to slip in through the Alliance’s airspace unnoticed.  More as it develops.   
  
“Today, Panama celebrates their 100th anniversary of the Independence from the area now known as the Post-American States. Celebrations are expected to last all weekend.   
  
“Professional sailor, Tui’tonga, has begun their world wide sailing voyage from Polynesia, in hopes of beating Savang Vadhana of Thailand's record of 47 days, 10 hours, 49 minutes, and 3 seconds. Several prominent figures say they have a difficult road ahead of them for several weather forecasts do not look promising. When confronted with this news, Tui’tonga was defiant and said they were prepared for every eventuality.  
  
“Finally; the Diaspora Exhibition has drawn art fans from all over the continent to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. This year’s theme being; the Crusade in the Distance, many depicting the stories and experiences of many who stood against the Gear threat at the borders of the continent for a good portion of their lives.  It has drawn some criticism from artists located in Illyria who contend that since Africa was rarely touched by the war, their perspective is glib in face of all that was lost. The Diaspora organizers rebuked those claims with history of European malfeasance against the continent going back centuries.  
  
“This is IPR.”  
  
*  
  
Both Ky and Dizzy walked down the hallway to the Hall of Pentecost with her aides in tow.   
  
“Have they learned anything from the raiders we’ve apprehended?” Ky probed.  
  
“Quite a bit, unfortunately,” Farrah answered as she handed a pad to Ky with the information they had gotten from the members of the Suite of Clubs.  
  
Ky frowned as he looked over the statements that were recorded. “Reclaiming their birthright as leaders of the free world?”  
  
“The PAS is a barren wasteland that has very little, if anything to cultivate,” Nessa answered, “so, they resort to raiding neighboring countries and traders since all they really had left over was their weapons cache from the Crusades.”  
  
Ky’s lips thinned into a line as Dizzy looked over his shoulder.   
  
“If I recall correctly, the reason the White Raiders behave this way is because of consistent and relentless indoctrination of conservative media that is unavoidable in any territory near their borders,” Dizzy added as they entered the Hall of Pentecost.   
  
“It’s why no one wants to live near them,” Farrah muttered dourly.   
  
“Lord Kiske, welcome back,” Leo announced from the table where he and Daryl sat in the middle of discussion with reports of their own.   
  
“Lord Whitefang, Lord Lee,” he nodded to both and took a seat.   
  
“I suppose this is where I take my leave,” Dizzy noted.  
  
“Not necessarily,” Daryl answered, “this occurred on your watch.  You are permitted to take your leave, if that is your wish, however, given that you’ve at least have enough experience to understand how Illyria operates, it would behoove us to not allow you as part of this process until the threat is properly addressed.”  
  
She smiled a bit and stood by Ky’s side until Nessa came back with a chair of her own.   
  
“So,” she then looked to them both and asked, “aside from the obvious, what else have we learned so far?”  
  
“After scouring and dismantling their ships, we came across some… unsettling evidence,” Leo handed his pad to Ky and Dizzy once more looked with him to read the report.   
  
Both their faces went pale slightly at the conclusion.   
  
“Wait,” Ky looked back to Daryl, “are you saying they were able to enter our airspace because they had access to the frequencies our radar pulses operate on?”  
  
“It gets worse,” Leo added as he read from his pad, “according to this; their itinerary had them staged a feint on Poland to get people to think they were attacking Warsaw.  We’ve gotten several reports of towns along the coast raided and decimated on their way to Port Normandy.”  
  
“Have they taken prisoners?” Dizzy asked.   
  
Daryl shook his head. “No.  They were more in the market for stealing resources than anything else. Sadly, the materials they pilfered were not with the group that attacked Port Normandy.”  
  
“Can we use their records to track their allies?” Ky asked bluntly.   
  
“We have Data Scryers going over their communication records. We were fortunate, by the looks of things, they normally scrub everything to leave no traces after every raid,” Daryl looked back to his report.   
  
There was  moment of silence before Dizzy spoke up. “Shall I organize a press conference to let people know what we’ve found?”  
  
Daryl held a hand to his chin in thought as Leo nodded. “If anything, yes. It’s the law that we are as transparent as possible.”  
  
“However,” Daryl interrupted, “we should be judicious about what we say. Because, in case you all forgot, the Estus Spheres they used on Port Normandy were not stolen,” He held up another notepad, “someone in Illyria gave them those weapons for the purpose of committing this offense.”  
  
Dizzy gasped as Ky sighed deeply.   
  
“Somehow, it’s not surprising,” he grumbled lowly.  
  
“But who would do such a thing?” Dizzy looked back to the report in Ky’s hands.  
  
“Traitors!” Leo growled loudly, “that’s who!”  
  
Daryl ignored Leo’s outburst and continued, “we have suspicions, but little else.  Whoever financed this operation made sure to keep themselves as far from them as possible. The White Raiders would never had made it this fair by themselves.”  
  
“Who do we have investigating the matter?” Dizzy asked when she turned back to Daryl.   
  
“The 4s and 6s of the Club Subcommittees of Investigation and Intelligence are being gathered as we speak,” Daryl handed Farrah another note pad, “if you wish to lead the investigation, you are welcome to do so.  Especially it is so as your right as Queen. Otherwise, Lady Whitegfang would be, by default, appointed to head it.”  
  
Both Dizzy and Ky noticed Leo’s brief twitch, but said nothing of it as she accepted the pad from Farrah.   
  
“I accept the position. Though, I imagine it doesn’t relieve me of my duties as a Queen, does it?”  
  
Ky shook his head.  “While your workload will eventually grow the longer you are a Queen, you will be mostly preoccupied with this. The Scales of Queens will work with you on this, since we all agree that this is a dire matter that needs to be resolved as soon as possible.”  
  
She nodded in understanding as she looked to the names and contact information of the people who would work for her.    
  
“Very well, I’ll get to it immediately,” she stood up and gave Ky and peck on the cheek before she departed with Farrah, and Nessa behind her.   
  
“Good luck, dear,” he whispered back to her as she left with a smile towards him.   
  
*  
  
“I have to say; thank you, Lady Kiske for the invitation,” Anji Mito said as he and Baiken took their seats on the other end of the Japanese style table Dizzy had prepared for them.   
  
“It's my pleasure to have you both,” Dizzy placed the last of the spread prepared by Jam not too long before, “and if I may be honest, it’s a nice change of pace to all that has been going on.”  
  
“Hmm,” Baiken took out her pipe, “we heard about the attack. Pretty low considering the Crusades haven’t been over for that long.”  
  
“Has there been any new developments?” Anji asked as he placed held his hands within his sleeves and ignored Baiken’s level eyed stare.   
  
“Other than my appointment to lead the investigation, not much that I can say, really,” Dizzy answered tiredly, “but I’d rather not talk about me if at all possible.”  
  
“Yes, forgive me,” Anji bowed cordially, “this is more social than political.”  
  
Dizzy gave him a wane smile. “I’ve come to learn that very little is not influenced by something else.  But that’s neither here nor there.”  
  
“Mito, give her some space,” Baiken grumbled as she took another puff from her pipe.    
  
He gave her a side eyed glance, but relented nonetheless.   
  
“So then,” Baiken took the lead, “weather reports say that the winter’s looking to be nice and snow packed. There’s a larger town near the ruins of Hokkaido that would be nice place for you and the family to come visit if you ever need a vacation.”  
  
Dizzy paused at the offer. “Oh, they’ve started building outside the Colony?”  
  
Baiken nodded and inclined to Anji. “Mr. Purple Prose here was able to sweet talk the UN Security Council to let us start rebuilding,” she blew out another puff of smoke to the side, “suffice it to say, we’ve been busy.”  
  
Dizzy smiled while Anji frowned slightly at the nickname.  
  
“I beg your pardon, Seishino, but I am eloquent and articulate,” Anji pouted as he dished himself a plate, “and overall tactful. Flowery flattery has nothing to do with it.”  
  
Baiken snickered as she followed his lead. “Whatever you say. And with that, once we get the leftovers of Hokkaido up and running, we’d love to have you and the family visit us there.”  
  
Dizzy chuckled lightly at Anji’s frown. “I would enjoy it very much.”  
  
The smile didn’t leave Baiken’s face. “Your husband and Mito would be able to talk shop while I could show you the sights. There’s also a confectionary that makes some mochi I think you’d like.”  
  
“Sounds delightful,” Dizzy took a sip of her tea.   
  
Anji paused a moment. “Oh, I just remembered; don’t you two have the Valentines in your care?”  
  
Dizzy nodded. “It took a while to convince the heads of Illyrian Intelligence that they were no longer a threat and we’ve, more or less, have brought them into our household as a result.”  
  
Baiken finished a bite before she shrugged. “Bring them too, if you want. The one with the wedding fetish unsettles me, but that’s more on my end than anything.”  
  
Dizzy giggled. “If it means anything, she has taken to performing with her sister. They’re going to be performing at the Tribute Festival next month.”  
  
Anji furrowed his brow. “Well, I suppose it’ll be a surprise more than anything else for those who know who they are. Then again, Turkey’s not part of Illyria, is it?”  
  
Dizzy shook her head. “We’ve invited them to join, however, they’ve declined.  That area of the world is more than self sufficient. You’ve probably noticed we have a good number of businesses and what not that originated from India and further southeast.”  
  
“Well, I suppose that happens when a world wide war completely suspends all the policies that kept the Middle Eastern, South Asian, and African countries under the thumb of other major powers,” Anji noted.   
  
“Mito,” Baiken frowned largely.  
  
Anji rolled his eyes. “Oh, fine.”  
  
“It’s quite alright,” Dizzy placed the teapot in front of them for their convenience, “we weren’t talking about me.”  
  
“Perhaps, Lady Kiske,” Anji tilted his head, “however, Seishino is right that this is not the time or place for politics. After all, we’re your guests.”  
  
“True,” Dizzy took another sip of her tea, “though, I’m more interested in how events are unfolding for you. You’ve been working to get out of the colonies and rebuild for quite a while.”  
  
Baiken shrugged. “Eh, I’m an exception.  I come and go when I please. Mito can leave whenever he has to kiss the Security Council’s ass.”  
  
Anji frowned again. “Negotiations are a delicate thing, Seishino. We’ve only gotten this far because of it.”  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him for a moment before she shrugged and relented. “Fair enough. Still don’t like ‘em much.”  
  
“You know, I do recall hearing secondhand that the Colonies have submitted a request for an embassy in Illyria,” Dizzy looked up a moment.   
  
Anji nodded. “Correct. We’ve also obtained permission to start establishing embassies around the world. So far we’ve had the most luck in the African continent and India. Other places are a more difficult proposition.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Relations with South America are a bit tense as there’s been some blowback from descendants of Japanese immigrants that mingled with the population there,” Anji answered helplessly, “some of them have journals and memories of being ostracized from Japan before the Crusades and demand reparations.”  
  
“Will anything be done about it?” She asked, May’s future in the back of her mind.   
  
Again, Anji shrugged. “That is up to the Elders.  I’m just an emissary after all.”  
  
Dizzy nodded in understanding and sympathy. “It’s not easy, is it?”  
  
“No, it’s not.”  
  
“Makes me glad I don’t have to deal with it,” Baiken grumbled as she finished off a portion.   
  
“The Elders are still bitter about that, you know,” Anji inclined his head at her.   
  
“Let them be,” she shot back, “the old ways are dead because that’s how we got stuck in a-” she paused when she realized Dizzy was silent through her tirade, “Sorry.”  
  
Dizzy was still sympathetic. “It’s alright. It’s easy to feel helpless when there is so much out of your control.”  
  
Anji then gave her a sad smile. “Do you mind if we changed the subject back to more pleasant things?”  
  
She matched his smile and nodded.  “Not at all.”  
  
*  
  
Dressed in her judicial robes, Dizzy looked over herself a moment and took a deep breath.  She was about to enter the Scale of Queens itself. The building itself was nondescript, but that was where many important decisions were made.   
  
Nessa and Farrah had gone ahead to prepare the rest of the Queens for her arrival.  Granted, it wasn’t as if she was to be the one to lead. Quite the opposite, in fact.   
  
Her confidence gathered, she gently pushed the door open and walked in. Down a sterile white corridor she walked as she held the small briefcase at her side.   
  
Through a new pair of doors, she entered the foyer.  In front of her sat six separate people at desks as each one either typed, spoke to someone else on a line, or wrote down notes on a pad of notes necessary for their job.   
  
She walked up to the young lady who seemed the be the least busy, at least from Dizzy’s view, and spoke quietly, “excuse me?”  
  
The girl looked up to her and smiled. “Hello, Lady Kiske. You’re expected.” She reached into her desk and handed her a lanyard. She then pointed to the door on the left of the several desks.  “Through that door, then right, then head towards room ten. It’ll be on your right, again.”  
  
Dizzy nodded and thanked the girl before she made her way through the halls where she saw other members of the Scales amid conversation as they walked through.   
  
An older woman in a hijab spoke animatedly to a sari wearing woman as they compared notes.   
  
A trio of black girls, possibly about as new as herself, listened intently to what looked like one of their elders, an Egyptian woman if Dizzy judged right.   
  
“Lady Kiske?” A Grecian woman, certainly taller than Dizzy was, approached her with a smile with one of her aides, a Chinese woman, at her side.    
  
“I am,” she answered.   
  
“I am Kassandra.  First Queen of the Suite of Diamonds,” she nodded cordially and extended her hand.   
  
Dizzy took it and shook her hand firmly. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Kassandra.”  
  
“Likewise, so, today’s orientation will be for you and four other new Queens that are being inducted into their respective Suites,” she inclined her head to the door Dizzy was told to go to.   
  
“Which suite am I being inducted into?” Dizzy asked as she noticed Nessa and Farrah approach with new material for her to study, no doubt.   
  
“Clubs,” Kassandra answered, “you’ll be meeting with the other Queens of Clubs and from them you’ll get the information you’ll need to continue your investigation into the attack on Normandy.”  
  
“Which reminds me,” Dizzy looked back to her, “will I still be able to canvas for my proposal that’s going up for vote next month?”  
  
Kassandra nodded.  “Again, you’ll have to consult with the other queens of your suite in order to get confirmation or obtain permission,” she leaned down to whisper, “and between you and me, despite what some would have you believe; asking permission often makes asking forgiveness a much less painful process.”  
  
The idiom was not lost on Dizzy as she smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Lady Kassandra.”  
  
The elder Queen nodded and she and her aide walked past her as Nessa and Farrah excitedly told her all the new things they were to do.   
  



	13. Chapter 13

Ky held back a sigh as he took his seat at his desk. It had only been a few months, yet, it felt like so much longer. He leaned backward to watch the light through his windows flood the office. He almost missed it.   
  
As he drew in his chair, he noticed the little things that seemed just a bit out of place. He smiled a bit when he realized that Dizzy had taken the time to make this her own for the short period she worked as his replacement.   
  
He hesitated to move the comm back to its original place because she had evidently moved it to the other side of the desk. If she needed anything, he was sure she’d ask.   
  
A knock at the door brought him back to reality to see Leo enter with a brief for him.   
  
“Good to see you back for real, Kiske,” he noted with a smirk as he placed the folder on his desk.   
  
“Thank you,” he answered and took the file.   
  
“Bet the time off was nice,” he folded his arms, assured in his assumption.   
  
“Yes, and no,” he answered as he opened the folder to read the itinerary for the day, “while it was nice, for the most part, I couldn’t help but feel rather restless. Truth is, I got somewhat bored.”  
  
“Somewhat?” Leo challenged.   
  
Ky sighed. “Very well, I was very bored. Besides the chance I had to spend more time with my son and wife left me with much to think about.”  
  
“Such as?” Leo folded his arms, interested into his insights.  
  
“For one thing, I’m going to make sure that I leave at a reasonable hour so I can spend what little free time I do have with them,” Ky thumbed through the report and made mental notes on how to get through some of these upcoming meetings faster.   
  
“Hah. Interesting choice. Let’s hope for all our sakes it works out for the best,” he handed Ky another report, “you’ve been missed; the activists for the Holy Order Veterans Compensation Bill have been asking for you.”  
  
Of course.  He sighed quietly and took the new folder. “Thank you, Leo.”  
  
“It’s my job.  And now, I’ll leave you to yours,” he turned to leave, “oh, also, I’d turn the radio on; the vote going for your wife’s proposal is going through the populace. It’s the designated Voting Day, after all.”  
  
His dour mood brightened somewhat when he remembered the various interviews, televised town halls, and more that informed the populace what she wanted to do. She had made many allies and it looked like she worked with them to great effect.   
  
He had also noticed some blowback against it, however, from where he stood, there was widespread public approval for the idea. Still, even if the law was ratified, it meant that the merchants will fight all the harder to have it repealed. He hoped she was ready for such resistance.   
  
*  
  
Dizzy tried to keep the bounce in her leg down, but it proved to be a much more difficult proposition as she saw the numbers for the vote come in.   
  
In her new office, her gaze continually hopped back to the screen she had set to keep tabs on the tally.  When the numbers for her proposal started to slow, she frowned, turned the screen off and closed the computer.   
  
As much as she would have liked to let that be her focus, she had more important matters to attend to. She turned on her mobile comm and sent a communication to another member of her Suite.   
  
“Hello?” She asked the operator on the other end, “yes, this is December Kiske. I’d like to speak with the Chief of Investigations, please.”  
  
She waited a moment, her other options in the back of her mind for finding whoever authorized the shipment of munitions that the Raiders got their hands on.   
  
“Lady Kiske?” A man’s voice on the other end answered.  
  
“Yes, hello. Is there anything to report at the moment?”  
  
“Sort of?” The Chief answered, not entirely sure himself, “we’ve followed a few leads and while they didn’t lead to anything concrete, we have noticed that there were several additional attempts at authorization for the Estus bombs before it finally got passed.”  
  
The statement confused Dizzy. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”  
  
“Well,” the Chief answered, “clearance authorization for anything is only used once, especially when it comes to controlled substances, black tech, and magic based weaponry.”  
  
“Hmm,” Dizzy could see where this went, “did the staff at the containment facility know?”  
  
“Apparently, the authentication attempts went through every individual proctor, but it was never all at once.  So, whoever did this knew whom was staffed there, when they worked, and how to contact them. And since denials aren’t really logged, no one was able to figure out that whoever did this tagged all the proctors.”  
  
“That’s certainly troubling,” she observed.  
  
“And how,” the investigator on the other hand answered, “it went through all the channels like it normally does.  That’s what makes it so eerie. There were no red flags, save for the request for the munitions themselves.  But even then, those kinds of weapons are often moved around to make sure they don’t stay in one place for too long to prevent this from happening in the first place.”  
  
“Was the regularly scheduled pickup of the Estus delayed?”  
  
“No, ma’am. The fact that it was on time makes us think that the delivery itself was an inside operation from the start. There was an Dried River* report listed, but those are so few and far in between that some comm officers didn’t notice it. By that time they understood what it meant, the attack had happened.”  
  
“I see,” she had hoped for better news, but it seemed this was the best she was to get for now, “anything else?”  
  
“That is all, ma’am.”  
  
“Very well.  As you were.  And thank you for your work,” she hoped he knew that his work was appreciated.   
  
“Yes, ma’am.  If there are any new developments, I’ll be sure to let you know as soon as possible.”  
  
The line hung up and she leaned into her chair and exhaled loudly.  There was so much to do and time seemed to go by faster and faster. To say it was tiring would be an understatement. In fact, it felt like an hour had passed already, if longer from that conversation with the investigator alone.   
  
She stood up and walked to a cupboard on the other side of her office to retrieve a teapot, a cup, and some sunflower tea she had purchased the other day.   
  
One watched pot later, she held the porcelain cup in her hands and sighed happily at the warmth that spread through her hands. It was nice to take a break once in a while.   
  
She turned on her comm. “Nessa?”  
  
“Yes, Lady Kiske?” Her aide answered.  
  
“Remind me, who am I meeting tomorrow?”  
  
“Aside from the procedural with the other Queens at eight, you have an interview with IPR at eleven and your case review at three.”  
  
Another full day. “Thank you, Nessa.”  
  
“Your welcome, Lady Kiske.”  
  
“Are you working late again?” She asked curiously.   
  
“Thankfully, no. I was able to get all the documentation for the next three days taken care of because the events are pretty similar. How about yourself?”  
  
She smiled ruefully. “Unfortunately, I still need to deal with both protocol for civil cases and the investigation.”  
  
Nessa paused for a moment. “Ok, um, I hope I’m not out of turn for saying this, Lady Kiske, but please don’t push yourself too hard. You’re not alone.”  
  
Dizzy smiled and nodded. “Thank you again, Nessa. I’ll be sure to do that.”  
  
The call ended and she finished her cup. She looked up and noticed how much later in the day it was than she realized as she put the cup aside and yawned.  She rubbed her hands against her face to wipe away the exhaustion when the comm on her desk rang.  
  
“Hello?” She turned her screen on.   
  
“Lady Kiske,” the elderly white man from the Suite of Hearts, Gerard Henderson, that had assisted in her coalition to get her tax vote through, greeted her.   
  
“Lord Henderson,” she smiled a bit, glad to see a familiar face, “what can I do for you?”  
  
“Nothing much. Just wanted to wish you congratulations on the vote going through.”  
  
“Wait, it did?”  
  
He nodded and appeared confused. “Yes. Haven’t you heard?”  
  
She gave him a sad smile. “I had gotten anxious about the vote and would have driven myself mad had I watched it. So, I turned off my radio.”  
  
He inclined his head. “Go ahead.”  
  
Curious, she reached over and turned it on.   
  
“-ave it people; the December Bill has gone through with a stunning 81 percent average majority of the people of the whole Illyria Alliance.  With a 90 percent voting yes in the Western Bloc, 85 percent voting yes in the Eastern Bloc, and a 98 percent voting yes in the Central Bloc.”  
  
“So, what does this mean, Esther?” The other host asked.  
  
“It means that individuals and corporations will be paying a much greater levels of taxes for the express purposes of investment into infrastructure. It was, as Lady December herself said in the townhall last month, that it was specifically made to ensure that lower income people, some who live paycheck to paycheck, will see not be affected by this. If anything, it’s a reinforcement of the social safety net that enables us to ensure that no one slips through the cracks should they fall ill, become disabled, and so on.”  
  
“Who has been the most vocal opponents of the bill?”  
  
“Business owners, mostly,  Ironically enough, tomorrow, Lady December herself is to be the judge for a case involving-”  
  
She turned off the radio again.   
  
“Thank you, Mr. Henderson. Though, I didn’t need to be reminded of my case hearing tomorrow,” she sighed tiredly.   
  
“Ryan?”  
  
She nodded. “Sadly, yes.  I haven’t even met the man yet and already I’m having reservations.”  
  
“Godspeed, Lady Kiske.”  
  
“Thank you, Lord Henderson.”  The line cut and she leaned into her chair with a grateful sigh.   
  
It had taken a lot of time and effort, but she had succeeded. Now, she had to make sure that it wasn’t overturned by demagoguery before it even came into effect.   
  
In the meantime, she started to smile and realized this called for a celebration.   
  
She put her files away in her case and locked her office.   
  
*  
  
Ky looked up from his desk to the knock at his door.   
  
“Come in,” he said as he rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes.   
  
Dizzy walked in with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, a detail that did not escape his notice.   
  
“I take it the vote went through favorably?” He smiled as he got up to meet her half way from the door to his desk.   
  
“Very much so,” she dropped her case, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly.   
  
Between kisses, he whispered, “I take it you came to pick me up so we could return home together?”  
  
“Oh there’ll be time enough for that, pet,” she whispered back as her hand crawled underneath his uniform, “but right now, mistress feels positively jubilant.”  
  
He laughed a bit before he stepped past her and locked the door. At least it felt like it. He didn’t have anymore appointments for the rest of the day and, frankly, he was ready to call it. However, his wife’s enthusiasm certainly revived his spirits, among other things.   
  
Dizzy embraced him again and kissed him dearly. “Well done, pet.  Mistress would certainly take umbrage with anyone interrupting her leisure time.”  
  
She lead him to his desk and sat on the edge as her tail eagerly waved here and there.   
  
“Only as mistress desires,” he answered back as he knelt before her and gently glided her shoes off.   
  
Her smile could not hide the lust that began to show itself in her eyes and insignia on her forehead as she undid her belt and let him pull her trousers down.    
  
“Well said, pet,” she answered as she stepped out of her white, silk panties, folded them, and put them beside her on his desk. She then curled her fingers to command him to come to her and do what he did best.   
  
Slowly, ever so gently, he kissed her feet before he slowly ascended. One by one, she placed her legs over his shoulders as he finally reached and began to suckle on what she called ‘The Gate to Paradise’.   
  
She gasped and leaned backward to wrap her legs around his head, “oh, pet. I wish we had more time to do ‘the Saint and Dae Ex Anima’. We were just getting to the good part.”  
  
He stopped a moment and peeked his head up to speak with a smirk. “You mean the part where she defeats her evil twin and then is crowned Heavensqueen of Gear and Man?”  
  
She giggled, “of course. And then she ushers in an era of peace and prosperity the likes of which none would ever know!”  
  
He chuckled at her enthusiasm and went back to pleasing her.   
  
She leaned on one hand so she could use the other to gently stroke the top of his head. “I admit, I’m not the best of story tellers,” she took a breath as her tail slithered down his back, which made her intentions known , “and I’m afraid that it would come off as a bit too self-indulgent.”  
  
He looked up to her again as he used a hand to undo his belt, which let her tail move downward to do its work. “Isn’t that the point, though?”  
  
Dizzy furrowed her brow as the tip of her tail slowly entered him. “I suppose so, however, given how much I enjoy it, you’d think that I was planning a coup.”  
  
Ky gasped as she started to move her tail rhythmically inside him, “Would you really, though?”  
  
She started to breathe faster again as she closed her eyes to consider her words. “No.  I am fine with what I am as a Queen. And I really should go back to Lady Whitefang and thank her for the recommendation.”  
  
Ky matched her cadence as he felt himself grow harder underneath his clothes. “I’m sure she would appreciate it.”  
  
“You think we should invite them over since they did that for us last month?” Her hips started to buck against his face the closer she came to climax.   
  
At her edge, he stopped, which made her gasp in frustration and slight irritation. He peeked up again, “I don’t see why not?”  
  
“Good, pet,” she then took the back of his head and shoved it into her nethers while she gyrated her hips forward, “and please do not do that again.”  
  
He chuckled under his breath as he fought to stay lucid long enough to finally feel her shiver and clamp her legs around his head as she gasped and arched her back. Even as she started to let petter out, she forced her tail to move faster, since she had did not want to leave him hanging the way he almost did her.   
  
Ky groaned loudly and felt his spine alight as her tail stroked the part of him that needed it most. He then gasped and flopped forward, his face still in Dizzy’s crotch.   
  
A wonderful afterglow made Dizzy reach down and stroke his hair again. When she heard noise outside the door, she paused in fear, “you did lock the door, right?”  
  
Exhausted, he pushed himself upward a bit as her tail retracted. “I did…. At least, I think I did.”  
  
A knock at the door made both of them gasp in a combination of shock and horror.   
  
“Lord Kiske,” came Lady Whitefang’s voice, “do you have a moment?”  
  
Both them turned pale as death as the door opened.   
  
*  
  
Dizzy could not meet Eve’s glance the next morning as she entered the grand hall of the Scale of Queens.   
  
Eve, on the other hand, could only smirk. Even after repeated reassurances that Dizzy and Ky certainly did nothing illegal in his office; officials, even married ones, were ‘encouraged’ to keep such activities to themselves in their home.  
  
As the Head of the Assembly dismissed the body after their procedural were complete, Dizzy stole a glance at Eve, whose face remained the same knowing smile when she caught both Ky and Dizzy with their pants down.   
  
Literally.   
  
“Lady Kiske, a moment, please,” Eve rolled up to her, her demeanor less mischievous and more understanding.   
  
Diizzy fought against the embarrassment that would have made her blow a hole in the wall to enable her escape, but stayed nonetheless.   
  
“I had the night to think about it,” Eve began with her fingers intertwined, “and I think I know what I should have asked.”  
  
Dizzy’s fear was replaced with confusion.   
  
“Estia spoke to you about me. Told you about my… grudge, for lack of a better word and how it may transfer to you. You have nothing to fear anymore,” she smiled pleasantly to her, unlike the professional leader Dizzy had first met.   
  
Dizzy needed a moment to collect her thoughts. “Um, if you don’t mind my asking, what made you change your mind?”  
  
Eve was quite a moment as other Queens moved around them. “Why do you love Ky Kiske? Enough that you would leave the quiet life among the grove or with the Jellyfish to immerse yourself in our troubles?”  
  
The question had caught her off guard. However, it was a fair one.   
  
She remembered their first meeting in the grove. Her question to him regarding her own right to live. His answer regarding the potential harm one is capable of.   
  
“Because he saw in me the humanity I thought was something to be feared. Furthermore, his kindness and patience won me over, figuratively speaking,” she smiled at the thought of many times they spoke, often in private, about.  
  
“And he loves you because of your intellect, your empathy, and your courage,” Eve continued her answer.  
  
Dizzy balked at the answer. “How did…?”  
  
“When you and Estia spoke at our place not too long ago, your husband and I got a chance to speak as well,” she looked off to the distance in reminiscence and in satisfaction of her answer, “now I understand.  Thank you, Lady Kiske,” she nodded cordially.  
  
“It’s I who should be thanking you, Lady Whitefang,” Dizzy returned the gesture, “I would not have been able to come this far without your help.”  
  
Eve smiled pleasantly again. “Think nothing of it.  Now then, you, like myself, are needed elsewhere,” she frowned a bit, “someone needs to deal with Ryan.”  
  
Dizzy, again, matched her demeanor. “I don’t need to be reminded. Ever since the law got voted in yesterday, he’s been complaining nonstop.”  
  
Eve snorted. “He was doing that long before you showed up, I’m afraid. So, as they say; ‘once more unto the breach’.”  
  
While the prospect of handing her first real case was not the most exciting, it did not detract from the fact that Eve Whitefang no longer resented her.   
  
She hoped this was a sign of things to come.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Basically an Illyrian version of what the US military euphemism for a Broken Arrow or an event that involves nuclear weapons/components but with little chance to create a nuclear war.


	14. Chapter 14

“Good morning, I am Tzu Ling. In today’s hour of Dawnbreak, we are fortunate to have the esteemed Queen December Kiske as our guest this morning.”  
  
“Thank you for having me.”  
  
“Now, if you don’t mine me getting to the heart of the matter for our listeners; how will this bill that got voted in law work and what will it do?”  
  
“Well, the general idea behind it is that it’s meant to ensure that wealthy people, especially the extremely wealthy, are paying their fair share to ensure that the infrastructure of Illyria continues to be sustained.”  
  
“What’s the threshold and how did you come to it?”  
  
“To answer your second question first; we calculated GDP and the average income of as many people as we could from the Capital city to as far as Greece. We want to make sure that it’s flexible enough so that working class people won’t be affected.”  
  
“It begs the question though; how do the working class stand to benefit?”  
  
“It means government workers are getting enough to pay their bills, it means that people can trust that the infrastructure, such as education, electricity, water works, and so on, are updated and maintained. Most importantly, it means that all citizens of the Illyrian Alliance will know that their voice was heard because this is what they both want and need.”  
  
“Certainly not everyone is in favor of it.”  
  
“Of course not.  It would be a bit disconcerting if we all agreed on everything all the time.”  
  
“Indeed. What is your impetus for this bill in the first place?”  
  
“Well, most people have already heard my story, but I want to share something else. During my time with the Jellyfish pirates, I’ve seen a lot of people that were not being taken care of. I’ve seen people do want to help and I see people that want to work, but they don’t have the resources to make the difference they desire to.  The one consistent thread that I saw was that without the constant threat of the Crusades, the wealthy feel free to do whatever they wish from influencing law to ignoring the humanity that makes us what we are.  And I apologize for rambling.”  
  
“Well said, Lady Kiske and there is no need to apologize.  Now you are judging a case later today, correct?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is there anything that you can tell us about it that’s related to the topic at hand?”  
  
“I’m afraid not. It will, however, be released to the public when the verdict is decided. As it usually is.”  
  
“I understand. Best of luck to you, Lady Kiske.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
*  
  
Dizzy wanted to feel regret for the case she had to arbitrate.  However, she knew this was to happen after her decision to become a part of the government.  She had little room to complain.   
  
In Illyria, citizens of any standing could bring a case for or against a law. They could become an exception, have the law struck down, or have the law ratified, determined by not only a Judge, but by the public at large and especially those affected.   
  
She had been warned by her fellow Queens about the influence activists could hold over a decision when it came to law.   
  
She had to be especially careful, as some of the wealthier citizens had used astroturfing to move legislation forward that, in the end, was a poorly hidden tactic to protect their financial interest at the expense of others.   
  
Dizzy wanted to be impartial when it came to the law. However, when she had to endure bluster from Andrew Ryan, a white businessman with more hair product than an oil field, she had to wonder if his appeals to revoke the law was part of something more cynical. She could smell the cologne from her stand and found it rather nauseating the harder he tried to show his power and wealth through his appearance.   
  
“Moreover, it is the opinion of the citizen that to levy such burdens on people of means will, invariably do more harm to the Alliance than good,” the representative, a lanky, bald white man in a black suit, recited from a statement from Ryan, who sat patiently at his desk in front of her stand.   
  
“The defense requests an explanation,” a representative for keeping the law ratified, a tall, black woman with dreads and a navy blue business suit, spoke up, “how will taxing the wealthy harm the every day worker?”  
  
Ryan appeared displeased as his representative continued. “It will drive prices up because in order to keep the company afloat, sacrifices will have to be made.” The crowd in the courtroom murmured amongst one another, as if concerned.    
  
“What kind of sacrifices?” The defense asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“It depends on the company, but it’s usually the workers that will have to make up the difference,” Ryan’s representative argued.   
  
“Rather strange that whenever companies obtain record profits, there is always some sort of press release and subsequent bonuses for the leadership.  However, whenever things go south, it’s usually the workers who get hit first, the hardest,” the defense countered to Ryan’s annoyance.   
  
“That’s just the way the market works.  You cannot expect the government to micromanage the company.  That would be tyrannical and against the freedom of our choices,” the plaintiff justified.   
  
“And just letting companies do whatever they want would do even worse,” the defense shot back.   
  
“That’s not our concern,” the rep began to lose his composure, “what is our concern is making sure that the business community is not meddled with.”  
  
“At what cost?” Dizzy asked .   
  
“I beg your pardon?” The representative asked as Ryan began to fume.   
  
“What would be the cost of allowing business to pay as little as possible while expecting unrestricted freedom as those will at the lower end are expected to shoulder the burden?” She asked again. Yes, she had a vested interest in the law in question, but at the same time, she was not foolish enough to take the bait from Ryan.  
  
She had heard from various sources, some within Ryan’s own company, that he was furious at the announcement that the law had been voted in.   
  
“The cost would be stealing from those who worked hard for that living,” Ryan stood up to the surprise of both his representative and everyone else in the courtroom, “it would be an affront to the blood, sweat and tears I put in to make my company what it is now!”  
  
Dizzy cocked an eyebrow as he continued. “I will not stand idly by to let all my work be reduced to nothing because some parasite insists that what I worked for belongs to something else!”  
  
There was more clamor in the courtroom as he stood defiantly, as if his statement was all that was needed to sway the court of public opinion.    
  
“You worked for it?” Dizzy repeated before she held her hands together, “I wonder, Mr. Ryan; did you excavate the materials for the steel in your buildings? Did you mix the cement? Cut the wood? Did you, with your own two hands, put your buildings together?”  
  
Ryan was struck silent at her questions.   
  
“You seem to be under the impression that since you own the business, you own all that it comes with,” Dizzy frowned as she continued, “very well, you also own the obligation of paying your fair share to keep the infrastructure maintained if you wish to do business here. You own the obligation of following the law of the land. You own the obligation to pay your workers fairly and treating them justly.”  
  
“Hah!” Said a bystander in the crowd, “that’ll be the day.” The statement caused the entire crowd to burst out laughing. Ryan was red in the face.   
  
“Order in the court!” The tall and imposing bailiff announced to calm the din of the crowd.   
  
Dizzy leaned back in her chair and turned to the source of the comment. “May I ask who it said that?”  
  
There was a notable pause before the man in question rose his hand and stood. He was rotund, his clothes appeared well worn, and his skin beaten down by the sun.   
  
“Could I have your name, please?” She asked, genuinely concerned about what he had to say.   
  
“I am Leporello de Rosa,” he began, not sure if he was in the right place or not as all eyes turned to him.   
  
“And what made you say that statement?’ Dizzy asked him pointedly.   
  
“Well,” he looked around a moment before he continued in frustration, “I used to work for Mr. Ryan. I was a construction worker. While he didn’t directly hire me, I was told that if I worked for him, I would get the same benefits had I been part of a union.”  
  
“Are you, Mr. de Rosa?”  
  
“No, Ma’am,” he shook his head, “I moved here with my family recently and our papers are still being processed.”  
  
“And what caused you to part ways with Mr. Ryan?”  
  
“I was told time and time again that the things he promised me would be coming, but they never did.  And eventually, my managers began to threaten me with termination if I didn’t stop asking.”  
  
Dizzy cocked an eyebrow and turned to Ryan. “Oh, really? Would you be willing to back that statement up, Mr. de Rosa?”  
  
He nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am. And I know others too.”  
  
Now it was Ryan’s turn to exclaim. “What is this? Some kangaroo court? I’m not on trial!”  
  
“You are not, Mr. Ryan,” Dizzy leaned forward and began to frown, “but there is a probable chance you may be. I believe you are familiar with the labor laws of Illyria? Or at least your counsel is?”  
  
“Of course,” he answered defiantly.   
  
“Then would you be willing to testify that in light of Mr. de Rosa’s allegations?”  
  
Ryan snorted. “Of course.  I have nothing to hide.   Nothing but my contempt for the system that only wants to take what I rightly earned.”  
  
“Very well,” Dizzy took her gavel, “now, as we return to the matter at hand, Mr. Ryan, do you have any other statements to make before the committee before we adjourn?”  
  
Ryan sneered up at her and adjusted his tie. “I do,” he addressed the crowd, “you know how it’s like? You work hard for your pay.  But it never ends. No, says the man from the church, what you work for belongs to God.  No, says the man from the government, it belongs to the people! It is an insult to the hard work we put in and to think that those people of means are meant to pay more simply because they have more. This law is an affront to the hard work that I and other pioneers of industry have done to bring civilization to greater heights!”  
  
Dizzy, nor the crowd, were impressed. “Are you done, Mr. Ryan?”  
  
Apathetic or ignorant to the response of the crowd, he nodded. “Yes, your… honor.” He took his seat and did not let his frown fade in the least.   
  
“The civilian jury has heard the arguments,” she announced to the court room, “the court will reconvene after a time has been determined to establish another vote for the Rising Tide Tax. Once then, we will determine if it will be revoked as law or not.  Until then, the tax remains in place.” She hit her gavel on the sounding board.   
  
“This is an outrage!” Ryan stood again to the surprise of his representative and everyone else in the room, “that sham of a law was to be struck down!”  
  
“Because you say so, Mr. Ryan?” Dizzy began to lose her patience.   
  
“Because, you freak of nature!” He pointed at her accusingly, completely indifferent to the gasps of shock around the room, “I refuse to let MY money be used to buoy the indolent parasites that insist on receiving handouts!”  
  
Dizzy's eyes narrowed. “Mr. Ryan, I suggest you conduct yourself better or else I will have to find you in contempt of court.”  
  
“I will not stay silent! I speak for the workers that will not be oppressed by thugs from a system that does not allow entrepreneurs freedom to achieve their dreams!”  
  
“If by dreams, you mean to conduct business with no oversight, exploit your workers, and hoard your fortune like a dragon, then yes, I will not permit it,” Dizzy stood as the bailiff and a pair of orderlies marched up on Ryan and grabbed him by his arms, “one last thing, Mr. Ryan; you spoke about your effort, your hard work, and so on.  What you seemed to have forgotten is that the effort you put in is not in a vacuum. We are all in this together. Your hard work was only made possible through the hard work of countless others you have clearly ignored or forgotten on your way here. I suggest you keep that in mind,” she turned to her left, “Bailiff, please escort Mr. Ryan on his way.”  
  
“Yes, your honor,” he answered as he and the orderlies dragged Ryan out as he continued to scream defiantly against her and his perceived enemies.   
  
She sighed and let her head sag a bit before she picked up her case and stepped down from her stand. On her way out, she saw Leporello de Rosa approach her with gratitude in his eyes.   
  
“Lady Kiske, thank you so much for standing up to Ryan,” he gave her a cordial bow, “so many people have wanted to tell him off, but everyone was too scared.”  
  
She smiled tiredly. “Don’t thank me yet.  He is not going to give up and until a formal complaint is registered again him, I don’t see him changing his ways too much.”  
  
He nodded all too well aware of Ryan’s fouler points. “But the fact that you stood against him means a lot more than you know. Thank you again.”  
  
“You’re welcome.  Are you meeting with a case worker to get your papers approved for Illyrian citizenship?”  
  
He nodded again. “Yes, it’s just taking a while longer than we’d hoped.  But overall, we’re doing our best.”  
  
She smiled back at him. “Please do so, Mr. de Rosa. Things will improve.”  
  
*  
  
“I have to say, ma’am,” Nessa walked up to Dizzy in her office with another brief in her hands, “you handled yourself like a champion out there.”  
  
Dizzy looked up to her, slightly worried, “I hope so.  I wonder if the way I spoke to Ryan was out of line. I mean, as a Queen, I’m in charge of oversight primarily. However, I wanted to defend the law I helped pass. Was I wrong to do so?”  
  
Nessa shook her head. “Not at all. And if it means anything, Ryan, among others, are notorious greedy and have been trying to influence the law for their own benefit.”  
  
Dizzy hummed and looked to the other possible cases she was assigned to take in the meantime. However, given how exhausted the Ryan made her, she was more inclined to let it wait until tomorrow.   
  
“Nessa, are you on your way out?”  
  
She nodded. “I just finished the compiled packets for the rest of the week  and was going to meet my girlfriend for dinner.”  
  
Dizzy smiled at the excitement in her eyes.  “If it’a no bother, I was about to return home as well.  Would you mind waiting a moment for me to clean up and I’ll go with you to the bus stop?”  
  
“Not at all, ma’am,” Nessa went back to her desk and left her work there as Dizzy adjusted the odds and ends at her own, gathered her jacket, and followed Nessa out.   
  
“If you don’t mind my asking,” Dizzy walked with her through the sparsely populated hallway to the entrance, “how long have you and your girlfriend been dating?”  
  
Nessa gave a restrained squeal as she opened the door for Dizzy. “A year. Well, technically a year next week, but you get the idea.”  
  
As they reached the bench for the bus, Dizzy was about to ask another question when something in the air gave her pause. She looked to the lights down the street on the other side as she put her case down.  It was only Nessa and herself as the fog began to descend.   
  
“Ma’am?” Nessa asked, concerned.   
  
After a car passed by, Dizzy’s eyes widened as she saw something speed towards them both.   
  
“Get down!” She yelled and tackled Nessa out of the way before the bench was launched several feet away and slid into the wall.   
  
Both of them looked to see the metal bench heavily dented as a ball on a chain slowly drew back into the fog where it came from.   
  
“Oh,” said a new voice that began to approach them, “not too many can see that coming. Good job.”  
  
Dizzy got Nessa to her feet and stood in front of her as their attacker skipped into view.   
  
She gasped, yet kept herself ready as she recognized Jack-O’s halo, pumpkin mask, bellbottom pantsuit, ankh necklace, and ball and chain. Yet, given the black and glowing blue trim of her outfit, this definitely wasn’t Jack-O.  It wasn’t Aria either.   
  
“Who are you?” Dizzy demanded as her wings and tail burst from beneath her judges’ robes.   
  
“Tut tut,” the stranger said with a finger to her mask, “one thing at a time, sweets.  It’ll ruin the fun. But we may as well introduce ourselves.”  
  
The stranger removed her mask and Dizzy froze for a moment.   
  
She looked like Aria, but the manic look in her eyes, as opposed to Aria’s playful one, was a stark contrast.   
  
“The name’s Happy Chaos. The Broken Scale. The Discarded Half. Take your pick,” she waved off casually as she used her other hand to draw up and begin to swing the ball and chain again.   
  
“I was hoping we could have skipped the formalities and just finish the job, but on second thought, I think this is a lot more fun,” she cackled with a twitch in her eye, “I like to play with my food and its tiny, little, miserable genitals. It makes the kill all the more satisfying.”  
  
Dizzy held her hands outward, prepared to defend Nessa at all costs, since it seemed like this person didn’t really care who she hurt.   
  
“Ah, you’re not the talkative type. Good,” Happy Chaos snickered as she drew close with the ball and chain a blur at this point, “never liked exposition dumps all that much. Slows down the pace of the story. Which, I might add,” she drew the ball and chain high, “is about to end!”  
  
A spike made of ice burst from the ground and sent it to the sky. It didn’t deter Happy Chaos as she tore through the spire and charged Dizzy.   
  
Many believed that Dizzy’s declaration of pacifism was a sign of weakness, but they couldn’t have been more wrong as Dizzy summoned a sphere of magic to protect herself and Nessa and a plate to deflect every attempted blow.   
  
Happy Chaos laughed at her defiance.  “Now that’s what I’m talking about!  And here I was thinking killing you both was going to be easy!”  
  
She leaped backward when Necro summoned a geyser of flame beneath her feet and swatted several icy fish dispatched by Undine.   
  
“Oh ho,” Happy Chaos licked her lips, “even after having a kid and settling down, you haven’t slowed down a bit. Nice.”  
  
Dizzy frowned.  Whoever this was knew about Emmanuel. She spread her wings larger and hovered off the ground to show she was ready to fight. “By all means, continue. You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” she hunched over and dug her fist into the ball, her gaze locked on Dizzy, “I will.”  
  
Dizzy braced herself as Happy Chaos charged and slammed her metal ball laden fist into her shield. Then, she vanished. Dizzy was about to look where she went to when her shield was hit again from the side. And then another side. And another side.   
  
It wasn’t long before Dizzy realized her defense would not last long as Happy Chaos seemed to only move faster and faster to strike her shield again and again.   
  
The harder she put her magic into the shield, the harder Happy Chaos struck.   
  
“HA HA HA HA!” she bellowed hysterically, “keep struggling! You and your little friend here are going to make a lovely stain on the pavement!”  
  
Nessa screamed in terror as Dizzy felt her shield begin to crack and knew that she had to do something, quickly.   
  
Without warning, the attacks stopped and she looked up to see someone’s foot dug into Happy Chaos’ cheek before it sent her flying into the street.   
  
She gasped, dropped the shield and collapsed to her knees, but not before Aria caught her in her arms and kept an eye on her opponent.   
  
With sickening cracks, Happy Chaos stood up and pulled both her dislocated arm and head, back into place. One’s head was not supposed to hang backward on their back. She stretched her neck to make sure her limbs and bones operated correctly before she locked eyes on them both.   
  
“Hmph,” she grumbled, “should’ve known you’d show up. Looks like the joke’s on me for not thinking that part through,” she turned her gaze back to Dizzy and smirked through a bloody smile, “don’t worry, though.  We’ll meet again.  Count on it.”  
  
Just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished.   
  
“Aria?” Dizzy looked up to her as she fought to stand.   
  
“Sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” her serious demeanor vanished and was replaced with a brighter smile, “Sol and I had a hard time trying to find a room.”  
  
Dizzy sighed because she had to accept the fact that Aria was technically both her mother and not her mother at the same time. Regardless, she was relieved at the rescue.   
  
“Who was that?” She helped a shaken Nessa to her feet.   
  
“She’s me, and at the same time, she’s not me,” Aria folded her arms, “during Asuka’s attempts to bring me back, there were others that didn’t quite make it. Happy Chaos was the only one that survived the process, but several key points of her personality got corrupted thanks to the Backyard corruption that stemmed from Justice and she became, well, what she is now.  Raven and I thought she was properly sealed, but it looks like that’s not the case anymore.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Nessa held onto Dizzy’s arm, confused, “Asuka? The Backyard? Justice? Raven?!” She paused a moment, “am I better off not knowing the details?”  
  
Aria giggled. “Probably.  It’s long and complicated.”  
  
Dizzy leveled her eyes. “Of course it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short; 
> 
> Fuck you, Ayn Rand. 
> 
> Yes, Happy Chaos is an actual character that we haven't seen yet, so, I gave her the tron colors. 
> 
> Finally; the Guilty Gear story was so simple and straight forward back in the old dem days. When Xrd came around, it got complicated. It's freakin' rabbit hole, man! A Rabbit hole! D: (yes, I'm aware of the hypocracy, given how much world building i got going on.)


	15. Chapter 15

“You don’t have to come, you know,” Aria noted as she rustled her hair after she got out of bed, “remember? Vacation and all that?”  
  
“I know,” Sol grumbled, as he leaned against the headboard, arms folded and still half asleep with sheets that barely covered his lower body, “but I after taking care of business with Asuka, need something else to do.”  
  
Aria chuckled and traipsed over to his side of the bed, stark naked as he was and kissed him on the cheek. “Just take a rest, Fredrick,” she kissed him again, “you’ve done enough.  Now it’s my turn.”  
  
Some would think that anyone that tried to tell Sol Badguy what to do were foolish. Aria, on the other hand, was not anyone.  
  
With one arm, he pulled her into his lap with a gentleness not many saw and whispered, “you sure?”  
  
She placed her forehead against his and answered quietly as her hand traveled up his chest. “Do you trust me?”  
  
It took a moment for Sol to consider that as his hand gently glided up and down the curve of her back. It had been so long. If he was honest, he missed being this close to her.  Hell, being close to anyone. And the concept of him losing her again was not one he wanted to entertain.  
  
Yet, he looked at her, straight in the eyes and nodded. “I do,” he answered so quietly, anyone but her would have missed it.  
  
Aria flashed that smile that he loved so dearly before she kissed him again. And again. And again. “Thank you.”  
  
She kicked the sheets off him and after a few minutes of clumsy rearranging on the bed, Aria pinned his hands against the headboard and they started to gyrate against each other.  
  
“She’s come to think of you as a parent, you know,” Aria smirked as she whipped her hair behind her.  
  
“A terrible decision, really,” he muttered as he met her movements and half-heartedly tried to free himself from her grip.  
  
“Oh, come on,” she chided him with a grin, “I’ve always been a sucker for the whole ‘found family’ story. And I think we lucked out. After everything that happened, being a vagrant’s kind of lost its luster now with Justice gone and your grudge with Asuka’s done.  Right?”  
  
He sighed, both as an answer to her question and the wonderful feeling of her going down on him, “Don’t tell anyone this, but you’re right. Been roughing it for so long, don’t know if I could ever really settle down.”  
  
“Well, partially because you haven’t tried,” she slowed down after her climax hit and let one of his hands go to trace a finger down his face and to his chest, “to be fair, though; I wouldn’t force you to do it.”  
  
“I know,” he came with her, matched her pace, and kept his gaze matched to hers.  The look was close to one would call adoration, but since it was Sol Badguy, everyone else would have thought they’d gone mad. “Let me think about it.”  
  
She smiled. “Good.” She leaned over and kissed him again. “Well, if I’m going to be fashionably late to our daughter’s appointments, I better hurry.”  
  
Sol scooted up again to lean against the headboard as she dismounted and headed to the bathroom. “Like how you were fashionably late everyday?”  
  
As she entered the doorway, Aria snorted, “I regret nothing!”  
  
*  
  
“Hey, mom!” Sin chirped happily on the other screen with Ramlethal and Elphelt right behind him.  
  
She smiled warmly at him and leaned back in her chair. “Hello, Emmanuel. I trust Istanbul is treating you well?”  
  
“Oh, it’s great!” He turned the screen to the window of their room, “we’ve been meeting other musicians as far as Vietnam, Polynesia, and even South America.”  
  
Dizzy tilted her head. “Have you been performing with Ramlethal and Elphelt?”  
  
Sin shook his head. “Nah, I’m just a roadie, but that’s fine. I can see all the other sights and acts and not worry about it.”  
  
“Sin!” Elphelt squealed and slapped him on the arm as he laughed it off, “this is serious business!”  
  
Dizzy smiled. “As long as you’re having a good time.”  She wanted to tell him about the attack and Happy Chaos, however, she felt the fear in the back of her mind warning her about ruining his life with her problems. However, she shoved that thought aside. “Emmanuel, there’s another reason why I called.”  
  
Ramlethal was the one that paid the most attention as Elphelt and Sin continued to needle each other. Ramlethal’s paused caused her traveling companions to stop and turn their attention to her, confusion and concern on their faces.  
  
“I take it you both know about the attack on Normandy, correct?”  
  
All three of them nodded. “Yeah,” Sin answered, “it was pretty bad, but nothing you couldn’t handle, right?”  
  
Dizzy silently took a deep breath. “Well, just the other night I was attacked by an assailant that calls herself Happy Chaos. Ramlethal, Elphelt, you remember Jack-O?”  
  
The girls nodded as frightful numbers began to add up.  
  
“She’s another Valentine. This one was tainted by Justice’s influence. And now she has made an attempt on my life. Fortunately, Aria fought her off and all is well at the moment.”  
  
She paused a moment to let Sin deflate in relief.  
  
“I didn’t want to make any of you worry, however, I wanted to let you know because I trust you. I felt it better to let you know now rather than wait until later. Enjoy your time at the Tribute Festival.”  
  
All three of them looked to each other, not entirely sure how to answer.  However, Ramlethal nodded in understanding.  
  
“Thank you very much, Dizzy,” she said calmly, “we will come back to help however we can when we are done here. We trust that you will be able to keep yourself safe in the meantime.”  
  
Both Elphelt and Sin looked to her and after they gave Ramlethal’s words some consideration nodded their agreement.  
  
“Yeah, you’ll be fine, mom.  Just hold down the fort until we get back.  Then we can kick some ass!” Sin clenched his fist excitedly.  
  
Normally, she would have admonished her son to refrain from such language, however, it seemed like this was him at his happiest.  The last thing he needed was a new homework assignment.  
  
“I look forward to it,” she answered, “enjoy yourselves, alright?”  
  
“We will!” Elphelt peeped cheerfully.  
  
She cut the line and looked to her right where Aria sat lazily in one of her chairs and read the book of law that Dizzy herself had finished reading the other day.  
  
“I have to say,” Aria began as she flipped another page and then another with each page read instantly, “whoever it was that established Illyria knew what they were doing. Mixing elements of socialism, democracy, and republic. Power distribution, community outreach, social oversight over government.  I’m impressed.”  
  
She gave Aria a wane smile. “The trick is getting it to work effectively.”  
  
“I’m sure you’re up to the task,” Aria looked to her briefly before she went back to the book, “besides, with me around you’ll have nothing to worry about.”  
  
“I didn’t ask you to be my bodyguard, you know, mother,” Dizzy’s smile faded.  
  
“I know,” Aria gestured wildly as she continued reading, “however, I can’t let anyone go around hurting my baby as she’s trying to save the world!”  
  
“You realize I am capable of defending myself,” her eyes leveled in annoyance.  
  
“Of course, but many hands, lighter load? You know the deal,” she sped through another chapter.  
  
“I appreciate the sentiment, but I really need to get going. I need to meet with the rest of the Scale of Queens for the morning meeting,” she gathered the necessary files in her brief and made for the door just as Aria closed the book shut and placed it back on her shelf.    
  
“Oh, this should be interesting,” Aria followed Dizzy out the door and down the hall.  
  
“You have no idea,” Dizzy muttered to herself more than Aria, unsure if the public was even allowed in said meetings. She reached up and turned on her mobile comm, “Nessa?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am?”  
  
“Inform the Scale of Queens that I have a guest with me today.  And, if possible, can we get her guest level clearance just in case? I’d rather avoid any potential mishaps, if at all possible.”  
  
“On it.  I’ll be waiting for you there, ma’am.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
After she hung up, Aria pouted. “Oh come now, I’m not that much of a nuisance.”  
  
“It’s not you.  It’s regulation,” she lead Aria down the hall from the barracks to the open air campus as they walked around and through a steady stream of other workers going about their day, “after all, in case you forgot, there is some tension going around, not because of what happened to me the other day, but with Normandy.”  
  
“Think it may have to do with Happy Chaos?” Aria offered as they turned on another walkway to the central hub of the campus.  
  
“I’ve considered the possibility, however, considering her origins and how little we know about it, I don’t want to say anything until I have some concrete evidence,” Dizzy’s thoughts ran heavy at the implications if it was.  
  
“If you have the time, we could go to Asuka’s research facility where he kept all his notes.”  
  
Dizzy stopped mid step and looked to her.  “Asuka?”  
  
“That Man,” Aria gave her a wane smile of her own.  
  
“He has a name?” Dizzy’s eyes widened at the revelation.  
  
“He was always far more dramatic than he needed to be,” she smirked humorously.  
  
“While it may help, it still wouldn’t explain her connection to the attack on Normandy,” she resumed her step.  
  
“I may have to do a bit of digging myself on that one,” Aria scratched her chin in contemplation.  
  
“And you expect me to come with you, I take it?” Dizzy’s annoyance returned.  
  
“Of course!” She threw her arms around Dizzy and kissed her temple, “just think of it as the bonding experience we never got to have.”  
  
Now it was Dizzy's turn to pout. “A bit late for that, don’t you think?”  
  
Aria let go and her face turned serious, but warm, “not at all. We have a lot more time than you think.  And when better to start than now?”  
  
Dizzy was skeptical, however, she did see the logic in her words. Also, if truth be told, she had missed that. Her time with her foster parents, brief as it was, held a special place in her heart.  
  
On top of that, she could easily see Aria being more… persistent if she refused.  
  
“I’ll see what I can do, however, it’ll have to be certain times because I have responsibilities here.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!”  
  
*  
  
“Welcome back to ‘Tip of the Tongue’! I’m your host, Amanda Gonzales and today’s news quiz comes from the exciting, and still existing, Capital Theatre of Illyria Central!”  
  
The audience cheered and gave an excited round of applause.  
  
“Today we have much to cover, so, let’s get to it.  We’ll start with out Call-in Listener quiz.  Hello!  You’re on Tip of the Tongue.”  
  
“Hi.  My name is Bridget and I’m calling from Hamburg, Germany.”  
  
“Welcome to the show, Bridget, what do you do in Hamburg?”  
  
“Well, I’m currently studying for my degree in counseling and community outreach.”  
  
“That is simply admirable.”  
  
“Thank you, and, well, it’s a better vocation than what I used to do.”  
  
“And that was?”  
  
“A bounty hunter.”  
  
“Forgive me for saying, but you sound a bit young to be that.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be the first.”  
  
The audience chuckled at the caller’s deadpan delivery.  
  
“Either way, best of luck to you, Bridget. Now, let’s get to the news of the week. Our panelist, Latasha King, is going to recite a quote heard in the news and see if you know whom it is. Latasha?”  
  
The woman in question coughed for a bit and then recited as haughtily as she could.  
  
“I stand for the working people! Therefore, I oppose any and all attempts to steal what is rightfully theirs! Harrumph!!”  
  
“Alright, Bridget,” Amanda quickly asked as soon as the panelist was done, “who was it that Latasha quoted?”  
  
“Hmm,” Bridget thought audibly, “Oh! A ha ha! It’s Andrew Ryan!”  
  
*Ding!*  
  
“Correct, Bridget! Andrew Ryan, the so-called man of the people from his spacious and palatial mansion, was dragged out, pretty embarrassingly, from the Central Court earlier this week in his failed attempt to get the Rising Tide tax bill repealed. Oh, the passion that man exuded to scream that he deserved to be rich just because he already was.  It’s almost, *sniff*, awe inspiring.”  
  
The crowd got a good chuckle out of her description of the event as  Amanda adjusted her glasses.  
  
This was going to be a good show.  
  
*  
  
Happy Chaos casually flipped one of the many coins she received as payment between her fingers as she sat on the chair at the end of a table in a darkened room. Her mask hung on her forehead as she hummed a random tune in time with the coin’s movements.  
  
“I’m partially tempted to take that back, you realize,” a voice in the dark grumbled irritably.  
  
She only smirked at them. “Sorry.  No refunds.”  
  
“Considering you failed to eliminate Kiske, I would argue that you have yet to achieve the ends of which you were paid in the first place,” a second voice joined in, “the longer she stays where she is the worse it becomes for all of us.”  
  
“Correct,” a third joined in, “if you actually succeeded, the inquiry would have halted the investigation of Normandy. It’s becoming very precarious for us all. Especially you, Chaos.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at them. “Oh, spare me your wounded pride.  It’s not like you can hire anyone else that can take her on and take her out. She is not only capable of defending herself, but she can nuke a small country by herself if she was so inclined.”  
  
“And we were under the impression that you had the capacity to exterminate her regardless!” The first voice growled.  
  
Her smile returned. “It just means plans have to be altered a little. You’ll still get what you want.  You just have to be patient.”  
  
“We have been patient! And our patience has ru-” they were interrupted as Happy Chaos dashed to their location, grabbed their neck at slammed their head against the table.  
  
“Sorry, all contracts are binding,” Happy Chaos snarled between bared teeth, “and unless you want this to end very,” she tightened her grip, “very badly, I suggest you let me work.”  
  
“It seems we have little choice,” the second one said, clearly resigned.  
  
Her snarl vanished and her smile returned.  
  
“That’s the spirit!”  
  
The one she had nearly strangled a moment before gasped for air as Happy Chaos took her seat again.  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about. After all, Normandy was just the beginning,” she reclined casually in her chair and went back to twirling another coin between her fingers, “all you need to do is sit back and enjoy the show.”  
  
*  
  
Dizzy and Aria sat in the backseats of the personnel airship as the sun set in the distance. They had just passed the city limits and gone off the beaten path to the main transport lanes. The ruins of the town they came to was overcome with lush vegetation and teeming with animal life.   
  
“I’m sorry if I come off as petulant, but I really hope that this is worth the time it took. Normally, I’d be home having dinner with Ky and Emmanuel,” Dizzy noted as the engines in the aircraft slowed down enough for them to disembark.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Aria noted as she started to move towards what used to be the city square.   
  
Dizzy turned to the pilot, “We shouldn’t be too long.”  
  
The pilot nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
She then hurried to catch up with Aria as the airship took off to return at a later time. Aria traced her fingers around the face of the small angel statue in the middle of the dried and cracked fountain that seemed to be the only thing not taken back by nature.   
  
“Let’s see,” Aria knelt on the ground and tilted her head this way and that as she examined the statue, “Raven told me about this one. Never had a chance to see it, since I was Jack-O at the time and wasn’t really all that interested.”  
  
The statement gave Dizzy pause. Aria had told her how she had become whole again, but it still left a few questions in the back of her mind. “What was it like? Being Jack-O Valentine, I mean.”  
  
Aria stopped a moment, furrowed her brow, and scratched her head. “Huh.  It’s kind of hard to describe. But, I’ll do my be- Aha! There it is!”  
  
She reached up to the nose of the angel statue and tapped it with her index finger. “Boop!” She tittered as the statue and the fountain itself descended.    
  
She stood up and put her hands on her hips to return to her last train of thought. “Well, think of it as being an extremely detailed stream of consciousness. You could analyze everything and everything down to the last detail, but trying to focus was incredibly difficult because of the information overload.  Raven had to act like my caretaker at times.”  
  
Dizzy ruminated on that a moment before another question came to mind. “Did That Ma- I mean, Asuka know what he was doing? I met him once or twice and he seemed like he had so much that weighed him down, but could never let it go.”  
  
Aria turned somber. “That sounds about right,” she shook her head, “no. He didn’t know what he was doing. He kept grasping in the dark for something that was gone. While I am grateful for him reviving me, I am not ignorant to the things he did.”  
  
Dizzy tilted her head. “Such as?”  
  
Aria gave her a dark smirk. “After I passed away the first time, he couldn’t let it go. So, he did what he thought would bring me back; he turned me into Justice.”  
  
Dizzy gasped. “Did he know that you-?”  
  
“Yes,” Aria’s countenance quickly became dour, “and that seemed to only fuel his obsession with ‘making things right’, whatever the hell that means.”  
  
Dizzy wasn’t sure how to respond as the platform gently came to a stop.   
  
“For what it’s worth,” Aria turned around, put her hands on Dizzy’s shoulders, and kissed her forehead, “I’m glad we had this chance to meet again.”  
  
She wanted to say so much more, however, Dizzy nodded in agreement.   
  
Aria walked to what appeared to be a smooth, black surface before she put her hand against it.  A small flash of light enveloped her hand as a door slowly pulled out and opened the way for them to enter.   
  
Aria sighed before she turned back to Dizzy. “It’s odd.  I just got a second chance at life and I doubt very much I’ll get a third.”  
  
Now it was Dizzy’s turn to smile. “All you’re entitled to is one, mother. It only seems like a second chance.”  
  
“Heh,” Aria couldn’t help but agree, “well said.  Now then,” she turned back to the doorway, “let’s find what we can so we can get out of here and you can go back to fucking Ky’s brains out.”  
  
Dizzy’s shoulders slumped and she frowned. “Really, mother?”  
  
“Yeah, really,” Aria seemed unperturbed, “I can tell. If you want, you can use one of my strap-ons to-”  
  
“This is more than I want to know,” Dizzy stormed past her mother, as she pinched the bridge of her nose fight a growing migraine, and into the laboratory with a mischievous Aria not far behind. 


	16. Chapter 16

“This is UN News and I am Prier Chanson.”  
  
“In one week will be the tenth anniversary of the reestablishment of the World Monetary Fund; an independent repository of trade rates between countries. While the UN is the primary sponsor of this organization, it is staffed by individuals appointed by independent arbiters. The idea is to ensure that currencies around the world are balanced to ensure inflation is staved off of countries with less income than others. It is the project of Indian economist Durdhara Maurya.”  
  
“The Tribute Festival has completed it’s twenty fourth annual event in Istanbul and spirits are high as musicians from around the world return to their home countries.”  
  
“Plans are underway for the reestablishment of the World Wide Olympic Organization to resume regular summer and winter events next year and the following year after that. Currently, all UN affiliated countries are cordially invited to attend, save for the Post-American States, which currently has no central government.”  
  
“Contstruction has begun in Greece for an infrastructure boost, which many outlying provinces in the Illyrian Alliance have been clamoring for. It is currently the test run of a new policy enacted by Lady December Kiske of Illyria.  The purpose is to reinforce and prepare areas hit repeatedly by extreme weather after the Seal Paradox phenomenon from the end of the Crusades.”  
  
“Tomorrow, over three dozen custom made airships will begin their race from Baghdad, Iraq to race through the countryside and through neighboring Kuwait to reach the ocean on the other side and return. The race is expected to last all day with local favorite Fatima Makhmuud as master of ceremonies.”  
  
“This is UN News.”  
  
*  
  
As Ramlethal, Elphelt, and Sin walked out off of the stairwell from the airship Sin smiled when he saw both Dizzy and Ky waiting for them at the entrance.   
  
He ran up to them both and embraced them heartily. “It’s good to see you guys again!”  
  
“Did you have a good time?” Ky asked as Ramlethal and Elphelt finally caught up.   
  
“Yeah! It was so cool!” Sin recited eagerly, “I never knew heard so many different types of music before!”  
  
Dizzy smiled as she walked over and gave Elphelt and Ramlethal embraces of their own. “How did you do?”  
  
“Oh!” Elphelt chirped up, “it wasn’t really a competition.  We were all there just to share the music we had. The folks there liked it, but there was a band from Malaysia that was really good and everyone liked it.”  
  
Ramlethal smiled herself and nodded. “It was fun.  I had a good time.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it,” she turned an eye towards Sin telling more about his experience with Ky. She was almost sad that it would inevitably grow more somber with what was happening in Illyria.  
  
“Sin was worried after your call. He wanted to head right back, but Elphelt and I were able to convince him to stay,” Ramlethal noted softly enough so that Sin was oblivious to what she said.   
  
“Thank you,” she sighed quietly, “I’d rather he have a chance to enjoy himself more than he was able to, growing up.”  
  
She turned to them both and smiled. “Thank you, both of you. I’m most fortunate to have you both here with us all.”  
  
Elphelt beamed. “Oh, Lady Kiske, no need to worry; were family, after all.”  
  
Unbidden, several instances of Dizzy’s colleagues which made concern of the fact that they had both Valentines under their roof, lurked in the back of her mind.   
  
As all of them went back to the transport to take them back home, Dizzy quietly ruminated about those comments. They didn’t know. There was so much they didn’t know. And yet, there was only so much she could say at one time.   
  
She stared off into space, which did not pass Ky’s notice, as their vehicle made its way down the thoroughfare to where their house was. The returning trio each yawned more deeply than the others, as exhaustion began to creep up on them.   
  
“Something on your mind?” Ky asked as Sin, Ramlethal, and Elphelt had all fallen asleep in their seats.   
  
“Some of the Jacks and Tens of clubs have made it abundantly clear they don’t like Ramlethal and Elphelt living with us,” Dizzy muttered.   
  
“Ah,” leaned into his seat further, “Intelligence sub-committee?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
Ideas that Dizzy had come up with before initially sounded feasible.  However, given that Ky’s position as King only stretched so far and couldn’t change opinions, no matter his status, it would not change many minds.   
  
She shook her head. “I’m afraid this is something I have to deal with,” her smile turned sad, “I would have hoped that Ramlethal’s actions would have, at least, cleared her name when she turned against Ariels, but unfortunately that’s not enough for some.”  
  
“Hmm,” Ky noticed the sun set as they pulled up to their home, “the Suite of Clubs is infamously wary.  Perhaps excessively so.”  
  
 Dizzy frowned.  “There’s a difference between caution and aggression.”  
  
Ky nodded. “To some, however, they’re one in the same because they need a source of catharsis for the powerlessness they feel when catastrophes happen.”  
  
“There has to be something that can be done,” she opened her door as the three in the back still slept, “I don’t want to go into work one day and discover a warrant of arrest for Ramlethal because of things beyond her control.”  
  
The transport slowed down and came to a halt, which caused the rest of them to wake up.   
  
“Oh, we back already?” Sin yawned as he opened his door, stepped out, and stretched as far as his back could bend.   
  
“I had no idea travel could be so tiring,” Elphelt joined him shook the fog out of her head.   
  
“You’ve all had a long day.  Are you hungry?” Ky asked as he stepped out with Ramlethal a step behind.   
  
“Somewhat,” Ramlethal answered as she rubbed her eyes, “if it is no bother, I mean.”  
  
Dizzy smiled. “Not at all.” In the back of her mind, she made a decision to head to the Division of Records and Registration the next day.   
  
If she was right, then perhaps this could be a gamble that could protect Ramlethal, and Elphelt, the way they deserved. She didn’t want to think of the alternative.   
  
*  
  
Sol Badguy was never the studying type. However, extraneous circumstances would get him to at least open a book.  He lay on his back on the bed in the room he and Aria rented and poured over the journals that Aria had brought back from Asuka’s lab.   
  
“I knew he was verbose, but this is absurd,” Aria frowned as she sped through another tome as she lay her head on his torso, “all this and the only thing he talks about is his variation of the gear process and Justice.  I get it was all consuming, but you’d think he’d arrange his notes a bit more carefully.”  
  
“Hmm,” Sol muttered as he read through another passage about the conversion equations between estus and pulvis, “like you did with your office?”  
  
Aria rolled her eyes, but resisted the urge to lift her head and strike it against his stomach. “Don’t start.” She was a slob in her previous life.  She admitted it.  Also, admittedly, she was still a slob, but she was a practical slob. She insisted there was a difference.   
  
Sol smirked a bit. He turned another page as Aria sat up, tossed her finished book aside, and plucked another from the pile beside them.   
  
She sat back down with his stomach as her pillow, and flipped through the pages of another book.   
  
“As crazy as it sounds, part of me thinks that Asuka may not have kept notes on this Happy Chaos,” he closed the book after another fruitless scan through another packet of scribbled text.   
  
“I thought of that,” she answered with a frown, “but I don’t see him doing something as in-depth as this and not catalogue the process.  He was too meticulous to let something as important as this slide.”  
  
“Think Raven and I-No knew about her?”  
  
“I-No was never really that interested in it,” she shrugged, “and reading this makes me see why.  Raven, on the other hand, would definitely had known about it, however, ever since he and Asuka ended their partnership, I have no idea where he could have gone. While he wasn’t the most sociable, he and I got along well… all things considered.”  
  
“Not surprised.  The guy makes me look energetic.”  
  
“Oh, Raven wasn’t that bad,” she fought the laughter in her throat at the thought, “sure, he has the sense of humor of a rock, but he wasn’t a bad man.”  
  
“If you say so,” he went through another treatise on magical substitutionary displacement theory, found nothing of value, and closed the book. He was about to put it back in the pile when Aria swiped it from his hand.   
  
“Thank you!” She put the book in her hand aside and opened the one she just took, “here we are.”  
  
Sol inclined his head to her. “That what you’re looking for?”  
  
She shook her head. “Nope, but I really like the mathematical aspects of the notes he took. He liked words, don’t get me wrong, but what really turned me on about him was his use of numbers,” she paused a minute to wistfully sigh, “he could recite pi to at least seventy-five spaces off the top of his head.”  
  
“Should I be hearing this?” Sol wasn’t a jealous man by any stretch of the imagination, but considering his, Aria’s, and Asuka’s colored history, he had to question Aria’s nature regarding their interpersonal relationships.   
  
“You can if you want,” Aria smirked playfully and dove into the book, “after all, you know he and I just broke up after you joined the Project.”  
  
“That’s what I mean,” Sol leveled his eyes and took another book from the pile, “that part of our lives is over.  And there was some dirty shit associated with it that I’d prefer not to bring up.”  
  
Aria turned to him, surprised. “Does it bother you that much?”  
  
Sol took a deep breath and looked away.  “I dunno. It does and doesn’t at the same time.”  
  
She smiled a bit and put her book side before she get a new one. “Alright. Just let me know when it does and I’ll back off.”  
  
The statement caused Sol to pause in the middle of the page he read. “Dammit, Aria,” he mumbled, “why do you gotta be like that?”  
  
“Like what?” She snickered.  
  
“The best damn woman in the whole world!” He growled before he sat up, “and I’m supposed to be the Bad Guy. Makes me self-conscious!”  
  
She giggled as she rolled off the bed before his ascent could fling her off.  
  
“That’s what I love about you, Fredrick,” she noted as she crawled back on the bed and onto his lap, “a hard-ass on the outside,” she kissed him and he kissed her back, “but a warm softie inside. That’s what makes you ‘my’ Badguy.”  
  
He was about to protest when she shoved him back on the bed and purred. “It’s why I chose you, after all.”  
  
“Don’t feel like I deserve that, sometimes,” he countered as one of his hands crawled up her leg.   
  
“Trust me,” she traced her hand upward around his chest before she kissed him again, “you do.”  
  
As turned on as Sol was, he grumbled, “that means we got standards to live to, don’t we?”  
  
“Pretty much,” Aria rolled her eyes in agreement.   
  
*  
  
“Ma’am,” Nessa’s face appeared on the screen on Dizzy’s desk, “the head of UN Intelligence is here.”  
  
“Thank you, Nessa.  Send them in,” she put aside the case file she was to arbitrate later that day involving, yet another, labor dispute.  That seemed to be part of a noticeable trend, she found; businesses finding loopholes to pay their employees as little as possible.  She’d have to bring this up with the other Queens to make sure that it wasn’t going to get out of hand, if it wasn’t already.   
  
The door opened and an dark skinned, elderly woman with a man that could have easily been her grandson walked in.   
  
She smiled and stood up. “Director Kahue, a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
The Director nodded in greeting and accepted Dizzy’s handshake.  
  
“Please, have a seat,” she gestured for both her and her companion to take the seats in front of her desk.   
  
“Thank you, Lady Kiske,” she answered cordially, “I am grateful that you chose to get in contact with us, regarding this rogue element in Illyria.”  
  
Dizzy blinked as she took her own seat again. “Why do you say that?”  
  
The director turned to her companion, he stood up, opened up the attaché case he carried, and pulled two folders out. One was noticeably thicker than the other.    
  
“These files are all that we have on the White Raiders. In addition to the individual known as ‘Happy Chaos’,” the man said as he walked back to stand behind the Director.   
  
“So, it’s not just us, then,” Dizzy narrowed her eyes as she took both folders and opened the one she figured was about Happy Chaos. Sure enough, there were several sheets of paper with mug shots, wanted posters, and photographic evidence of Happy Chaos’ deeds. There was one picture where she was clearly roughed up from a scuffle, handcuffed, in a jail cell, but with a smirk that sent chills down Dizzy’s spine.   
  
The director shook her head. “We don’t know what exactly she plans to do here, however, we thought it would be prudent to share everything we have with you, considering you seem to be her next target.”  
  
She looked up from the file. “Where else has she been spotted?”  
  
“Terrestrial Zepp Colonies, New St. Petersberg, the Korean Peninsula, Delhi, and Bangladesh,” she answered with her hands together and her stare serious.   
  
Dizzy turned back to the file to look through the incident reports. “Has there been any pattern?”  
  
“At the risk of sounding redundant, Lady Kiske, she seems just to appear to sow chaos,” the director continued, “she doesn’t normally target individuals. Instead, she goes directly for infrastructure; water works, electricity, communication, and so forth.”  
  
Dizzy thinned her lips when she saw where this went. “Of course.  Cripple the everyday things that people need to survive and the system breaks down.”  
  
“She has been apprehended several times, as you can see, but she always seems to escape not long after the damage has been done.”  
  
A frightening thought creeped into the back of her head. “It’s like she wants to get arrested,” she whispered more to herself than the director.   
  
“Indeed,” the director said, “while the areas affected by her meddling get repaired, it often preceded by a breakdown of order for a season.”  
  
Dizzy looked back to her guest, “so, there may be a chance to stop whatever she plans to do before it can get worse?”  
  
The director shrugged. “Perhaps.  The Zepp Colonies, Dahli, and Bangladesh were able to rebound quickly because they already had emergency procedures in place that expected power outages, food shortages, and the like.”  
  
Dizzy looked over another photo of Happy Chaos clearly in talks with the tattered armored White Raiders. By the looks of it, she had the upper hand in whatever she negotiated.   
  
“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Director,” Dizzy placed the photos back in the folder and closed it, “I will be sure to inform my fellow Queens and the Kings of this matter.”  
  
“I would exercise caution, Lady Kiske,” the director held up her hand, “while we’ve yet to uncover anything concrete, we have a thread that suggests that there are members of the Illyrian Suites that may be in league with her.”  
  
Dizzy sighed and held a hand to her face for a moment. “I’m not surprised, but at the same time, I am,” she opened the folder containing information on the White Raiders, “I just cannot fathom why anyone, knowing full well of what she’s capable of, would want to cooperate with her.”  
  
“Before the Crusades happened, Lady Kiske, there have been wars financed by corporations that made vast fortunes over chaos,” the director said before she stood up, “you may be surprised who it is, if they’re found.”  
  
She looked up to the Director as she walked towards the door, “I would appreciate any help your investigators can provide to mine.”  
  
Director Kahue nodded as her bodyguard opened the door, “we will be sure to relay any information that may prove helpful to you.  After all; we’re all in this together.”  
  
Dizzy nodded her agreement as her guests departed. She typed a memo for Nessa and Farrah to make copies of the folders she had received and hand those out to the investigation sub-committee heads. She would need as much help as she could get to help root this problem out.   
  
With that done, she reached up and activated her mobile comm.  “Ky?” She asked as the other end answered.   
  
“Hello, Dizzy.”  
  
“I’m about to head home.  How about yourself?”  
  
“Likewise.  If you want, we can meet at the entrance to the campus,” he offered.   
  
She smiled and leaned in her chair. “I’d like that. Plus, um,” she continued in a whisper and looked around to ensure no one was within earshot, “mistress has need of her pet’s company.”  
  
Ky’s chuckle make her smile wider. “Whatever and whenever mistress desires.”  
  
“Excellent. See you there,” after she hung up, she held a hand to her collarbone for a moment and realized that ever since Ky had recovered and went back to work, their chances for intimacy had noticeably gotten more difficult.   
  
It looks like she and Ky needed to have a discussion.  Granted, she wondered if he’d be able to hear her in the middle of smothering his face between her legs.   
  
“Oh well,” she huffed and stood up to gather her things, “we’ll find a way.”


	17. Chapter 17

Some would accuse December Kiske of being too diplomatic. And in some cases, they would be right. However, currently, when she made it abundantly clear, after a very passionate and messy night before, that she was still eager for more.   
  
She had woke him with gentle strokes of his length, and it didn’t matter that he came on the sheets as they were already dirty from the night before and were going to be cleaned anyway. She then kissed him on the cheek and then whispered, the desire in her voice obvious, “my turn,” and climbed up to sit on his chest with her legs splayed open and her entrance open to his face.   
  
He inhaled deeply of the scent of his wife, powerful enough to get him erect again, then reached forward to pull her hips against him. He held onto her hips as she leaned into the headboard of their bed with a grateful moan.  Each kiss and contact with the bundle of nerves at her entrance caused the glow in her eyes, the gear insignia on her forehead, and the seal at her entrance to glow brighter.   
  
Yet, it wasn’t enough for her as she slithered her tail down his waist to expand at the tip before it pushed itself into Ky’s anus just as slowly as she could. Both of them gasped as Dizzy felt his insides clench hard against the deceptively sensitive tip of her tail.  
  
“Mine, pet,” she whispered hoarsely, “you are all mine.” She gyrated her hips against his face as he suckled on the nub in rhythm with her movements. In a short amount of time, Dizzy felt hers, and his, skin glow with perspiration as the sun peeked into their window.   
  
When she felt his body accept her tail, the faster she moved it with the same tempo as he hips. He tried, oh heavens knew how hard he tried, to keep up with her, however, both the tip of her tail that massaged his insides and the overwhelming scent of her lust was too much for him and once more, he came over himself, the sheets, and her tail.   
  
“Keep going, pet!” She ordered as she felt her own edge draw close,”don’t stop!” She clenched her eyes shut as she pushed her body and magic further to the climax she so desperately wanted.   
  
Finally, Dizzy arched her back, her whole body soaked in sweat, as she shivered for what she searched for. Without the headboard, she fell backwards and onto Ky’s legs.  
  
He gasped for air like she did and looked up. “Better?”  
  
She matched him, but then pulled him up so she now sat in his lap, with her legs around his waist and his length in her entrance. She reached up and kissed him once and then twice. “Very much so,” she purred as she held him close for warmth.  
  
It began to get cold in Illyria and Dizzy enjoyed the friction that kept them warm in their humble home.   
  
“So,” he crawled back, with Dizzy still on his lap, and leaned against the headboard so he could stroke one of Dizzy’s thighs affectionately, “what do you have going on today?”  
  
She took his handed and guided it to her torso where it crawled up and down her sides with a gentle touch. “Oh, the usual. After the morning assembly, I have to meet with the Intelligence Sub-Committee, then I have a court case after that involves yet another labor dispute.”  
  
“That seems to be occurring rather often, doesn’t it?” He answered as he stopped to caress her breast a moment before she took her hand.  
  
Dizzy nodded as she smiled at the way he held her hand. “Yes. It’s another matter I requested the Sub-Committee to investigate, since more and more businesses are doing everything they can to get around the tax. Even if it means violating the law.”  
  
Ky hummed thoughtfully as he felt her tail wriggle its way around his waist, down his backside, and inch itself into him once again. He tilted his head back and moaned as Dizzy smirked at her mischief, as the tip pushed in and out at a lazy pace.   
  
He caught his breath and then asked, “has any of them come with complaints about the law?”  
  
She shook her head. “Instead, when the Rising Tide tax proposal was released to the public, there was a noticeable uptick in employers trying to convince their employees to vote against it,” she smiled a bit, “looks like it didn’t work.”  
  
“You know they’re going to keep fighting it, right?” Ky looked genuinely concerned.   
  
Dizzy sighed again. “Sadly, yes. If we can show both the public and the heads of the Mercantile that this will ultimately benefit us all, then maybe they’ll calm down. But we need time for the tax to work its way into the system and they don’t even want to give it a chance.”  
  
“Can’t blame them,” Ky adjusted himself so he didn’t sit directly on the top of her tail as it continued to insert itself in and pull out, “though, you may need to go to them directly and attempt to persuade them. Though, considering the law has already gone into effect, it will definitely be a difficult proposition.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “I may need to call in a few favors to make that happen. They’re gotten noticeably more snippy this past month.”  
  
He half-chuckled as he felt her tail stroke his prostate and fought against yet another climax. “Want me to declare martial law to get them to listen?”  
  
“As nice as that would be to pull the wealthy down a notch or two, I do not see it ending well for anyone.  Especially you,” she leaned backward and drew his hands up her torso to touch places that excited her, “after all, it’s the duty of the Queens to act as oversight. Though,” she leaned forward again, her skin aglow with more sweat and her voice low, “mistress certainly wouldn’t mind exerting her power a bit more frequently over her pet.”  
  
Her voice ticked the hairs on his skin as he shivered visibly. He held her tight and felt her come immediately after him.  “Anytime,” he wheezed, “anywhere.”  
  
“Good, pet,” she added as her own edge finally died down and leaned her forehead against his, “except in yours or my office. I’d rather not have to deal with Lady Whitefang again.”  
  
He shook his head and held his hands to his face in embarrassment. “Agreed.”  
  
*  
  
“It’s nice to be back,” Elphelt squealed happily as she finished dressing herself in a casual variant of her original wedding attire.   
  
“It is,” Ramlethal, dressed in beige cargo pants and a white button down shirt, sat on her bed and tuned her bass idly.   
  
“We’re going to be performing again tonight at the usual venue.  The owner was happy to hear we were home, because, it looked like people missed us!” Elphelt seemed to be ready to burst in excitement.   
  
The statement caught Ramlethal off guard as she looked to her sister. “After all we,” she paused a moment, ”what I did before?”  
  
The reaction wasn’t lost on Elphelt. Still, she nodded. “Yes.  Remember when you came to rescue me? People talked about it. How you helped save that town.”  
  
Ramlethal stopped her tuning and looked down. “I’m not so sure everyone has. When the Backyard pulsed and wiped out that city, I still remember seeing so many people that cried out in terror before they were silenced.”  
  
Elphelt’s cheer slowly dissipated at the memory.  She was in stasis at the time, but had been briefed as to what had happened. A Valentine was a Valentine. And Valentines were infamous for a reason.   
  
“That isn’t you anymore, though,” Elphelt walked over to her sister’s bed and took a seat, “the Ramlethal, my sister here, is the one people have come to know. And they’ve seen her for what she is; a good person.”  
  
Ramlethal looked back to her, doubt still in her eyes. Nevertheless, she nodded in agreement. “I hope that is enough.”  
  
Relieved she had raised Ram’s spirits, Elphelt nodded. “And if it isn’t, we’ll keep working at it. After all, people were scared of Ms. Dizzy before. And now people look to her as a leader of Illyria!”  
  
Ramlethal was silent a moment. She then asked, “do you think people in Illyria would consider us something similar one day?”  
  
“Of course!” She hopped on her feet and dug out her guitar, “Now, let’s get back to rocking! People are waiting for us!”  
  
A small smile grew on Ramlethal’s face as she placed her bass in the case. After all, they had lots of practice while at the Tribute Festival. She wanted to share the new songs they found.  
  
“Think Sin will be able to join us for the show?” Ram asked casually as they exited their room and padded down the stairs.   
  
“I hope so, it’s always fun to have him around.  And he’s a great audience too.”  
  
They left a note for Sin, Dizzy, and Ky before they exited the house and left towards the commercial district.   
  
*  
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Investigation Sub-Committee, I thank you for coming together to meet on such short notice,” Dizzy sat at the head of a table with a dozen various men and women in official robes and suits.   
  
And then there was Sin, who sat at Dizzy’s right and looked quite uncomfortable.   
  
A stout, dark skinned woman in a hijab nodded. “We appreciate the consideration and, honestly, the time you requested was more than adequate for us to prepare.”  
  
Dizzy returned the gesture and continued, “First off, I would like to introduce my guest, a bounty hunter that I have vetted myself, who has volunteered his services to aid in the investigation.”   
  
Sin waved awkwardly, yet kept his composure enough to answer. “Emmanuel K.. Nice to meet ya.”  
  
The rest of the committee looked to each other for a moment in confusion, but accepted his greeting nonetheless.   
  
“Now, have all of you been able to review the materials that Director Kahue passed onto us?” Dizzy asked a she pulled up a folder with Happy Chaos’ file in it.   
  
They all answered the affirmative.   
  
“Good.  Then you all know what we are dealing with.”  
  
A hand from a shorter Asian man rose. “Lady Kiske, has there been any development since, um, Happy Chaos attacked you?”  
  
Dizzy shook her head. “Thankfully no.  Though, I can’t help but wonder what her goal was if it was to remove me. What we do know is that she has had direct contact with the White Raiders, so, it stands to reason that whoever she works for, if anyone, was also responsible for what happened to Normandy.”   
  
She turned to a black individual near the front, “have our Data Scryers been able to learn anything from the crafts we’ve obtained?”  
  
They shook their head. “Other than standard operation chatter, there was nothing.  Whoever did this knew what they were doing.”  
  
Another rose their hand. “Lady Kiske, we have, however, been able to find the patterns in their comm signals. So, with the permission of the Internal Defense Committee, we’ll be adding their frequencies to our radar pulses. We’ll be able to hear them early enough to make preparations if they decide to attack again.”  
  
Dizzy allowed herself a small smile. “This news is quite welcome. Thank you.”  
  
They nodded and took their seat again before another committee member, the hijabi from before, asked, “pardon my asking, Lady Kiske, but what is the purpose of inviting Mr. K here to join us?”  
  
“A fair question,” she inclined her head to Sin, “he’s had extensive experience and training outside the purview of Illyrian Intelligence. I gave it some thought and felt his expertise may be of use to the investigation, so, I was able to obtain permission from Lady Whitefang herself to allow him to participate.”  
  
Satisfied, she leaned back in her chair and returned to her copy of the file.   
  
Sin looked to his mother and smiled a bit before sat back a bit to take in all the information that he’d have to understand as the meeting went on.   
  
*  
  
“Hey, um,” Sin looked around in the elevator to make sure no one listened in, “mom,” he whispered, “I’m guessing there’s a reason why you didn’t say we’re related.”  
  
She looked to him sadly and nodded. “Yes, Emmanuel. I wish I didn’t have to, but for now, the fact that you’re my son has to be kept a secret.”  
  
Sin looked to the wall for a moment before he looked down, “is it because I-”  
  
“No, Emmanuel,” Dizzy interrupted, “that is not true at all.” She put her case down, stepped in front of him, took his head with her hands, gently, and held her forehead against his.   
  
Sin was told that his mother was certainly powerful, however, their connection let him feel just how much of an understatement that was. Time almost stopped as he felt the tension in his body dissipate as Dizzy reached up and kissed his forehead.   
  
“It won’t be long before I will tell everyone that you are my son. And that I’m proud of what you’ve accomplished,” she smiled brightly to him, “and nothing will change that.”  
  
Sin fought against the quiver in his lip and the tears in his eyes. He sniffed and rubbed the tears away before they could grow larger, smiled, and nodded. “Thanks, mom.”  
  
She took his hand and squeezed it affectionately before she picked her case up again.   
  
“Where do you plan on searching first?” She asked as the elevator door opened and they stepped out and into the flow of pedestrian traffic.   
  
“Well,” followed her closely due to the sheer amount of people in the hall, “I was thinking about going to some of the locations that the UN intel gave you. There has to have been people who saw something.”  
  
“What makes you say that?” She asked as they broke off from the river of people.  
  
“Because in places like those, you’re not along as much as you think you are. The old man and I often found contacts there, because they didn’t want people listening in.  However, there’s always people listening in, in those places,” he shrugged at the memories of him and Sol’s various mercenary contracts.   
  
She nodded, satisfied with the answer. “Very well.  Be safe and keep in touch.”  
  
He smiled brightly to her and nodded. There was so much more he wanted to say, but it would have to wait for another time.  However, he knew that she and Ky were working harder to be the parents he needed and wanted. He’d make them proud. Moreso.   
  
After he took off, Dizzy looked to the chronometer on the wall and knew she had timed it right. She entered the doors of the Registration and Records Bureau and took a seat to wait for her turn.   
  
Thankfully, the wait wasn’t too long before she sat across from a lithe and gangly black woman.   
  
“Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Lady Kiske,” the woman said with a smile.   
  
“Not at all.  I just hope that my requests came through,” she answered and put her case to the side.   
  
“Well, I got good news,” the woman pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out a folder fill with several certificates, “congratulations. After both vetting and background checks, the heads of the committees have formally declared yourself, and the Valentine girls, citizens of Illyria. Furthermore, they also approved your adoption of them so they will have the protections you specifically asked for.”  
  
Dizzy accepted the packet gratefully, opened it, and smiled at the official seal of Illyria right next to her name.   
  
“I would imagine it’s not every day that you get to confirm a Queen of Illyria as a citizen.”  
  
“No, not often.  However, the Queens felt it prudent to show some flexibility in order to keep things running,” she reached her hand out, “Congratulations, Lady Kiske.”  
  
Dizzy smiled happily and accepted the handshake. “Thank you very much.”


	18. Chapter 18

“On to the next order of business,” Eve Whitefang announced to the rest of the assembled Queens in the circular auditorium, “Lady Kiske, a matter of inquiry has come up regarding your investigation of the individual known as ‘Happy Chaos’?”  
  
Dizzy, an uneasy feeling in her stomach, stood and nodded. “Yes, Lady Whitefang?”  
  
Eve bought out a folder, opened it, and turned back to Dizzy. “The bounty hunter you enlisted to aid with the investigation. Mr. Emmanuel K. The International Bounty Hunter Database has very little information on him other than his affiliation with the Immoral Flame, Sol Badguy, and his pseudonym; Sin of Man.”  
  
She fought against the tremble in her hands as she looked back to Eve. “What is the inquiry?”  
  
“While it’s true he has been vetted by the IBHD, some questions have come up regarding the man himself. You seem to be familiar with him enough that perhaps you can help fill in the missing details?” Eve seemed more eager to get the procedure done than suspicious, Dizzy noticed, and perhaps that was where she could find her answer.   
  
She looked around to her fellow Queens, who had accepted her and brought her into their ranks. She had grown to know and appreciate all the hard work they did in keeping Illyria functioning. She wasn’t sure how they’d react if they knew Sin was her son. Perhaps, it was time.   
  
“Yes, Lady Whitefang.  If it is no bother, I would like to continue this disclosure after the meeting?  It would require a bit more time and explanation than we have at the moment,” she hoped this pivot would be enough.   
  
Eve cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged. “Very well, Lady Kiske.  I will be interested in learning any salient details afterwards.”  
  
Dizzy held back a sigh of relief and took her seat as Eve continued.   
  
“Now then, as you all know; Muharram and Chanukah are starting during the same week this year, so, please be aware that all Jewish and Islamic personnel will be given leave on holiday for the events. After which, the remaining personnel that celebrate Christmas will be given their leave, “ she gave the audience a warm smile, “I hope all of you enjoy your time off.  You all have earned it.”  
  
Several murmurs of agreement shifted through the room.   
  
“Got any plans?” An Egyptian woman at Dizzy’s right with a hijab and a long, white braid of hair, asked with a smirk.   
  
“Well,” Dizzy looked up a moment in thought, “I was considering accepting an invitation to one of the new Japanese colonies from a friend of mine.  And yourself?”  
  
The elder Queen chuckled. “Going to see my little girl get married,” she brought up a photo from her case and showed Dizzy a large woman excitedly swinging around a smaller, white, blond woman, “they grow up so quickly,” she sighed wistfully.   
  
“If you would please, give your daughter my congratulations, Lady Amari,” she smile genuinely, while she held back wanting to say how right the other Queen was.  Especially in her own case.   
  
“Of course. Now then, good luck with Whitefang,” she smirked and got up.    
  
“Thank you,” she answered before she gathered her case and walked up to the podium where Lady Whitefang waited. Her smile faded when she realized just how quickly Sin had to grow up. For his own safety. Among other things.   
  
“While I appreciate the consideration to finish the meeting early, I can’t help but feel there’s something more,” Eve noted and sat back in her wheelchair.   
  
Dizzy took a deep breath.  It was now or never. “That is right.”  
  
She took a seat beside the podium where, after a moment’s pause, only they two remained and sat in silence.   
  
Eve was quiet as Dizzy searched for the right words that she wanted to say, but couldn’t bring them together.   
  
She took a deep breath and knew she couldn’t stretch this out any further.   
  
“Emmanuel is,” she closed her eyes, “he is my son.”  
  
She looked to the floor, ashamed.  Why she felt this way, she didn’t exactly know, however, the fact she kept something so vital from Eve, who had shown faith and confidence in her left her heart heavy.  
  
“And?”  
  
The question made Dizzy almost cough on her own breath as she looked up.  
  
“I’m not sure I understand?”  
  
Eve shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve known Emmanuel was your son for quite a while now. He hasn’t exactly been secretive about his parentage when he's been quoted on record to say that his mother is the ‘Maiden of the Grove’. He wanted it to be secretive and all, however, it didn’t take a lot to connect the dots, as it was.”  
  
Dizzy was incredulous! How in the world were they able to figure out something that the PWAB and the Conclave could barely uncover?!  
  
Eve sensed Dizzy’s turmoil and smiled.  “If you were wondering; no.  The fact that he’s your son is not a cause for concern. The Illyrian Intelligence Committee were more than aware that you gave him that pseudonym to keep him safe and his identity a secret.  The Committee has not disclosed this information to anyone. There are elements, even in Illyria, that would not take kindly to knowing this.”  
  
Dizzy wasn’t sure how relieved or unsettled she should have been. There were people out there that knew more about her than she was aware. She then frowned and realized she needed to have a long discussion with her father, her husband, and her son! And possibility with Dr. Paradigm and Faust!   
  
“Wait,” Dizzy stopped amid dark thoughts, “what was the inquiry about?”  
  
Eve blinked and then laughed. “Oh! The IBHD just wanted to request an update and ask if he still wanted to be registered with them. He needs to keep his license current, after all, if he wants to continue to be a bounty hunter.”  
  
Dizzy hung her head and sighed. “I thought I was going to be accused of keeping secrets or something! I was about to panic!”  
  
Eve smirked warmly again. “Understandable. Though, if it brings you any comfort, Illyrian Intelligence is not foolish enough to question your allegiance, after everything you’ve gone through. Illyria would prefer to have you as an ally and a friend, more than anything else.”  
  
Dizzy was quiet a moment. She looked Eve in the eye as she answered. “While I appreciate the sentiment, if those elements that object to my very existence were to find a way to depose me, knowing full well that you have information on me that I clearly am not aware of, I wouldn’t hesitate to leave Illyria behind.”  
  
Eve nodded. “And it would be a tragic loss.  Because you’ve done quite a bit, despite only being a Queen for almost, what, half a year now?”  
  
“Almost.”  
  
“And with your approval ratings as high as they are, with a rise in civil society engagement to go with it, I can safely say it would take a smear campaign the likes mankind have never known before to change that opinion.”  
  
Dizzy wasn’t so sure, however, she accepted Eve’s view of the matter.   
  
“Thank you, Lady Whitefang.  Though, I hope it’s not a bother for me to ask to keep Emmanuel’s parentage a secret for now. I want to be able to reveal this to the public on my own terms.”  
  
For the first time, Eve was surprised at Dizzy’s audacity. “I have to admit, that’s a bold move. Though, I cannot predict what the response would be, you'll have the Scale of Queens on your side.”  
  
“Again, thank you, Lady Whitefang,” she could finally feel her heart beat go at a far more steady clip as she got up, “now, you’ll excuse me.”  
  
Eve nodded back.  “Have a nice day, Lady Kiske.”  
  
Outside, Dizzy was relieved. Inside, Dizzy screamed in confusion and frustration. She had no idea how to properly process what just happened.   
  
A beep from her mobile comm interrupted her stress induced fit and she reached up to answer.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey.  It’s mom,” Aria chirped on the other end, “I got some good news.”  
  
Dizzy blinked in surprise. “About?”  
  
“We finally deciphered Asuka’s notes about Happy Chaos. There’s some information from his records I think you’ll find helpful.”  
  
She nodded. “Very well, I’ll head over to your place as soon as I am able.”  
  
“Good.  Your father wants to say hi.”  
  
Dizzy paused in confusion. “Isn’t he there?”  
  
“Of course he is.  He’s just asleep after I fucked him stupid with a strap on,” Aria stated bluntly, “he wanted to say hi last time, but, you know.”  
  
Dizzy’s frown grew as she slapped her forehead with her free hand. “Mother, really?!”  
  
“My offer to let you borrow mine is stands!” Aria offered in defiance, “I’m sure Ky wouldn’t mind getting pegged-”  
  
“Good-bye, mother!”  
  
*  
  
Another gig, another paycheck. Not entirely unwelcome, Ramlethal thought as she considered how much she and Elphelt had saved over the past several months. They had lived frugally, as they didn’t need much, and with the kindness Ky and Dizzy had allowed them to stay in their house, which allowed them to save the income they didn’t use.   
  
If anything, Ramlethal considered as she rocked out modestly in comparison to Elphelt, their expenditures were minuscule given how little they needed.   
  
“Fat Bottom girls, you make my rocking world go round!” Elphelt repeated the chorus one last time as it allowed them to finish the coda and complete the song.  
  
In addition, the fact that Ky and Dizzy very kindly let them stay in their house was an additional boon. The housing rates in the capital of Illyria were notoriously expensive. It was why they often went to the surrounding towns where there was a greater mixture of both citizen and visitors that came for whatever reason.   
  
Elphelt, who was clearly into the music, played out her solo to the cheers of the modest audience they were able to attract at the club that night.   
  
Ramlethal figured it was enough as her sister took in the adulation. They both gave the crowd a bow and walked off the stage, their performance done for now.   
  
After a quick change and their stuff packed up, they exited the venue and thanked the owner on their way out.   
  
“Ah, it’s so wonderful!” Elphelt hopped to and fro excitedly, “the Tribute festival was fun and all, but performing for people here is much better!”  
  
“The familiar faces are a welcome sight,” Ramlethal answered with a small smile of her own.  She had developed an acquaintance with several of the regular audience members and was happy to see them in the crowd that night.   
  
“Oh, I agree so-,” she paused a second as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, “Wait, was that…?” Elphelt, from the alleyway to the street, saw the object of her quarry move further.   
  
“Who was it?” Ramlethal, now clearly concerned, followed Elphelt as she gave chase.   
  
“It may have been Ms. Aria, but she was by herself.  Usually, she’s with Mr. Sol, but she said he doesn’t like crowds,” she answered as both of them walked out to the street and saw the woman Elphelt saw on the other side. They quickly moved through the crosswalk and down the sidewalk after the woman.   
  
An unsettling thought came to Ramlethal’s mind. “Could it be the one who attacked Ms. Dizzy?”  
  
Elphelt gasped in realization. “Oh my goodness, I think you’re right! We need to let her know!”  
  
Ramlethal dug into her jacket pocket to pull her mobile comm out, hit the desired contact, and the tone rang as they walked further.   
  
“Hello?” Dizzy’s voice answered on the other end.   
  
“Ms. Dizzy, it’s Ramlethal,” she answered.  
  
“Oh, hello!” Dizzy was clearly delighted, “I have some news I wanted to share with you and Elphelt.”  
  
“I’m afraid it will have to wait,” Ramlethal was curious, but knew it had to be put aside for now, “we’ve seen the woman who attacked you.”  
  
She could hear the whisper on the other end. “…Happy Chaos.”  
  
“If that is what she’s called, yes. It could be her. Ms. Aria doesn’t have the ball and chain on her ankle, does she?”  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
“Then it is her,” old combat instincts began to surface as her eyes narrowed, “do you want us to kill her?”  
  
Dizzy gasped a bit. “ No.  Please.  She should know the reason why Normandy was attacked. At least, I think she does. If you can, contact Emmanuel and let him know where you are. He’s looking for her as well.  I’ll get in touch with the Suite of Clubs. They should be close enough to lend you aid.”  
  
Ramlethal nodded and then hung up. She looked up again to see her target maintain the same gait, though she appeared to slow a bit. Ramlethal quickly sent a parcel from her comm to Sin’s with their location and to get there as fast as he could.   
  
No sooner had she sent the message did Happy Chaos stop at a crosswalk, turn and smirk at both herself and Elphelt. The crowds had faded and it was just them three, a fact that both of them had missed.   
  
For a moment, they were frozen in shock as she was in the spitting image of Aria, herself. Though, the look in her eye was in the same league as Ariels. A madness that they were both all too aware of.   
  
“Heh, always figured you two were up to no good,” Happy Chaos chuckled darkly as she pulled her mask off the back of her belt and slapped it on, “as much as I would love to teach you two some discipline, I’m awfully busy at the moment.  Also, don’t want to wait to see if anyone else decides to show up and get in the way.”  
  
She quickly swiped her ball and chain, swung it violently around a few times, before she flung it into the air and took herself with it.   
  
Both of them gasped and gave chase, but Happy Chaos already had a lead they couldn’t hope to close. Above the rooftops of the buildings in town, Happy Chaos cackled loudly and sped faster as she bound from one roof to the next.   
  
From seemingly nowhere, Elphelt pulled out her Cupid’s Longbow sniper rifle and took careful aim as Ramlethal dashed ahead. Round after round sailed into the air, but failed to hit their target as Happy Chaos swung her ball and chain to deflect each shot easily.   
  
A ring in her mobile comm made Elphelt stop and answer as she put her gun aside. “Hello?”  
  
“El! It’s Sin! Where’s Happy Chaos?”  
  
“Ram and I are following her, but I don’t know where she’s going.”  
  
“Where are you guys?”  
  
“We’re at the edge of the industrial quarter from the commerce quarter. Why?”  
  
“Wait, that sounds.. oh, shit!”  
  
“What?!” Elphelt was scared, not just because she didn’t know what was going on, but in her experience, an exclamation like that usually meant something worse.   
  
“She might be heading for the water works! She always either hits that or the power grid. I’ll get back in contact with mom and let her know!”  
  
“We’ll try and slow her down, if we can,” she put her rifle back to where she took it from, then dashed in the general direction of where Happy Chaos escaped to.   
  
She knew she was far enough behind that there was a chance she may have been too late.  However, she knew Ramlethal would be able to at least delay her long enough for her to catch up.   
  
The further she got into the industrial quarter, she began to notice a path of destruction that was most likely her target. An upturned car, a street lamp bent sideways, and a busted fire hydrant were all the guide posts she needed to know where to proceed.   
  
Sure enough, they led her to the entrance of the Illyrian Electrical Processing Unit. A technological marvel of solar and magical prowess that provided power enough keep the lights on almost indefinitely at costs that would have made black tech corporations of antiquity faint.    
  
She didn’t have much more time to appreciate her surroundings when Ramlethal violently collided with her and onto the ground. Elphelt quickly rolled upright to see Ramlethal panting and somewhat roughed up by the looks of it.   
  
Both of them looked up to see Happy Chaos, atop the foyer entrance with a smirk on her face.   
  
“Nice try, ladies, but as they say; too little, too late,” she pulled some manner of trigger from her pocket and pushed the button with her thumb.   
  
The ground rumbled as both Elphelt and Ramlethal were knocked off balance by an explosion from behind Happy Chaos. Elphelt looked back to see the lights in the city begin to go out.   
  
What few independent emergency lights that remained were all they had to see Happy Chaos hop off the building and in front of them.   
  
“Now that I’ve finished what I came to do,” she lifted up her ball and chain to begin and swing it, “now we can really start to have some fun!”  
  
Suddenly, she rose her free hand to grab the tip of a flag pole that would have skewered her had she done nothing. She used her ball and chain to whack it aside before she leaped backward to give herself some space.   
  
“Hey, Ram, El, sorry I’m late!” Sin kept his eye on Happy Chaos as he held his flag pole at the ready.  
  
Happy Chaos’ grin changed to a frown of annoyance. “Kind of late, aren’t you, hero?”  
  
“I don’t know about that,” Sin kept his weapon ready as more lights began to turn back on.   
  
It caused Happy Chaos to look around briefly in surprised before her frown grew deeper. “Huh.  Not emergency backups. Redundant power sources in case of a surge?” She took a step back shrugged, “Guess I’m getting predictable.”  
  
Sin attempted to close the distance and jab at her with the flag pole, however, she caught it mid thrust and flung him back to Elphelt and Ramlethal.   
  
“Well, children,” Happy Chaos put her hands on her hips, “looks like today is your lucky day,” she started to swing her ball and chain once more, ready to strike, “I’ll make it quick-”  
  
The first of several spotlights appeared over her, along with several laser sight pointers at her head.   
  
“HALT! THIS IS THE ILLYRIAN SECURITY DETAIL!” the pilot of one of several crafts appeared overhead, “YOU ARE SURROUNDED!”  
  
When more soldiers began to repel out of other ships and draw their weapons, Happy Chaos sighed irritably. Within moments, she was completely closed in and no avenue of escape.   
  
“Son of a bitch,” she grumbled before she dropped her chain, took a breath, and shook off the frustration, “oh well, I was never one for lost causes.” She raised her hands in surrender.  It was eerily familiar, but she wasn’t one to split hairs.    
  
“Congratulations,” she smirked at Sin, Elphelt, and Ramlethal as a dozen soldiers bound her and escorted her to the paddy wagon, “you’ve won, for now,” they all had only a second to see the remote she had a moment ago in her hand, and her index finger pulled a second trigger on it.   
  
Everything turned upside down and white as debris and fire was flung everywhere.


	19. Chapter 19

Dizzy, flanked behind by Nessa and Farrah, hurried down the hallway with a security detail down the hall to the clinic Sin, Elphelt, and Ramlethal had been taken to.   
  
She had informed Ky what had happened and he was on his way as well.  While she was told the trio had endured a rather violent scuffle with Happy Chaos and their injuries were minimal, she fought to keep the panic in her heart down.   
  
“Lady Kiske,” the guard nodded to her and opened the door, “they’re inside.”  
  
“Thank you,” she answered as she bolted in to see all three of them in blankets, Sin and Ramlethal looked to have fared the worst of the three, yet, Elphelt didn’t leave unscathed.   
  
“Oh,” Sin almost exclaimed, but then kept it down to a whisper, “hey, mom.”  
  
He didn’t get much chance to say more than that as she practically dashed towards, and latched onto, her son and embraced him dearly.   
  
“Oh, Emmanuel,” Dizzy’s voice was shaken, but she fought to keep her composure, “I’m so relieved. I wasn’t sure what to think when I heard you were taken here.”  
  
Sin paused a moment before he reached up and hugged his mother back. It was an odd feeling. Yet, given the chance to ponder; he liked it.   
  
Dizzy pulled back and sniffed loudly before she looked over Sin’s face to appraise the scratches and bruises he wore.  
  
“Does it hurt?” She asked as she cupped his cheeks in her hands before she kissed his forehead.   
  
Sin shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “I’ll be sore, but I’m alright.”  
  
“It would’ve been a lot harder to stop Happy Chaos without Sin’s help,” Elphelt chirped and hugged her blanket around her tighter.   
  
Dizzy looked from her son to her and Ramlethal.  The fact that all three of them had saved Illyria that evening was not lost on her. She smiled at them both before she let go of Sin and stepped in front of them on the chairs they sat on.   
  
“Thank you,” Dizzy knelt down and took a hand from each of them in her her own, “thank you for what you’ve done.”  
  
Both Ramlethal and Elphelt were a bit sheepish at the display of gratitude, however, they nodded in reciprocation.   
  
“It was the least we could do,” Ramlethal answered as she found it a bit difficult to look Dizzy in the eye, “after all, you took us in, after all we did, and gave us a home. It was only right for us to help defend it.”  
  
Dizzy paused a moment before she then stood up. “Ramlethal, Elphelt, I have some news for you both.”  
  
Both of them were a bit confused, but listened regardless.    
  
“With the help of Dr. Paradigm, I was able get both of you vetted and as of yesterday, you are both official citizens of Illyria. To accept or refuse as you desire.”  
  
Elphelt gasped and Ramlethal was awestruck at the pronouncement. Neither of them expected to be welcome anywhere after what they had done and what they represented. However, it looked like that really had changed.   
  
“And furthermore,” Dizzy looked slightly embarrassed, “if… if you’ll have us; you are both welcome to be adopted into our family. You can keep your surnames or change it to whatever you wish. The most important part is that you now have a family that would be happy to have you.”  
  
Ramlethal’s jaw dropped in shock and Elphelt's eyes grew wider. They looked to each other for a second before they turned back to Dizzy.   
  
“I mean, that’s amazing! But I, um, I don’t know how to, I mean,” Elphelt stammered as tears flooded her eyes.   
  
Ramlethal looked to the floor in thought before she turned to Dizzy again. “Then, we have a home? A real home?”  
  
Dizzy nodded  with a smile of her own. “If you’ll have us.”  
  
Elphelt lip quivered as she nodded vigorously. “Then I accept! Thank you so much!”  
  
“I as well,” Ramlethal added.   
  
“Whoa,” Sin blinked, “wait, how did that come about?”   
  
Dizzy’s smile didn’t diminish as she turned to him. “It was Ky’s idea, actually.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. You remember when you, he, and Sol defeated Ariels? She had asked you to take care of them, “she inclined her head to the softly sobbing Elphelt, who hung onto Ramlethal’s shoulders as the latter gently pat her head, “when he told me what happened, he made a point about that for quite a while. We were able to get the necessary paperwork done to not only give them citizenship, but bring them into our home legally.”  
  
Sin then grinned at his mother and was about to stand up when Ky burst into the door.   
  
“I just heard!” Ky wheezed as he appeared out of breath, “are you all alright?”  
  
“Yes, Ky,” Dizzy went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, “we’re all fine now. How are the officers?”  
  
“Well, a good number the officers were hurt pretty seriously, however, no fatalities, “ he answered as his breath settled, he looked to Sin and smiled. “Your mother told me everything that happened.” He walked over and embraced him like Dizzy did. “I’m glad you’re alright,” he then slumped into a seat beside Sin, “and I’m also proud of what you’ve done.”  
  
Sin blinked. “Why, though? We didn’t stop Happy Chaos from wrecking the power plant,” he looked to the ground and frowned, “and she got away after she blew that last charge.”  
  
He nodded. “True, however, it would have been a lot worse if you weren’t there,” Ky turned to Ramlethal and Elphelt, “you two as well.  Illyria owes you a large debt of gratitude.”  
  
“I already told them, Ky,” Dizzy took a seat of her own on Sin’s other side and grasped his hand gently.  
  
For one of the few times ever, Ky looked rather awkward. “Oh, uh, well, does that mean you told about about-”  
  
“Yes,” she looked back to the girls who were still delighted at the news.   
  
“Well, did they-”  
  
“Yes!” Both Ramlethal and Elphelt answered at the same time, eager and delighted at the prospect of a home to be with.   
  
“I always considered myself something to be used and tossed aside,” Ramlethal said, slightly somber, “and I was ready to let it end as such.” She looked to the Kiskes and nodded. “I am grateful that you would have us as part of your family.”  
  
Elphelt, too happy to talk, hugged her sister and giggled excitedly.   
  
As they all walked out, Dizzy hung back a bit from the others. Ky was the only once that noticed as they went to the car to take them home.   
  
“Dizzy?” He asked when she smiled pleasantly before he could press further.   
  
“If you don’t mind, Ky, I’d like a bit of time to think. I need to consider what to do next,” she looked to the ground a moment, “after all, Happy Chaos happened on my watch.”  
  
He could tell in that she was tense. He wanted to calm her, reassure her that she was alright and that this was normal. However, perhaps against his better judgment, he nodded her choice and whispered, “be careful.”  
  
“Thank you,” she smiled tiredly.   
  
When he finally left, she reached up and activated her mobile comm. Both her face and the tone was serious as she whispered into the receiver, “I apologize if I woke you.”  
  
“Meh, couldn’t sleep much,” the other voice on the line answered, “what is it?”  
  
“I know I prefer to keep our interactions as little related to politics as possible, but I’m afraid that’s not possible this time,” she answered with her eyes closed.   
  
There was an audible pause. Dizzy knew that the other person on the line had no real incentive to help, so, she waited for the reply.   
  
“What do you need?” They replied, aware of how dire the situation had to be in this case.   
  
“I will explain in person, I beg for your patience, because I want to make sure no one is listening in.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll wait.”  
  
“I know it’s a lot to ask, but thank you.” She hung up and listened to the silence of the clinic. Part of her thought that maybe she had become paranoid. However, given what she had learned since becoming a Queen, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.   
  
All she knew was; this had to stop.   
  
And she would stop it.   
  
She had additional calls to make.   
  
*  
  
“Intercontinental Public Radio presents; North, East, West, and South.  I’m Esther Abdullah.  
  
“The capital of Illyria suffered a brief, but still noticeable, blackout the day before in what some called an extension of the attack on Normandy. No parties have claimed responsibility.  
  
“Disputes between the two ruling parties in Illyrian China came to a head this morning when the People’s Republic Group demanded the resignation of the Sun Ling Sing, one of the leaders of the Democratic Progression League, after accusations of money laundering and corruption arose. The leadership of the People’s Republic were then arrested when state intelligence revealed them of the very crime they accused Senator Ling Sing of.   
  
“UN Investigators have completed their investigation of the Sanctus Populi’s internal affairs concerning their former Sanctus Maximus, Ariels. While many of the lower assemblies were not involved in any way with Ariels’ activities, any and all members of the First Quorum were forcefully rendered silent when they attempted to resist. It has left the leadership dead and the positions vacant.  The remaining clergy have made an estimate of three months before standard operations resume.    
  
“The blizzard season has begun in several parts of the northern hemisphere. The Mediterranean enclave is now experiencing at least a meter of snow in many areas of the coasts. Athens, Greece has been hit especially hard with winds estimated to be roughly 130 kilometers an hour.   
  
“Navajo Sing is scheduled to take place in the first week of next year on the border of Navajo and the Cherokee nations. Several other tribes are to send their representatives to the celebration in a sign of solidarity of the reclamation of their ancestral lands.  
  
“Mexico’s El Santo Valiente has emerged victorious in the world gladiator wrestling tournament that took place in Senegal this week. She defeated world reigning champion, Miki the Rainbow of Switzerland, after a grueling nonstop ten rounds of competition.   
  
“Finally, the denizens of newly erected state of Volga have opened the waterways that had once been closed off due to devastation of Russia during the Crusades. An estimated one-hundred thousand visitors were in attendance.   
  
“More as it develops.”  
  
*  
  
“I hope you realize what you’re asking,” Eve Whitefang said as she sat across from Dizzy in the cafeteria.   
  
Dizzy had invited Eve to sit with her, but also used the occasion to let Eve in on her plans.   
  
“I’m aware of the dangers. Last night, I took my son, and adopted daughters, home from the clinic after Happy Chaos assaulted them,” she looked Eve straight in the eye, “she knows who they are. And I would not be surprised if she knew where she could find any of them if she was so inclined.  And I doubt she’d give any of them prior warning. We were fortunate this time.  I doubt it will happen the same way again.”  
  
For a moment, it almost seemed like a contest of wills to see who would blink first. Eve frowned and leaned back, “officially, I would have to deny you getting directly involved in a criminal investigation and leave it to the Suite of Clubs’ Internal Security Committee.”  
  
Dizzy frowned. And she was about to protest when she realized what Eve had said. “I would imagine going outside protocol would result in me getting ousted from the Scale of Queens.”  
  
Eve snorted. “Hardly. The Scale of Queens is aware at how personal this is. I don’t want to say what would happen because the situation is always different and we prefer to be flexible.”  
  
“I suppose that means I need to recruit assistance if I’m able to get leave to do this?”  
  
Eve looked to her finished meal a moment before she looked back up. “Correct. You’re in the Suite of Clubs now. If I remember right, Lady Mizhrahi is the current head of the ISC. If you can convince her, she may let you do this.”  
  
Dizzy gave her a tired smile. “Once again, I’m in your debt.”  
  
Eve waved it off. “Don’t thank me yet.  There’s a reason why Mizrahi is where she is. You need to make such an airtight case that she would eagerly give you her blessing.”  
  
Dizzy remembered. The Queen in question was notorious for her adherence not just to the letter, but to the spirit of the law. The trick was finding the points where she could be flexible.   
  
“Oh,” Dizzy perked up in a fit of inspiration, “if you’re amenable to it, could I ask another favor of you? I think I have an idea.”  
  
Eve was certainly curious.  And it just may have worked in Dizzy’s favor.   
  
*  
  
Later that day, Ky stood up from his desk and to the window that overlooked the central campus.  He had just gotten off the phone with Dizzy and informed him of her decision to hunt down Happy Chaos herself.   
  
He held his hands behind his back. He was not happy with the news. Happy Chaos, if what Aria had told them was true, was not someone to be trifled with.   
  
Her ability to cause chaos was preternatural.  Her very presence almost twisted the reality around her. And it always ended with even the most sturdy of realities broken down into disorder.   
  
A knock at the door caused him to break out of his thoughts and turn. “Come in,” he called to his visitor.   
  
Nessa peeked her head in the door for a second before she smiled and walked in. “Good afternoon, Lord Kiske,” she called with a case in her arms for him.  
  
He nodded cordially. “Were you able to retrieve the article I requested?”  
  
She nodded and opened her case to pull out a box and gently place it on his desk. “Here you go, Lord Kiske.”  
  
“Thank you,” he sat down and placed the box into a drawer.  He would need this later.   
  
“Anything else?” She asked.   
  
He shook his head. “No, that will be all,” he looked up to her, “furthermore, than you for your assistance.”  
  
Nessa grinned mischievously and nodded quickly. She was about to pull the door open when Ky called, “Nessa?”  
  
“Yes?” She asked to turn back to him.   
  
“I assume Lady Kiske has informed you of what she intends to do about Happy Chaos?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes, she has.”  
  
Ky was silent a moment. His intertwined his fingers on his desk in an attempt to gather his thoughts. “Would… would I be wrong of me to try and dissuade her from this?  I worry.  But at the same time, if I were to do so, I’d be stepping over my bounds.  And potentially straining our relationship.”  
  
Nessa matched his silence before she smiled again. “Do you trust her?”  
  
The question caught him off guard. “Come again?”  
  
She held the case in her hands protectively. “Do you trust her, Lord Kiske?”   
  
It was a fair question. Yet, to Ky’s embarrassment, one he did not consider before.   
  
She had taken to this position of her own volition. She was no longer the shy and passive woman she was in the grove.  She had opened herself to him, and subsequently, the world. It was time he reciprocated.   
  
“Yes.  I trust her,” he looked down, slightly ashamed, but at the same time, the thought of what she had become had filled him with admiration and pride.   
  
“So do I,’ Nessa added before she opened the door and took her leave.   
  
He looked out the window, to the building that held the Scale of Queens, where Dizzy was and whispered, “come back safely, please.”  
  
*  
  
Dizzy closed her office. It was not easy to get through her court hearings and continue her plans. Yet, it was necessary. She had also spoken with Sin, Ram, and Elphelt to check on their recovery.   
  
Sin still felt bad for not getting Happy Chaos.  She had reassured him that this was not out of the ordinary. Furthermore, considering how little he knew about what she could do, it wasn’t surprising.   
  
Thankfully, Aria had given her the information she needed. And, more importantly, the means to stop her. Turns out Asuka had planned for this event just in case and had left notes. Now, if she was fortunate, all those other calls she had made would start to bear fruit.   
  
Her mobile comm bleeped to life in answer. She brought up her hand to her ear and activated the device to hear a familiar voice on the other end.   
  
“Lady Kiske.” The caller started quietly.   
  
She smiled pleasantly as she walked down the hall to an alcove meant for occasions like these. “It’s good to hear from you, Mr. President.”  
  
“Thanks,” he answered a bit more boisterously than he intended, “I wanted to let you know that my hunch was right. The person you asked about is squatting in one of the slums outside the Capital of the Liburni province.  Have to warn you, though, there’s a lot of unrest going around.”  
  
Dizzy leveled her eyes. “I’m not surprised. Is there an address?”  
  
“Yep!  I’ll send it over to you once we’re done here. And, uh, if it’s not bother,” he hesitated before Dizzy smiled again and answered.   
  
“Yes, President Zanuff.  I will put in a request to the Suite of Hearts to open an embassy to the Eastern Kingdom of Zanuff.”  
  
“Oh, thank you so much! I’ve been running myself ragged trying to get the UN, let alone any other country to acknowledge us,” his voice drenched with relief.   
  
She giggled lightly, “If you’d like; we could send some delegates to your country and give anyone to who wants to act as diplomats some assistance.”  
  
Chipp was floored at the generosity. “Well, uh, Answer wouldn’t be too happy with me if I did this without consulting him so, um, I’ll be sure and let him get in touch with you so we can iron the details out.”  
  
She nodded. “Of course, Mr. President.”  
  
“Though, I have to admit, the fact that we don’t have much to offer you in return for this kind of aid is a bit, I dunno, worrying.  I mean.”  
  
“I understand, Mr. President. If it puts your fears at ease, Illyria is currently trying to iron out our own diplomatic process. If anything, this will benefit both of us. And I hope that any expertise you can lend to some of our own bureaucrats concerning how to take care of our poor will work for all parties involved.”  
  
“No worries about that, Lady Kiske!  I swear on the honor of my master, Tsuyoshi, that I will pay forward the kindness he showed me!”  
  
She nodded again. “Thank you, Mr. President.  And good luck.”  
  
“Thanks.  And you too.”  
  
He hung up and left Dizzy to sigh as she leaned against the wall.   
  
Everything was almost set, yet the weight seemed heavier the further she got.  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Dizzy took a deep breath.  She was supposed to be used to this by now. Why was she still scared? The fact that Lady Mizrahi, former high commander of the Southern European Holy Order during the Crusades, gave even Lady Whitefang pause had something to with it.   
  
However, she couldn’t stop now. She had already done more than enough and, to her embarrassment, should have spoken with Mizrahi first.   
  
It was now or never, so, she reached up and knocked four times against the burnt umber door, right below the plaque with her name on it.   
  
“Enter,” she heard the office’s owner announce from behind the door.   
  
“Lady Mizrahi,” Dizzy nodded cordially to the olive skinned older woman with a graying braid of hair over one shoulder.   
  
“Lady Kiske,” she answered back with a well worn voice that spokes of decades of experience in speaking.  
  
Dizzy took a second to take in just how immaculate her office was. It was a stark contrast to Dizzy’s, which had effects from her time with her parents, the Jellyfish, and now Ky’s home.  Mizrahi’s office was covered from wall to wall in awards, certificates, accolades, and many other items that told Dizzy she had a long way to go.   
  
“I have been informed that you are requesting a brief leave of absence to assist in the apprehension of the terrorist, Happy Chaos.  Am I correct?” She adjusted her spectacles as she appraised both Dizzy and the report on her desk.   
  
“Yes, madam,” Dizzy answered succinctly.   
  
“I have to ask, Lady Kiske; why? The Suite of Clubs has more than enough information to deal with her.  And she has been caught before. It’s not as though she is some unstoppable force of nature,” Mizrahi held her hands together, more testing Dizzy’s resolve than genuine curiosity.   
  
Dizzy considered a second before took a breath and began. “Because, unfortunately, I’ve discovered some additional information that explains how she continues to evade a definitive arrest.  And I have to see it for myself, because,” she swallowed briefly, “she brought harm to both my son and now adopted daughters. I cannot stand idly by and allow someone who is more than capable of bringing my loved ones harm.  Though, I would rather hope to do with your blessing, Lady Mizrahi.”  
  
“Ah, yes,” she looked back down at the file on her desk, “Emmanuel K. And the Valentine girls?  Hmm,” she looked up to Dizzy with piqued interest, “under normal circumstances, I would have to deny your request or, at the very least, establish an inquiry in regards to your relationships with the Valentine girls.”  
  
Dizzy breathed deep to calm the rapid beat of her heart.   
  
“However, given the circumstances of them assisting your son in deterring Happy Chaos from doing greater damage to the power grid, I don’t see any good that could come of it,” she reached into a desk drawer and pulled out another sheet to give to Dizzy, “this establishes that you are given permission to act independently for the time being. Your window of opportunity will be short, so, I hope you have your resources in order.”  
  
Dizzy nodded eagerly and then took the slip. “Yes, madam.”  
  
“Furthermore,” she leaned against her chair and narrowed her eyes, “the fact she endangered your children is reason enough.”  
  
Dizzy was surprised briefly when she saw the picture of what appeared to be a younger Lady Mizrahi with a boy and a girl, most likely her children, at her side. If the date was of any indication, it was just as the Crusades came to a close.   
  
“Happy Chaos may be a danger on her own,” Mizrahi whispered as the intensity of her frown and her voice grew, “but even she should know better than to come between a bitch and her young.”  
  
If that wasn’t a tacit approval of what Dizzy was to do, she didn't know what was. Even if she too felt the same kind of anger at the prospect of her children wounded at Happy Chaos’ hands, she had to keep herself calm and do something. And, thankfully, she had found help in the search for a solution.  
  
She nodded and stood.  “I’ll be sure to keep and make regular reports.”  
  
Mizrahi nodded. “I expect good things from the woman who helped save Illyria, my children, and grandchildren.”  
  
Dizzy paused for a second when she realized at the implication of her actions. She returned the gesture and took her leave.   
  
Yes, she had come to the aid of Illyria. And she would do so again without hesitation.   
  
Yet, Mizrahi’s trust seemed to be a heavy burden for Dizzy.  It was driven home by the fact that there was no option for failure.   
  
*  
  
In her official robes and cowl, Dizzy made her way up the ramp of an automated aircraft she had chartered, with Nessa’s help, to transport her to her liaison elsewhere. She turned to Farrah, who had accompanied her to this landing pad and nodded.  
  
Farrah, who was also in on Dizzy’s plans, nodded and began to walk back to the hanger when an explosion sent her off her feet. She turned around to see the craft a flaming wreck and Dizzy a few meters behind her, on the ground, motionless.   
  
She gasped and stumbled over to Dizzy as she activated her mobile comm, “anyone! I’m on the West Landing Pad, there’s been an accident! Get the fire detail here, now!”  
  
When she hung up, she activated another number, “I don’t know how, but they were able to rig the ship we hired to explode on the pad.”  
  
“All that matters is that we were able to call it in time,” the other voice on the end noted, “how is she?”  
  
Farrah reached over and pulled the cowl over Dizzy’s head to reveal Nessa, who had stood in for Dizzy, unconscious. She placed her hand on Nessa’s neck and then her ear on Nessa’s collarbone.  She looked at the gently glowing pair of feathers that Nessa had worn like a necklace and smiled as they faded. “She’s fine.  A little roughed up, but the feathers you gave her worked like you said.”  
  
“Thank goodness,” Dizzy sighed loudly on the other end, “I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if she got hurt.”  
  
“Lady Kiske,” Farrah whispered, “we volunteered to do this.  You’ve been good to us and protected us.  Now it’s our turn to help you.”  
  
Dizzy was silent a moment before she relented. “Thank you, Farrah.  I suppose I should have placed more trust in you both.”  
  
“We’ll be ok, madam. You go ahead and stop her; I’ll get to work on the next part of the plan,” she picked up the smaller Nessa and carried her back to the port of entry where a medical unit had landed in front of them.  
  
The sliding door opened and a taller man with a bag on his head peeked out. “Oh, goodness gracious, me!” He then assisted Farrah to place her on a cot before the latter jumped in. The door closed and flew off only moments before the Fire Detail had arrived and started to douse the fire.   
  
“I must say,” Faust noted as he, with a magnifying glass, looked over Nessa with a careful eye out of his paper bag, “those feathers Lady Kiske gave her are amazing! A momentary, yet impenetrable shield that uses a physical totem of her wings to channel her power!”  
  
“Trust be told, I was scared they wouldn’t work,” Farrah observed as she took a seat on the other side.   
  
Faust nodded. “Yes, yes, I can understand that. However, surely you felt the magic pulse from them before it the incident occurred?”  
  
Farrah shrugged. “A bit.  I’m not magically inclined.  I’m more about numbers.”  
  
“You must admit, though,” the driver, Nurse Fanny, turned around and smiled, “even numbers have a certain kind of magic to them.”   
  
Farrah leveled her eyes. “Fair enough.”  
  
“So, if it alright for me to inquire,” Faust placed his magnifying glass to the side, “what happens next?”  
  
Farrah frowned at the thought of the one responsible for all the chaos. “Next, we call the news.”  
  
Suddenly, Nessa bolted upright and gasped. She looked around and then sighed in relief.  “Oh, good.  For a moment, I felt I was in a really bad movie where I had to be the love interest to some dull, white guy with a bad haircut.”  
  
*  
  
“This is Bayt al-Hikmah, I am Khalisah al-Jahiz with this hour’s update.”  
  
“An earthquake on the coast of Bangledesh has left hundreds injured and thousands more displaced as reconstruction begins in earnest. The surrounding countries have pledged at least fifty million world dollars in support for the refugees. The chairman of India had released a statement saying that since Bangladesh went out its way for their neighbors when drought struck their lands, it is now their chance to return the kindness they were showed.   
  
“An incident last night in the capital of Illyria has left Lady December Kiske in critical condition, according to her aide, when her transport was found burned on the western portal of the Central Illyrian Airport.  Currently, the authorities have no leads as to what exactly happened.   
  
“Conflict has erupted in Illyrian China this morning as the two primary ruling parties have attempted to remove the other by force. The Kings of Illyria are currently in the middle of preparations for a possibly extended engagement. More as it develops.   
  
“Vietnamese scholar and human rights activist, Khara Talim has released a new book, detailing the history of her country through the centuries. It also contains a scalding critique of European imperialism, before and up to the Crusades. Critics in the British colony have panned the book, claiming it misrepresents the past, while third party Data Scryers have upheld the veracity of her claims.   
  
“A medical treatment has been submitted for approval to the World Health Organization for the degenerative disease, Magic Poisoning. The disease itself is a result of exposure to unrefined magic and for decades has left physicians struggling for a cure. It has been submitted by Frau Fanny of Doctors Beyond Frontiers at the behest of it’s current director, Viktor Boldkoff.   
  
“Finally; the elections taking place in Argentina have seen higher than expected turnout, resulting in more time needed to talley the votes. Initially, it was expected that incumbent president, Maria Cortez, to win handily. Now, third party observers say, the results are not so clear cut.   
  
“This is the news.”  
  
*  
  
Happy Chaos, with a smirk, reached over and turned off the radio. With a chuckle, she took another sucker, cherry this time, and indulged herself.   
  
Upon hearing the story of Dizzy’s incident, she smirked and began to chuckle.  Soon, her raucous laughter reverberated through the apartment she had ‘rented’ from one of her employers.   
  
Two bedrooms with a spacious bathroom, a fully equipped kitchen with open access to the main room with a gorgeous overlook of the coast. She had to hand it to her employers, they really knew how to throw their money around when poverty surrounded them. She also preferred to leave the lights off.  Didn’t want anyone thinking someone lived here at the moment.   
  
With a thought back to Dizzy in the hospital her smirk widened. She’d have to make sure that it was critical enough for her to mysteriously expire. After all, she wasn’t going to get the rest of her contract money if she somehow survived.   
  
She then hummed at the prospect of Dizzy’s survival and got to her feet. She walked to the window, opened the sliding door to the balcony, and narrowed her eyes.   
  
“Wait a minute,” she muttered to herself as her grin faded, “there was enough estus in that craft to reduce her to cinders.” Her eyes widened, “which means-”  
  
“Which means,” a new voice from behind her announced as its owner walked out of the shadows and into the sparse light of the dusk, “that you should have been more subtle if you really wanted to kill me.”  
  
She whirled around to find Dizzy, in her judge’s robes and cowl, and her hands together demurely. However, Happy Chaos had to give her credit; she didn’t really hear anyone enter the apartment. She must have had help.   
  
She didn’t get to finish her thought as a blade from nowhere whipped out and nestled itself centimeters from her exposed neck. She held still and looked to her left to see the pink haired swordswoman from the Colony ready, and eager, to cut her neck open.   
  
“Hmph.  Breaking and entering’s a crime, you know?” Happy Chaos frowned.  
  
Dizzy nodded solemnly, “yes, however, given that there is a warrant out for your arrest, Happy Chaos, I was given some leeway in order to carry this out.”  
  
Happy Chaos appeared surprised. “Arrest me? I thought you’d be tearing the countryside apart looking for me after what I did to your kid.”  
  
Dizzy’s right eye twitched once, then twice. “I assure you, the thought had occurred to me. However,” she walked around the island in the kitchen and to the edge of the main room, “it bothered me that you would go to all this trouble, only for the sake of trying to attack the infrastructure of Illyria.”  
  
Happy Chaos smirked and shrugged her shoulders slightly so as not to push Baiken further. “Very few understand the method to my madness.”  
  
Dizzy titled her head. “I would disagree.  Your criminal file states that you do things for the singular purpose of causing chaos. You’ve been very consistent in this regard. However, what changed?”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“Every time you attacked somewhere, it was always on a whim. It was always where the society was weakest. It never had repeated attempts, considering you didn’t always succeed. And, most importantly, you were always acting alone,” Dizzy stared her down, determined to get her answers.   
  
For a moment, Happy Chaos was shocked at how thoroughly she had been outmaneuvered. Then, her smile returned and an insidious chuckle rumbled from her throat.  It continued until the whole apartment was filled with her raucous laughter before she caught her breath and looked Dizzy back in the eye.   
  
“Ohh.  You’re good.  You’re very good,” Happy Chaos calmed down finally, “not a lot like you around and that’s a shame.”  She wiggled her chained leg. “The ball has a data file of all the people I’ve been working with. Names. Positions. Assets. And much more. You’ll find it very enlightening.”  
  
Dizzy began to frown. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”  
  
Happy Chaos nodded. “Of course.  I was hired to start a war.  You think it matters to my employers how it starts, just as long as it starts? Regardless if you were alive or dead, one of your lackeys from the Suite of Clubs would have caught me and find it anyway. This just makes it easier on all of us.”  
  
“You sound rather confident for someone about to go to jail,” Dizzy observed calmly.   
  
Happy Chaos chuckled. “Oh, they’ve tried to hold me. But they can’t and they won’t.  Ilyria’s prisons won’t either. But you can try.”  
  
“I would not be so confident, considering how much we know about you and your Manifest Entropy,” Dizzy kept her eyes locked with Happy Chaos as another shadow approached her from the left.   
  
“Didn’t you hear me?! I said nothing can-” Happy Chaos protested before the other shadow reached up and pinched the crook of her neck. She vibrated violently before she collapsed onto the floor, face first.   
  
Aria, then stepped over Happy Chaos’ unconscious form, whipped out a cord that glowed an angry red and tied her up. The more secure the cord was, Happy Chaos’ halo slowly faded into nothing.   
  
Dizzy uttered a sigh of relief. “I was worried we would not be able to restrain her in time.”  
  
Baiken sheathed her sword back and snorted at the woman at the floor. “I don’t blame you. I felt that power of hers start to interfere with my prosthetic and my blade itself.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to worry,” Aria answered cheerfully as she hoisted Happy Chaos over her shoulder, “this material Fredrick and I made should keep her power sealed long enough until a more permanent solution can be found.”  
  
Dizzy's gaze went to the ball and chain, curious as to the secrets it held. Then it went back to her mother. “Just how much of the Backyard and Justice’s influence is there in her construction?”  
  
Aria looked curiously to Dizzy. “Enough that it warped her personality and gave her this power of hers.  Why?”  
  
“I wonder what would happen if we could somehow cut that off from her permanently,” she walked over and picked up the ball and chain that hung off Happy Chaos’ leg. Deftly, she removed it and studied the ball for a moment before she noticed a switch. Sure enough, it opened the ball and inside sat several data keys that the Scryers back in the Scale of Queens would be eager to read through.     
  
“Hah,” Baiken grumbled as she started towards the exit, “I’m not surprised at all. You think you’d be able to get her to change?”  
  
Dizzy closed the ball. “No.  That would have to be something she would have to choose on her own. However, given what little we truly know about the Backyard and how it’s influenced so much, if we can somehow help free her from it, it may end us helping us all in the long run.”  
  
Aria became worried as they all padded towards the exit. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? She may not change at all, even with the Backyard cut off. She might get even worse.”  
  
Dizzy nodded. “I’m aware of the risks. And if it comes to that, we will act accordingly. However, from what you told me, Asuka could have done a lot more when it came to her creation. After all, we were fortunate and had people around us that loved us and went through a lot for us. She didn’t.”  
  
“I know this isn’t my place to say, girl, but considering what she’s done so far, I don’t know if she deserves that chance,” Baiken muttered as they went down the hallway.   
  
Dizzy was not deterred. “I remember someone once said that the child who is not embraced by the village will burn it to feel its warmth.  We may be too late. We may not be too late. Whatever the case may be, I want to end this once and for all.”  
  
Aria began to smile. “That’s something I can work with, I think.” Her gaze lingered on Dizzy a moment so she could feel pride at the woman she’d become.   
  
*  
  
The next day, Dizzy approached the epicenter of Illyrian Intelligence. After a momentary delay to allow her access, she was guided to the office of the Data Scryer assigned to her.  
  
“Mr. Franklin?” Dizzy asked as she peeked through the door.   
  
“Oh, Lady Kiske, come in,” Zappa turned from his console to her and gestured to a seat nearby.   
  
“I got your message regarding the Data Keys we retrieved from Happy Chaos,” she took the seat and looked up to the screens that hovered over them both.   
  
“Ah, yes, that,” he turned back and resumed typing to bring up the information, “the heads of Intelligence had a chance to see it first and gave me permission to show this to you.”  
  
An uneasy feeling began to rumble in the pit of her stomach. “Curious.”  
  
Zappa paused a minute before he shook his head. “Not really.  Initially, the heads of Intel were confused how Happy Chaos gave herself up so easily. This explains why.”  He opened up another screen and Dizzy stood up to read the names of her employers.   
  
One by one, Dizzy’s gaze grew shocked and even her jaw began to go slack. Out of the twelve individuals that had hired Happy Chaos to start the war she bragged about, at least five of them were in her coalition.  She had grown to know them well and had befriended them. The pictures beside each name made her heart race and her breath came short.   
  
“What was the head of Intel’s response?” She asked quietly.   
  
“Lord Henderson has already been arrested,” he turned to her and held his hands together, “the others are about to be arrested and two of them have fled the Alliance.”  
  
Lord Henderson’s betrayal had hurt especially so.  She looked to the floor, her heart heavy.   
  
Zappa wasn’t sure if he should say anything, however, caution won out and he slowly went back to his desk to continue the data scrying.   
  
Dizzy, now that nothing more needed to be said, stood, and walked out slowly.   
  
Zappa didn’t try to stop her as she departed from the offices and back to her own.   
  
Her mobile comm beeped to life and she was tempted to simply not answer. Regardless, leaned against the tree outside the office of Intelligence and turned it on.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Lady Kiske!” Farrah’s panicked voice came from the other end, “please tell me you’ve heard the news!”  
  
She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for what was to happen next. “No, what?”  
  
“There’s been a call for your arrest by Interpol!”  
  



	21. Chapter 21

“Good morning, this is Dawnbreak and I’m Tzu Ling.   
  
“Currently, Interpol and the International Mediation Courts are calling for the extradition of Lady December Kiske, after a dossier surfaced revealing her heritage as the offspring of the Gear Tyrant, Justice. This news comes just after notice of five Illyrian bureaucrats and seven major businessmen were arrested in charges of conspiracy to initiate a war with the Post-American States. Two of which are now on the run.   
  
“In Illyrian China, talks between the two ruling parties have dissolved as repeated escalated verbal charges of sedition against once another are levied. The First and Second Kings of Central Illyria are on their way to assist in an attempt to ease tensions.   
  
“The first settlement on the remnants of the Island of Japan has been completed and the first group of civilians are ready to depart the Colony that has housed the descendants of the Japanese survivors for the past century. Construction of additional settlements is expected throughout the season.   
  
 “President Poli’ahu of the Hawaiian nation, along with the nation itself, has brought a lawsuit against three European corporations. The suit claims that they have purchased influence around the island in an attempt to isolate them for the sake of starving them out. The International Mediation Courts are to take up the case next week.   
  
“Record levels of snow have fallen in Greece this week, yet, according to Senator Odessa Sertis, the population was prepared and will be able to endure the cold. How long the snow will continue is undetermined at this time.   
  
“This is the news.”  
  
*  
  
The Illyrian Penitentiary was not a large facility, Dizzy noted thankfully, because very few, if any, people deserved to serve long sentences. Not to mention the dangers of corporations attempting to privitize prisons which would lead to a host of other problems. No, Illyria’s justice system made a point to seek out the root of the problem and solve it there so as to ensure that the society could both be fair and just.   
  
Then, there were the exceptions. Dizzy, Aria a few steps behind her, trudged down the hallway to what was considered the place where the most dangerous of criminals were held.  Sociopaths were the most common, with the odd apathetic serial killer here and there. So, it was often filled with overly ambitious CEOs and politicians who felt entitled to more than others.   
  
Sure enough, she walked up to the cell of Lord Albert Henderson. The old man sat calmly in his cot and watched the sun through the metal mesh windows.   
  
“Lord Henderson,” Dizzy called him through the other side of the cell.   
  
He looked away from the window and then to her. His serene facades faded into a very visible frown.   
  
“To what do I owe this visit, Lady Kiske?”  
  
Dizzy matched his look of displeasure. “I won’t be long, I assure you.”  
  
Henderson smirked. “Ah yes, I assume Interpol and the Courts got my gift? Be sure to give them my regards when your trial happens, hm?”  
  
Now it was Aria’s turn to frown. “Wait, you knew this? And you just sat on it all this time?”  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s always a matter of knowing when and where. It seemed a decent, if not petty, spot of revenge for what you’ve done.”  
  
“Lord Henderson, you were willing to start a war under pretext. Can you imagine the cost in resources and lives when it stops?  If it stops?” Dizzy was incredulous.   
  
Henderson chuckled glibly. “Of course. With the right motivation, we could have made the most sustainable business model in Illirya’s history. Get the public on our side to fear and mistrust one another with the only relief being out services  The end result?  Profit.”  
  
“And you wanted me dead on top of it, didn’t you?” Dizzy was deadpanned as she quietly forced both Necro and Undine down. They were not happy with what they knew and were ready to commit violence in the most literal way.   
  
Henderson was nonplussed. “Please, Lady Kiske, I only request that you don’t take it personally. I was there during the Crusades. Yet, I know the only thing you and Justice share are genetics. But at the end of the day,” he shrugged again, “it’s all just good business.”  
  
Dizzy’s eyes narrowed.  She had trusted this man. He had helped her in many ways. And yet, here they both were.   
  
“We’re done here,” she whirled around and stepped away to leave Henderson to face his own trial.   
  
“I wish I could say not to let it get to you,” Aria noted once they exited the reinforced steel doors, “however, it’s hard knowing that people you’ve trusted do this.”  
  
She turned to Aria. “Asuka?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes.  I didn’t ask to be recreated into Justice’s skin. I didn’t want to do the things she did when I was granted access to the Backyard,” she shook her head, “Asuka did ask for my forgiveness, but I’m still thinking about it.”  
  
Dizzy turned to her and fought against the moisture in her eyes. “Does the hurt ever fade?”  
  
Aria then walked up to Dizzy and embraced her as the latter’s lower lip began to quiver.  “It does.  In time. However, it takes a lot of effort to make it go away.”  
  
Dizzy embraced her back and began to sniff, glad that no one else was around to see this.   
  
Ky was currently gone. Sin, Elphelt, and Ramlethal were just as confused.   
  
She was scared.   
  
Aria leaned her head against Dizzy’s and rocked her gently her as she stroked Dizzy’s back. “You’re not alone. Just remember; you’re not alone.”  
  
*  
  
If Ky Kiske ever felt helpless before, he sure did feel helpless now.   
  
Here he was, halfway across the world in an attempt to stop a civil war, only to hear that Interpol and the International Courts, whom the majority of nations relied on to settle disputes, wanted to put Dizzy on trial.   
  
He paced around his room in the Annex of the Jiang Dong Governor’s mansion with his hands behind him. It had been a long and unproductive day.   
  
He understood that younger generations wanted to be able to take their futures into their own hands. He also knew that the elders and their traditions needed to be shown their due respect.   
  
However, given the sheer amount of nuance when it came to Chinese societal expectation, especially after a century long war, Ky had no idea what he was supposed to do.   
  
From what Daryl had informed him, there was not much they could do.  They could delay the extradition through legal loopholes, but that could only do so much. Openly defying them was a poor idea as they required the courts’ influence as much as they required Illyria’s.   
  
He sighed loudly and then took a seat on his bed. He reached up and turned on his mobile comm in hopes he would still reach Dizzy.  
  
Thankfully, she answered. “Hello?”  
  
“Dizzy, it’s me,” he tried to smile, but the weight in his voice betrayed any enthusiasm he tried to pretend to have.   
  
“Oh, Ky,” she answered in kind, “I assume you heard?”  
  
“Yes,” he said, not entirely sure if he could say anything.  Other than apologize for allowing this to happen in the first place.   
  
“I’ve spoken with Lady Whitefang and all the legal experts I can. I don’t know what else I can do,” she sounded both tired and frustrated.   
  
“I could try and go to the UN itself and ask-”  
  
“No, Ky. I wouldn’t ask you to do that.  Especially with what you’re doing now,” she interrupted.   
  
It was true. He was needed there and now, but the thought of her going against the IMC alone was harrowing. The political ties between them and most of the nations around the world were complicated and that was an understatement. It was the reason why many nation often settled disputes through them.   
  
He couldn’t, and he wouldn’t, stand by idly as she was metaphorically tossed to the wolves.   
  
“Still, I’ll do what I can from here. No matter the cost, I am not going to let the worst come to pass,” he answered with as much determination as he could to give her what hope he could.   
  
There was a long moment of silence.   
  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
  
“I believe in you as well,” he continued, “you’ve done a lot in so little time. Imagine what you can do down the road?”  
  
“I’ll… I’ll do my best,” she answered as her courage returned slightly.   
  
“Please,” he whispered back.   
  
When she hung up, he took a deep breath to clear his thoughts.  
  
He had some more calls to make.    
  
*  
  
It had been a long day for Dizzy. Work was completed, files were briefed, and judgements were made, however, her heart wasn’t in it.   
  
“Madam,” Nessa’s voice came up from the comm on her desk, “you have visitors.”  
  
She looked up, briefly in panic before she remembered she had asked Sin, Elphelt, and Ramlethal to come to her voice.  She pinched the bridge of her nose and answered, “send them in.”  
  
The door opened and surely enough, Sin, Elphelt, and Ramlethal entered, all of them clearly distraught.   
  
Dizzy gave them the best smile she could as she stood up and walked to them before she reached around and embraced all three. They happily accepted it and embraced her back before they let go and took seats around Dizzy’s desk.   
  
“Mrs. Ki- I mean, mom,” Elphelt began to blubber, “I don’t know what to do.  I can’t understand why this is happening! Why would they want to put you on trial? It doesn’t make any sense!”  
  
Ramlethal shook her head. “It has to be some kind of mistake. They have no real reason to put her on trial.”  
  
“Except for the fact that Justice was my mother,” she answered with her hands behind her back, “and for a whole century, she attempted to completely erase humanity with no hint of remorse.”  
  
Sin was silent as he looked to the floor. His reaction was not lost on her as Elphelt and Ramlethal verbally attempted to make sense of what went on.   
  
“Emmanuel?” She walked over to him and lifted his head to meet her gaze.  
  
“I’ll fight ‘em,” he whispered as his breath accelerated, “I’ll fight the whole damn world if I have to! I am not going to let them hurt you!”  
  
“Emmanuel,” she admonished gently, “please, calm yourself.” She cupped his cheeks and tipped his head downward slightly to she could kiss the top of his head reassuringly. “They’re not going to hurt me.”  
  
“You don’t know that, though!” Elphelt sobbed.  
  
“Nor do you,” she replied evenly, “am I still scared? Yes.  However, the cause of this whole trial is because of things very few people knew.  Myself included. While my chances of not going to trial at all are slight, that means I have to plead my case before the courts.”  
  
All three of them looked ashamed for a moment. “We were ready to fight to keep you from leaving with them,” Ramlethal clenched her hands briefly.   
  
She smiled warmly to her adopted daughter. “I know.  And I am grateful that you would have done so. However, I asked you all here to let you know something I have come to a decision upon.”  
  
All three looked up as they didn’t expect to hear that.   
  
She stood up and looked around her office a moment before she went back to her desk and switched on a function that Nessa and Farrah had installed not too long ago. There was going to be times where she needed discretion, after all.   
  
“If the worst does come to pass, and as such Ky would not be able to protect you; my aides, Nessa and Farrah,  will have a transport ready to take you to a rendezvous with the Jellyfish Pirates,” she spoke quietly enough.   
  
“Wait, you were able to speak with Sfondi?” Sin answered confused.   
  
She nodded. “They understand what it’s like and would take you in, if you wanted to, that is.”  
  
“That is very kind of them.,” Ramlethal observed.   
  
“It is. They were kind enough to take me in and they made it clear that they would do the same for you,” Dizzy answered with her hands together.   
  
After a moment, Sin shook his head. “No, I can’t.  I won’t just stand by and let this happen to you, mom! We just barely started to be a family again and the last thing I want is to have to leave!”  
  
They all looked to him, for he seemed to have voiced Ramlethal’s worries as well.   
  
“I agree,” she spoke up, “this is not acceptable. If we have to end up violently defying all of Illyria, then so be it.”  
  
Dizzy was about to protest when Elphelt got a word in faster. “Right.  I mean, anyone who knows you knows what you’ve done for Illyria! I’m sure they’d protest this if they knew.”  
  
Their conviction to protect her made Dizzy smile. It reminded her of when Ky went out of his way to protect her and eventually lead her to the Jellyfish. And the Jellyfish themselves went out of their way for her.   
  
Once more, Dizzy considered herself well aware of the world around her. However, it seemed she still had much more to learn. Lessons she would happily take to heart.   
  
She took a deep breath and acquiesced. “Very well,” she said warmly, “I will go back and consult with our Scryers and scholars to see if there is anything I can do. Because my children need me in their lives, I will not give in so easily.”  
  
Elphelt’s eyes started to water as she sniffed loudly in relief. Ramlethal walked over and embraced her sister to ease her emotions. Sin also got up and quickly closed the distance between him and Dizzy and hugged her dearly. She stroked his back and head gingerly as she whispered, “do you feel better now?”  
  
“A little, yeah,” he answered just as quietly.  He seemed tired, but he was still with her, thankfully.   
  
She stepped back a pace to address all three of them. “All of you go home and I’ll get to work from here. There is much  to be done, after all.”  
  
They all agreed and took their leave slowly.   
  
“Take care,” Ramlethal paused a moment before she continued, “mother.”  
  
When the door closed, Dizzy leaned against her desk and exhaled the breath she had been holding for the longest time. She then returned to her seat, took out a notepad and pen, and began to write names and ideas that may help her.   
  
*  
  
The sun had just fallen in the west when Dizzy looked at the pad that was full of names and numbers, both communication and identification of specific laws. Most of them were scratched out, save for one.  
  
She dialed what she hoped would be the last number for the day, for she was tired and exhaustion caught up with her.   
  
The other end picked up.   
  
“I was informed you would be calling us, Lady Kiske,” the woman on the other end answered.   
  
“Yes, Madam Secretary,” Dizzy answered, silently relieved that she had been let through, “I wanted to speak in regards to the extradition notice that we were given.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
She picked up her notepad with and read from the bottom, “according to Article 6, subsection 4, paragraph 2 of the agreement between the IMC and Illyria, states and I quote; ‘In the case of the individual in question has not been previously convicted of crimes against the state or international law, the individual can appeal to have a judicator, assigned by the IMC and agreed by both parties, to determine whether the individual in question should or should not be extradited to face criminal trial.”  
  
“Hmm,” the Secretary of the UN Interior considered audibly, “you’re not wrong. In fact, that would make it less of a hassle.”  
  
Dizzy blinked. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
“Please understand, Lady Kiske,” she answered, “this is only a matter of procedure to make sure that the laws that were established after the Crusades ended are followed. And it’s not at all surprising that this was brought to light after Henderson’s arrest.”  
  
“So,” Dizzy probed carefully, “can my appeal for an independent judicator be allowed?”  
  
“Yes,” the Secretary answered, not as bothered as Dizzy thought, “it will take a bit to choose one that we believe can be trusted to make a fair judgment, but I believe that we can make it work.”  
  
“Thank you, Madam Secretary.” Dizzy was relieved.   
  
“Don’t thank me yet,” she interrupted, “this will depend on the Judicator chosen and if they end up deciding against you, you will have to come with us to face trial in the IMC, as part of the arbitration agreement.”  
  
“I see,” Dizzy realized that she had inadvertently put herself in a trap.   
  
“You can choose not to appeal, however, that would still render the extradition order valid once again. And there would be unfortunate consequences for Illyria if the world saw it refuse to adhere to the agreement every other nation has made.”  
  
Dizzy closed her eyes and struggled to come up with a solution. “Even if it’s considered unjust?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
There was another audible pause as Dizzy looked outside to the direction where her home was.  The home she had fought so hard to establish and give life to.   
  
“May I have time to deliberate?”  
  
The Secretary answered promptly. “You have two days. Use them wisely. That may ultimately determine your fate.”  
  
Dizzy, perhaps unwisely, asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. “And what would that be if I’m found guilty of crimes I never committed?”  
  
Now it was the Secretary’s turn to be silent a moment. “It would not be up to me. However, given that many of us in the IMC and Interpol have seen more than enough death, you can be rest assured that the worst that could happen would be imprisonment.”  
  
“For how long?”  
  
“Again, that depends,” the Secretary answered deftly, “it would be up to a panel of judges and juries from around the world and those most affected by the Crusades to determine what would be an appropriate action to take.”  
  
“I see,” Dizzy bent her head over, defeated.   
  
There was another pause in their conversation before the Secretary, more than aware of Dizzy’s feelings on the matter, “officially, this would be the end of our correspondence.”  
  
Dizzy was about to hang up when the Secretary interrupted her in a whisper. “Unofficially, I would advise you to reiterate a similar story you gave Illyrian Intelligence when you were confirmed to substitute for Ky Kiske earlier this year. The courts keep their ears to the ground and know what you’ve done for Illyria and when you worked with the Jellyfish.  But again, this is mostly for show of procedure. If you can win the juries over with proof of your sincerity, your chances of success are much higher.”  
  
Dizzy paused when she realized that the Secretary had just given her. Yes, it was standard procedure that she was to be told this, however, hearing it from the source, as opposed to an officer, was quite telling.   
  
Slowly, she nodded. “Yes.  Thank you, Madam Secretary.  I’ll be in touch.”  
  
The secretary seemed satisfied with the answer. “And best of luck to you, as well.”  
  
*  
  
“This is the News and I am Prier Chanson.”  
  
“Despite protests from both the Scale of Queens and the populace at large, Lady December Kiske willfully gave herself up for expedition this morning to Interpol. So as to avoid conflict, Lady Kiske herself was able to talk down a crowd that had come to physically block the agents from Interpol that came to retrieve her.   
  
“It has caused multiple petitions from within and without Illyria to the IMC to drop the charges, though the actual processes from them will require more time than available.    
  
“When reached for comment, Lady Kiske’s statement was brief; it was my own choice to be a part of Civil Society and to give back what was given to me. And as such, I regret nothing.  
  
“More as it develops.”


	22. Chapter 22

“All rise,” the bailiff ordered the courtroom.   
  
Dizzy, along with her counsel, rose with the rest of the room as an elderly black woman in judges robes walked in with two other tall and imposing women.   
  
“The court recognizes Judge Nzinga and the hearing shall begin,” the bailiff continued and then stepped aside for the Judge to take her seat. Everyone else immediately followed suit.   
  
Dizzy exhaled in worry. She had little time to read up on the arbitrator of her case, though, from what she had been told, the Judge was also a survivor from a defense force during the Crusades that kept the Gears out of Africa. Dizzy had real fears that would not help her.   
  
The Judge opened the folder given to her and read aloud in a wizened and well worn voice, “it is an unusual set of circumstances that brings us all here today. Nevertheless, precedent shall be maintained. We are here today at the behest of those who have endured and survived the Crusades and in seek of answers that seem to only to create more questions.”  
  
The judge put her folder down and turned to one of the counsel. “Let us begin.”  
  
*  
  
Back in Illyria, Nessa and Farrah watched the proceedings on the television across from the former’s hospital bed.   
  
“I don't get it,” Nessa grumbled aloud, “she hasn’t done anything to be tried for.  If anything, she helped us.”  
  
Farrah shrugged. “Sure.  She helped us in Illyria. But it was just Illyria. There’s a lot of places out there that don’t really know or care.”  
  
Nessa frowned. “Aren’t you just a bucket of sunshine.”  
  
Farrah leveled her eyes. “Hey, I’m just as frustrated at this as you are. I’m just trying to figure out the why. Even when she was with the Jellyfish, she wasn’t really doing anything wrong since she has been upfront about it.”  
  
Nessa folded her arms. “I don’t know how, but it must have been something to do with that bastard, Henderson. I mean, didn’t people already know she was a commander gear or something when she was initially discovered for a bounty?”  
  
Farrah nodded. “Yes.  That's what makes it so odd. The fact that she’s a gear, or part gear, or whatever shouldn’t be that much of a deal.”  
  
Nessa leaned back against her pillow before she answered, albeit more quietly, “I got a feeling there’s some people that consider Lady Kiske’s heritage a really big deal.”  
  
Farrah looked to the floor in thought. “I hope not. It wouldn’t be good for any of us.”  
  
*  
  
The session of opening statements was through. A whole grueling three hours of it.   
  
Dizzy sat in a chair by a window where her counsel spoke to another on his mobile comm.  Alex Nagel was a taller, soft spoken person with their dark hair in a ponytail that reached to their back. She looked up a moment to observe their speaking another language to whoever they spoke to on the other side. She couldn’t understand it, however, she could get the gist of it from the inflection and tone of their voice.   
  
When they finished, she leaned against the wall, “if you don’t mind my asking, Mr. Nagel, what language was that?”  
  
They gave her a small smile. “Cherokee. I spoke to some of our legal scholars back home that have been following this case ever since the news broke.”  
  
Dizzy sat upright. “Is that the primary language of the First Nations?”  
  
They shook their head. “No. It depends upon the nation you traverse in. Whether it’s Sioux, Navajo, Cherokee, and so on, each as their own history, language, and culture of their own.”  
  
She nodded, “pardon me for veering off subject. What was it you asked?”  
  
They waved it off. “It’s quite alright. Anyway, I asked them what the official brief was that started the case in the first place. Turns out there was a rider on the legal side of Gear production that was applied before the Crusades that made the production of human shaped Gears illegal.”  
  
Dizzy blinked before her eyes went wide. “Are you saying that this is all because of Pre-Crusade law?”  
  
They nodded somberly. “Correct. Fortunately, or unfortunately, those legal precedents didn’t take into account a century long war which decimated the counties that produced Gears in the first place. It was done merely as an empty gesture to the UN and other countries which did not.”  
  
“But I wasn’t there,” Dizzy protested.   
  
They nodded. “That’s our case for the most part.  Not only were you not there, even if your heritage leads to Justice, you are not her.”  
  
She blinked and smiled sadly. “Thank you for saying that. It’s not very often people acknowledge the humanity I learned from those who helped and loved me.”  
  
They took a seat beside her and let their smile grow broader. “When we first heard about you, it seemed odd that someone like yourself attempted solitude and separation from the world at large, your history notwithstanding. We were glad to know that our forbearance rewarded us to see you stand up in Illyria’s defense.”  
  
“Is that why you volunteered to be my legal counsel?”  
  
They nodded. “While IMC law normally allows counsel from the state they come from, yours is a special case.”  
  
“Of course it is.  It always is,” she sighed audibly.   
  
“So, there is this very large undercurrent of litigation going on as to how much law from before the Crusades applies since so much has changed. Right now, there’s a growing sentiment that those laws, practical as they were at the time, aren’t applicable to us today.  Especially to those countries that never produced Gears in the first place.”  
  
“I assume this will have something to do with my defense?” she tilted her head.  
  
“Yes.  Right now, laws in several countries are being updated to take into account the fact that Gears such as yourself do exist and whose actions show them capable of rights and freedoms necessary to coexist.”  
  
She stared to the ground in thought a moment before she asked, “that should, by all rights, be applicable to me, isn’t it?”  
  
“It should,” they paused a beat, “‘should’ being the operative word in this case.”  
  
“I understand all too well,” she leaned back against the wall, “when my first piece of legislation got approved, it needed some additional weight from both the Scale of Queens and several other sub-committees so that wealthier businessmen who opposed it had to comply.”  
  
“Laws aren’t much good when people refuse to abide by them,” he chuckled.   
  
She shook her head and matched their smile. “No,” she looked up to him, “is it wrong for me to realize that no matter how quickly I think I understand something, there is always more?”  
  
“Not at all, Lady Kiske,” they answered before the bell from the courtroom rang loud enough to signify the end of the recess. “Here we go again,” they said as both of them stood up to return to the courtroom.   
  
*  
  
It was dusk from the room where Dizzy was confined to for the duration of the trial. Granted, there were no bars, no locks, no obvious signs that she was held there arbitrarily.   
  
Yet, it still seemed like a cage.  A very pretty cage. In a way, it was almost like the Grove she hid in all those years ago.    
  
There were times where she had entertained the idea of leaving. However, Testament, whether out of concern or out of a means to assuage his own guilt, forbade her from it. She knew he meant well, however, there was something within her that desired freedom.  
  
She sat on the bed in the middle of the spacious room to watch the deep orange of the sunset and idly twisted the tips of a few of her longer hairs.  It was meeting Ky, May, Johnny, Potemkin, Baiken, and Sol that sparked her curiosity. Furthermore, she smiled a bit at the memory of her parents who taught her so much in so little time.  She wondered what they would think of her now.  
  
A presence brought her out of her thoughts as she looked to the shadows. She wasn’t alone.   
  
“I find it curious why you are here of all places instead of Illyria,” he muttered as he walked quietly to her side to watch the sun with her.   
  
“It’s a long story,” she answered tiredly, “if you’re willing to listen, I could recite what I can.”  
  
She could tell he wanted to protested and say more, however, he had apparently learned patience in her absence. “That would be nice.”  
  
“Thank you, Testament,” she said before she recounted everything that had happened since her time with the Jellyfish, becoming an item with Ky, having a child, her slumber during the Valentine Incidents, and her subsequent appointment to a part of Illyria’s legal system.   
  
He said nothing as she spoke and she couldn’t help but wonder what he felt. He had done a lot for her, though, this parting was slightly less than cordial. All it was, was Dizzy proclaiming her desire to leave the grove. And he was ready to resist that desire.  Thankfully, he had relented and she left to join the Jellyfish.   
  
“And now they want to make an example out of you,” he uttered lowly with a frown.   
  
“Were you there?” She shot back quieter than she would have liked.   
  
He turned to her in confusion. “I… I was not.”  
  
“Testament, I understand how you feel, I really do, however, the fact that your first instinct is to consider all humans one in the same, when you yourself were human once, and that they hate me is incorrect and wrong,” she kept her voice from getting any louder.   
  
“And yet, here you are,” he protested.   
  
“Of my own volition,” she countered, “I agreed to be a part of their society and that means being subject unto their laws. Even if it can be unjust.”  
  
He looked away from her. “And you would simply accept it as such?”  
  
“Of course not,” her gaze remained steady, “there are forces beyond my control.  I know this.  I’ve accepted this.  However, there are things that I can change. If I can use what I am to make their lives better, then I regret nothing.”  
  
Testament huffed quietly. “They’ve had millennia to do so and have yet to accomplish it.”  
  
“But they keep trying. I’ve read of people who have made changes, well aware they would never see the end result of their work,” she stood up and in front of him, “I wonder how you can give up on humanity so readily after all you’ve been through.”  
  
He fought to avoid her gaze, however, he tuned away again. “It is not as easy as you make it sound.”  
  
She was quiet a moment before she looked down. “You are correct. However,” she looked back to him, resolute, “I have made my decision. They have done well by me and I will do what I can to help them.”  
  
He deflated slightly before he turned back to the shadows. “Your kindness is wasted on them.”  
  
Before he vanished from sight, she remained defiant, “perhaps.  However, it is a risk I am willing to take.”  
  
Testament stood still a moment before he melded back to the shadows and left her alone.   
  
*  
  
“Intercontinental Public Radio presents; North, East, West, and South.  I’m Esther Abdullah.   
  
“The Justice System in Illyria worked quickly as it sentenced the twelve co-conspirators who orchestrated the attack on Normandy a few months prior to seventy-five years with no parole. It means ten of the twelve men will be spending the rest of their lives in prison. They are currently appealing the judgment.   
  
“Currently, Lady December Kiske is facing a trial of her own in the International Mediation Court on account of her relation to the Gear tyrant, Justice and as a matter of Pre-Crusade law. The floating nation of Zepp, normally outside the matters of the UN and Interpol, have lead the charge in a multi-national appeal to drop the charges as laws were not meant to reflect the society we have today.  The hearings continue.   
  
“Excavation has begun after magic radiation levels in and around Dubai have been deemed safe enough for workers to begin the process. It was one of the few cities in the region to fall during the Crusades.  
  
“The Nuevo Union de Naciones Suramericanas states have finalized a new batch of trade agreements with various African nations after a long and difficult summit in Cairo, Egypt. Lupita Bolivar, current prime minister of Brazil, has expressed relief at the conclusion of the summit, stating, ‘It’s a start. A rocky start, but a start nonetheless’.   
  
“Finally; Palestinian aviator, Khali al-Jareena, has initiated tests for the first spacecraft to be launched early next year. It is hoped by the end of the following year, travel to the moon will be a reality.   
  
“This is the news.”  
  
*  
  
“Your demeanor tells me there’s trouble,” Dizzy asked her counsel as they looked over a report he had received not too long ago in their designated office.   
  
“I’m afraid so,” they sat across from her, “the Gear producing countries before the Crusades were quite insistent that they should be allowed to move their forces around other countries and it almost came to blows. So, there was a lot of anti-Gear legislation that’s still on the books because no one thought to adjust them after the war ended.”  
  
Dizzy frowned. “This is going to get worse, isn’t it?”  
  
They held up a hand to calm her. “We don’t know yet.  However, this is definitely going to not be an easy hearing session.  At least you’ll get your chance to speak today.”  
  
She sighed. “I’ve recited several possible answers to anything they could say and I still don’t feel prepared.”  
  
They smiled reassuringly. “If it makes you feel any better; that’s normal.”  
  
She leaned against the wall and huffed. “Sort of.  However, I am nervous and anxious right now and there’s little I can do about it.”   
  
“We’ll get through this,” Alex reassured her as the bell rang to signify the return to the courtroom.   
  
*  
  
“State your name,” the prosecutor,  Arwa al-Shibab, a squat and stout woman in a hijab asked.  
  
“December Kiske.”  
  
“Do you have any call number or designated Gear identification?”  
  
“I do not.” Dizzy quietly bristled at the question.   
  
“Do you have any recollection of the circumstances of your birth?”  
  
“I do not.”  
  
“Lady Kiske, official records indicate that you are unofficially married to Ky Kiske, is that correct?”  
  
“That is correct.”  
  
“Do you consider it unusual that your position in Illyria’s justice system is dependent on your relationship to him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How is that?”  
  
“Because according to Illyrian law, individuals are often volunteers at first and gradually work their way into higher positions if they so choose.”  
  
“Were there any objections on the basis of nepotism?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How did the Intelligence community and the Scale of Queens, which operate as an oversight committee, approve of your appointment as a Temporary Stand In for Lord Kiske and subsequently, Queen of Clubs?”  
  
“It was through a detailed vetting process with references that deemed me trustworthy to hold the office of Queen and Temporary King.”  
  
“I see.  Now, we’ve also learned that it was not long after your appointment to the Queens that your registration for Illyrian citizenship was approved.  Is this correct?”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Congratulations, Lady Kiske.” Arwa nodded her head.   
  
“Thank you.” Dizzy wasn’t sure if the prosecutor was being sincere or not.   
  
“However, I have to point out that there is currently little, if any, legislation concerning the citizenship of Gears in Illyria. Even with the awareness of the Gear Enclave, many nations have yet to formally establish laws for Gears that desire to integrate with humanity. This is a problem and part of the reason why you are here today.”  
  
“Objection,” Alex raised their hand, “the plaintiff’s case was that Lady Kiske was meant to answer for the crimes of the Gear Tyrant, Justice. Current citizenry law has nothing to do with this.”  
  
“Sustained,” Judge Nzinga struck her gavel against the soundboard, “the prosecution please keep the questions relevant to the charges at hand.”  
  
Dizzy was not entirely sure if that was a good thing or no, but the reprieve was nice.   
  
Arwa looked surprised for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders and went back to the folder on her desk.   
  
“Now, Lady Kiske; you are here because the files we were given by Albert Henderson indicate that you are, in fact, the offspring of the Gear tyrant, Justice.  Were you aware of this yourself?”  
  
Dizzy looked to Alex briefly, but knew there was no other way around this.  
  
“Yes, I was.”  
  
There was a brief murmur around those in attendance, but it quickly settled down.   
  
“How long did you know this?”  
  
“For about nine months.”  
  
Arwa tilted her head. “And you didn’t think to tell anyone this rather important piece of information?”  
  
“It was irrelevant. Because Justice is dead. And I am not Justice.” She looked Arwa directly in the eye to silently dare her to push further.   
  
“From what documentation we have from before the Crusades about Gears and their production, very rarely, if ever, does the second generation of a Gear deviate from the programming from the forbearer. Is this possible to be the case with you?” Arwa saw her challenge.   
  
Dizzy frowned. “No.”  
  
“Care to explain?” Arwa folded her arms.   
  
“As I said, Justice is dead and I am not her. I am me.”  
  
“Are you suggesting that Gears were fully capable of deviating from their original programming?”  
  
Dizzy nodded. “I cannot speak for anyone but myself, so, I will reiterate; I am not Justice, I am me.”  
  
The judge then spoke up, “can the prosecution care to explain this line of questioning?”  
  
“It is the claim of the plaintiff that the defendant will, in some form or another, continue what her forebearer began due to latent programming in their genetic code,” Arwa read from the sheet she had been given.   
  
The Judge cocked an eyebrow. “That’s a bold claim.  Especially in light of the Defendant’s actions for the past year.”  
  
For a moment, Dizzy saw in Arwa’s eyes an exhaustion that told her she wasn’t entirely happy with what she did.   
  
“I’m aware of this, your honor,” she answered, slightly defeated.   
  
“And you still wish to pursue this case?”   
  
“It is the desire of the clients that the parties responsible for the Crusades be brought and tried for the sake of the victims.”  
  
“Objection, your honor,” Alex arose their hand, “we have yet to see the clients of the prosecution. I’ve found it odd that these charges were brought against Lady Kiske and she is here, but the claimants themselves are nowhere to be found.”  
  
“Order,” the judge hit the soundboard, “I must admit I too was initially curious when the plaintiffs did not appear for the initial hearing. Now I am considering this to be quite suspicious.  Can the prosecution give this court the identities of the plaintiff?”  
  
Arwa shrugged. “I would like to, your honor, however, when my office was contacted for this trial, I was only met with third parties and representatives who were rather adamant about not revealing whom their employers were, let alone the plaintiff.”  
  
The judge frowned. “Were they the ones that furnished you with the information of the defendant’s heritage?”  
  
Arwa shook her head. “No, your honor. Only with the materials given to the court at large.”  
  
Time stood still as everyone looked to the judge, who frowned at the recent developments as she interlocked her fingers.   
  
“Very well,” she grabbed her gavel, “until we can establish the identity of the individual or individuals that brought this matter to court, I hereby declare a fifteen minute recess until we can get these salient details established.”  
  
When she hit the soundboard, Alex and Dizzy exhaled a sigh of relief as they rose and walked out to their office of counsel. They have been given the reprieve they hoped for.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember; reviews, especially detailed ones, are the lifeblood of writers. 
> 
> Here's a simple format to follow;  
> 1\. What did you like? (the more specific, the better)  
> 2\. And if not, why? Inquiring minds want to know!


End file.
